Vampire Stories
by Puroppu
Summary: [UA STRONGEST PAIR, GOLDEN PAIR, AtoJi, Sanada x Yukimura]La tranquila vida de Fuji Syusuke cambiará súbitamente cuando se tope en el camino de un joven vampiro y sus oscuros secretos... [Hay continuacion! buscala en mi profile!]
1. Ojos rojos

Disclaimer.- tennis no oujisama/ prince of tennis/ el principe del tenis / Po T / TenniPuri etc etc NO ME PERTENECE! Lamentablemente... buuu sino, haría que tezuka sea el principe y fuji la princesa jajajaj nuu mentira...

Este es un universo alterno! Yaoi! (relacion hombre-hombre)... si no te gusta el género, mejor no lo leas.. ya advertí...

Summary.- La tranquila vida de Fuji Syusuke cambiara súbitamente cuando se tope en el camino de un joven vampiro y sus oscuros secretos...

: **V a m p i r e S t o r i e s** :

**Prólogo **

La lluvia caía incesantemente... La luz del sol había sido opacada por una gran cantidad de nubes negras ...

- ¿Dónde estoy?

El ambiente era desolado... el frío helaba sus huesos... temblaba a causa de el...

El joven de cabello castaño se abrazó a si mismo en un intento de calentar su cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

De pronto, se escucharon pasos. El joven levantó la mirada y se fijó en la silueta de un hombre que se hacía cada vez mas clara.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

El hombre era alto y delgado. Llevaba ropas negras. Su piel era muy blanca, sus ojos rojos y su cabello marrón, aunque con un ligero toque verduzco.

Los fríos ojos rojos del hombre se posaron en los ojos azules del joven castaño.

"¿por qué no puedo moverme?", pensó el muchacho " Quiero huir pero no puedo".

El hombre de ojos rojos se detuvo frente al castaño. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Sus labios casi se tocaban. El muchacho de cabello castaño respiraba entrecortadamente y se sorprendió mucho al notar que no podía sentir la respiración del hombre en frente suyo.

- ¿Por ... qué?

- Fuji Syusuke... He venido por ti...

El hombre de ojos rojos agarró a Fuji por las solapas y lo atrajo hacia si mismo, alcanzando así sus labios y besándolos con fuerza. Cuando por fin fue liberado, Fuji sintió un líquido caliente resbalarse de sus labios. Se tocó y sus dedos se mancharon de sangre.

El hombre de ojos rojos se abalanzó sobre Fuji y lo lanzó al suelo. El joven castaño no podía hacer nada. El otro hombre lo manoseaba y besaba con rudeza.

- Ya no más... detente... por favor... ¡BASTAAAAA!

Fuji Syusuke abrió los ojos súbitamente. Estaba en su habitación. Todo había sido un sueño... una pesadilla...

Se levantó , aliviado. De pronto, sintió algo caliente dentro de su boca. Se llevó la mano a la boca y sintió como la sangre se deslizaba por sus labios.

Primer episodio

"Ojos rojos"

Las clases estaban por empezar y Fuji Syusuke se hallaba recostado en el pasto bajo un árbol de cerezo. La suave brisa meneaba sus castaños cabellos.

- ¡FU- JI – CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – Un muchacho de ojos vivaces y cabello rojizo se tiró encima de Fuji. - ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué tan temprano por aquí? Tú siempre llegas a las justas cuando el timbre suena.

- Nada...sólo... tuve una pesadilla y no pude dormir.

- Tu voz suena algo rara...

- Es que... me mordí la lengua... sangró un poquito...

- ¿Sangre¿SANGRE¡Oh, por Dios, Fuji- chan¿Estás bien¿Te duele?

- No seas trágico Eiji, estoy bien.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Claro que si, Eiji. Bueno, las clases están por empezar. Es mejor ir.

- Wa ¡ no quiero ir!

- ¡Eiji!

- Si, ya .. vamos

Ambos muchachos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a su salón de clases.

- Buenos días, alumnos- la profesora Sasaki entró al salón de clases- A partir de hoy nos acompañará un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Kunimitsu Tezuka. Tezuka-kun, adelante por favor.

Un muchacho de tez clara , ojos negros y cabello marrón entró al salón. Fuji lo reconoció al instante, pese que a sus ojos no eran rojos sino negros y estaban cubiertos por lentes.

- ¡Tú! – Fuji se puso de pie.

- ¿Sucede algo, Fuji-kun? – preguntó la profesora.

El muchacho castaño empalideció.

- Fuji-kun, siéntese por favor.

Fuji obedeció.

"¿Por qué esta sucediendo esto¿Será una coincidencia?"

- Tezuka-kun, toma asiento por favor. Detrás de Fuji-kun hay un asiento libre.

Tezuka se sentó detrás de Fuji.

" ¿En que estoy pensando?... Sólo era un sueño... son tonterías mías... además, hay algunas diferencias entre este chico y el de mi sueño..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fuji se sintió muy a gusto de que las clases terminaran, ya que por fin podría jugar tenis. Él era titular de Seigaku, su escuela. Lo era desde hace un año. Ahora que los de tercero se habían marchado, se escogería un nuevo capitán, y también se escogerían nuevos regulares mediante el famoso ranking de tenis de Seigaku. No esperaba tener problemas para ser reelegido como titular. Tenía mucha confianza en sus habilidades. No en vano era llamado "tensai" ( genio)

Fuji se puso su uniforme de tenis y se dirigió a las canchas.

- ¡FUJI, FUJI, FUJI¿ Por qué demoraste tanto en venir?

- Lo siento, Eiji.¿ Ya viste contra quién me toca jugar?

- ¡Claro¿Tú no lo sabes?

- No, aún no he visto.

- Te sorprenderás. Se trata del nuevo, Tezuka Kunimitsu...

- ...

-... me pregunto como jugará. ¡ Pero seguro tú podrás ganarle, Fuji!

- Eh.. si, claro.

Fuji tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Por qué¿ Por qué justo con él?

"Vamos, deja de pensar en tonterías, Fuji Syusuke y pon atención a tu juego"

Fuji se preparó para su partido. Tezuka lo estaba esperando listo. Ambos se dieron la mano. Fuji sintió que era la mano más fría que jamás hubiese tocado. Parecía carecer de calor humano.

- ¡ Tezuka Vs Fuji¡ Primer servicio para Fuji Syusuke!

Fuji lanzó con fuerza. Tezuka respondió fácilmente la bola.

- Nada mal.- Fuji respondió la bola.

Tezuka avanzó hasta la net y golpeó la pelota con increíble fuerza. Fuji no fue capaz de responder.

- ¡ 15- 0!

- No es posible... Esa bola fue demasiado rápida...

- ¡ Vamos Fuji¡Tú puedes¡Enséñale quien eres! – le animó Eiji. Fuji le sonrió.

- Es verdad... es muy pronto para desanimarme. Fuji volvio a lanzar la bola. Tezuka respondió con habilidad y avanzó hacia la ned. Fuji respondió. Tezuka adivinó la dirección de la bola y con gran rapidez logró contestarla.

- ¡ 30 – 0!

" Es muy fuerte y veloz... además, parece predecir mis movimientos"

Fuji volvió a sacar. Eiji observaba nervioso el juego. Las cosas no se veían bien para Fuji. Mientras el joven tensai se esforzaba por responder las bolas, para Tezuka era muy fácil hacerlo.

- ¡40 – 0!

- Fuji...

Fuji se dispuso a sacar nuevamente, pero Tezuka lo detuvo.

- Es inútil – le dijo – No puedes ganarme.

Fuji se sorprendió. La voz de Tezuka, gruesa y fría, sonaba igual a la voz del hombre con el que había soñado. De pronto, los ojos de Tezuka se tornaron rojos. En cuanto Fuji los vio, su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Un sudor frío empezó a recorrer su cuerpo.

El tensai intentó ignorar su miedo e hizo un esfuerzo para hacer su saque, pero falló. La pelota cayó en la ned.

- Te dije que era inútil, Fuji.

La visión del joven tensai se nubló y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Estaba muy pálido.

- Fuji... ¡Fuji¿Qué sucede?

- Yo... yo...- balbuceó Fuji – yo... abandono... abandono este juego... no quiero continuar.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué, Fuji? – Eiji se acercó a Fuji. Tezuka miró fijamente al derrotado Tensai y luego se retiró del campo. Fuji se sintió exhausto y perdió la conciencia.

Cuando el tensai abrió los ojos, notó que se encontraba en la enfermería. Su amigo Eiji estaba a su lado.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Fuji-chan?

- Si, lamento haberte preocupado, Eiji.

- Siento tener que dejarte, pero tengo un partido.

- No te preocupes, ve a tu partido.

- OK, pero espérame aquí, regresaré en un instante.

-OK.

Eiji se fue corriendo.

Pasaron varios minutos y Fuji se sintió aburrido de esperar. Se sentía bien y quería ver el partido de su amigo, así que se levantó y se dispuso a buscarlo.

Estaba en camino a las canchas cuando fue interceptado por Tezuka.

- ¿Q-que quieres?

- A ti.

- ¿Qué...?

Tezuka se acercó a Fuji , lo agarró de las solapas y lo atrajo hacia si mismo, pero en vez de darle el beso con el que el tensai había soñado, lo mordió en el cuello. Fuji sintió un dolor agudo. Intento gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Tezuka no soltaba el cuello del tensai, quien se dio cuenta con horror que su sangre estaba siendo absorvida.

- Ba.. bast.. ta – lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Syusuke y cayeron en el rostro de Tezuka, quien lo soltó, dejando que este cayera al suelo.

El castaño respiraba con dificultad. Se sentía muy débil. Pero había algo diferente en sus ojos. Estos ya no eran azules sino de color dorado. Tezuka se quedó mirando fijamente esos ojos.

- He decidido no matarte... Pero si le cuentas a alguien acerca de mi, ten por seguro que lo haré...

- ¿Qué... qué eres tú realmente?

Tezuka sonrió.

- ¿ Nunca has escuchado historias de vampiros? – Tezuka se fue, dejando a un atónito Fuji en el suelo.

Fin del primer episodio

Continuara...

Hola hola! Q tal? Espero que les guste.. la verdad es que a mi si me gusto jeje (aunque en mi mente se veía mejor... con imágenes y música de fondo )... por favor, manden sus reviews jejej necesito saber que opinan, aún si creen que esto es pura basura, háganmelo saber jeje estoy feliz, acabo de ver cuando fuji y tezuka juegan y Waaaa de verdad, es el mejor partido de la serie que he visto (aunque no he visto aun todos los caps)... bueno... espero que no aburran mucho con esto.. xq yo estoy muy entusiasmada y muchas ideas corren por mi cabeza... jejej y si, puede que llegue al lemon... pero suave jeje y si, fuji sufre , pero haré que tezuka tb sufra en el futuro... buenoo... espero reviews, onegai! Byee cuidense!


	2. Ojos dorados

**: V a m p i r e S t o r i e s :**

Segundo episodio 

"**Ojos dorados"**

-¡Match para Kikumaru!

Eiji sonrió ante su victoria. Buscó a Fuji con la vista entre los espectadores pero no lo encontró.

"Es verdad, esta en la enfermería"

Eiji dejó el campo y se dirigió a la enfermería. Estaba un poco deprimido. No podía creer que su amigo, llamado el tensai del tenis, haya sido vencido de ese modo. De pronto, el muchacho pelirrojo se detuvo al ver a su mejor amigo en el suelo.

- ¡Syusuke! ¡Syusuke! ¿Estás bien?

Fuji no estaba inconciente. Sus ojos habían regresado a su color original y se hallaban fijos en el suelo. Estaba muy pálido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Fuji-chan? Oh! ¡Estás sangrando! ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida en el cuello?

- Yo...

_Si le dices a alguien, te mataré... _

- Yo, no lo sé...

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Qué intentas ocultarme?

- Nada, Eiji. Creo que un gato me mordió.

- ¿un.. gato? (sudando gotita)... bueno... mejor... déjame acompañarte a tu casa...

- Esta bien Eiji, gracias.

Los dos amigos se fueron juntos.

Aquella noche, Fuji tampoco pudo dormir bien. Al día siguiente acudió muy temprano a la escuela... No había nadie en su salón, nadie excepto... Tezuka Kunimitsu... Fuji se puso nervioso al verlo. Pero decidió acercárse y enfrentarlo.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres tú de mi?

- Eiji Kikumaru... él es tu mejor amigo, ¿no?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

- Si le dices algo a él... ten por seguro que lo sabré... y quizás mis represalias vayan en su contra...

- ¡ No te atrevas a lastimarlo!

La puerta se abrió de pronto.

- ¡Fuji! – Eiji, sorprendido, se acercó a Fuji, quien parecía estar a punto de golpear a Tezuka. - ¿Qué estas haciendo? Detente.

Tezuka sólo sonrió y luego se retiró, dejando solos a los dos amigos.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Fuji?

- Nada...

- Nada? Has estado actuando muy raro desde ayer. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Fuji sonrió.

- No es nada.

- ¬¬ ¿Por qué obtienes todo lo que quieres con una sonrisa? – Eiji no le preguntó más a Fuji.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fuji se hallaba en un pasillo a oscuras hablando con un muchacho cuyo rostro era cubierto por las sombras.

- Tezuka-sama... (señor tezuka) ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no ha acabado con su victima?

- Tengo mis motivos...

- Pero, no está bien... eso podría causarle problemas con...

- No te preocupes por mi, Oishi. Es que, creo que hay algo especial en ese chico...

- ¿Especial? ¿A qué te refieres?

- No se exactamente... pero planeo descubrirlo, y si no es lo que pensaba, mataré a ese chico. No te preocupes más.

Tezuka se fue. Oishi se quedó viendolo.

Es muy arriesgado Tezuka... no dejaré que te metas en problemas... yo mismo acabaré con todo esto...

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Eran las siete de la noche y Fuji se encontraba solo en su casa. Su hermana iba a regresar tarde, quizás, al día siguiente y el joven tensai se sentía solo y agobiado. No podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que le habían sucedido últimamente. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y así poder distraerse... necesitaba a...

- ¿Moshi moshi? (aló, diga?)

- Eto.. hola, Eiji...

- ¡Fuji-chan! ¡Qué sorpresa que me llames!

- Eh.. disculpa Eiji, pero.. tú crees.. eto.. ¿qué tal si pasamos la noche juntos, en mi casa? No hay nadie...

- Oye.. ¿qué tipo de proposición es esa, Fuji?

- ¿Vas a venir?

- Por supuesto que sí. Espérame, estaré ahí pronto.

5 minutos después...

- Eiji, dijiste pronto, pero no pensé que fuera tanto...

- Vine corriendo ... tenemos mucho de que hablar...

Fuji y Eiji se dirigieron al cuarto del tensai y ahí se quedaron para conversar.

- Ya no puedes evadirme más, Fuji. Dime, ¿qué está sucediendo contigo últimamente?

Fuji se detuvo por un momento y examinó a Eiji con la mirada.

- Eiji, ¿ crees en las historias de vampiros?

Silencio...

- . . . qué? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con todo esto?

- Dime, ¿crees o no?

Más silencio...

- No me digas que el gran tensai Syusuke Fuji, el prodigio del tenis y el alumno más popular de Seigaku le tiene miedo a las historias de vampiros... No pensé que fueras tan miedoso...

- ¬¬¿Quién dijo que tenía miedo?

- Tu cara...

- ¬¬ mi cara no dice nada...

- Fuji, por supuesto que no creo en las historias de vampiros ni nada de esas tonterías... yo soy muy valiente!

De pronto, las luces se apagaron.

- ¡Ay, mamá! – exclamó Eiji, abrazándose a Fuji.

- ¿Apagón?... oye, ¿no que eras muy valiente? Jajaja eres mas cobarde de lo que pensé.

- ¡No lo soy ¬¬!

- ¡Si lo eres!

- ¡Que no!

-¡ Que sí!

-¡Que noo! – Eiji coge una alhmohada y golpea a Fuji con esta.

- ¬¬

Fuji coge otra almohada y le devuelve el golpe. Y así los dos amigos se empiezan a dar de almohadazos hasta que...

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – preguntó Fuji.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Un ruido... proveniente del sótano, creo... Espera aquí Eiji, iré a ver.

- Ten cuidado...

- Ah? ¿Y ahora quien es el miedoso?

- ¬¬

Fuji cogió una linterna y salió de la habitación. Eiji estaba tenso, esperando que su amigo regresará con una gran sonrisa y le dijera que nada pasaba. Pero por algún motivo tenía un mal presentimiento.

"Quizás si soy un poco miedoso" 

Un grito desesperado rompió el silencio existente. Eiji reconoció esa voz al instante. Era la voz de Fuji. El joven acróbata bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió al sótano.

La linterna, que estaba en el suelo, alumbraba levemente a un hombre vestido de negro. En frente de él y recostado en la pared se hallaba Fuji, que tenía un corte en el hombro.

- ¡Fuji! – gritó Eiji - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

El hombre de negro se acercó a los dos muchachos. Llevaba una daga en sus manos.

- Eiji – dijo Fuji – huye... por favor...

- ¿Dé que estas hablando? ¿Quién es este loco? – Eiji se puso de pie y se interpuso entre Fuji y el hombre de negro - ¿Qué quieres? ¡Déjanos en paz!

- Hazte a un lado... No es a ti a quien quiero, sino a tu amigo :Fuji Syusuke...

- Eiji... hazle caso y vete...

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Jamás haría eso!

El hombre hizo a un lado a Eiji golpeándolo en la cara. Luego, avanzó hacia Fuji.

- Si te elimino, se acabarán sus problemas...

- Hablas de Tezuka, ¿no?

El hombre levantó la daga y se dispuso a atacar al tensai, pero Eiji lo detuvo aferrándose a sus piernas.

-¡No dejaré que lastimes a mi mejor amigo!

El hombre pateó varias veces a Eiji en la cara en un intento de que este lo soltara, pero el pelirrojo no se daba por vencido.

- ¡Eiji! ¡Vete!

- ¡ No lo haré! ¡ No dejaré que te maten, Fuji!

- ¡Humano idiota! – el hombre pateó a Eiji con todas sus fuerzas , logrando así que el pelirrojo lo soltara.

- ¡EIJI!

Eiji yacía en el suelo, inconciente. Sangraba mucho de la nariz.

- ¡ Maldito! – Fuji temblaba de rabia. Sus ojos empezaron a tornarse dorados, y un aura del mismo color empezó a envolverlo.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – El hombre de negro no entendía lo que veía. Cómo era posible que un humano poseyera tal poder. – No importa... – Cogió su daga y atacó a Fuji, quien sostuvo la hoja de la daga con sus manos limpias. - ¿Qué...?

- Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Eiji.

Fuji rompió la hoja de la daga con una mano y luego alzó su mano en dirección de su atacante, quien no podía entender lo que sucedía. Un extraño poder dorado empezó a concentrarse en la mano del joven tensai.

- ¿Cómo es posible que un humano haga esto..? Siento temor... ¿Será este mi fin?...

Fuji no estaba seguro de lo que hacía... Sólo se concentraba en algo: proteger a su amigo, a Eiji. Estaba dispuesto a matar a ese hombre para protegerlo. Pero... no pudo hacer más... Sintió un golpe fuerte en la nuca y perdió la conciencia.

- Tezuka-sama...- susurró el hombre de negro .- Vino a salvarme...

- No debiste haber venido. – dijo Tezuka – Por suerte, él aún es vulnerable, puesto que no sabe usar su poder... Vámonos...

Los dos vampiros se retiraron, dejando a los dos amigos inconcientes en el sótano.

**Wooo olas! Weno, este episodio no estuvo muy bueno.. tuve que terminarlo ahí no mas.. pero más cosas pasarán después... cuando escribía este episodio, pensé que estaba haciendo un eijixfuji jeje pero este no es el caso, sera un fujixtez y un eijixoishi... ya pensé en los sgtes episodios, y pienso sacar a atobe y a kirihara .. XD... y posiblemente a yuuta fuji y a mizuki bueno... muchas gracias a todos los q enviaron sus reviews:**

**Sumiko , nimtri, Akatsuki, Kazu-san, Hae uchiha, zoe winner, suna y bardus y as black... estoy emocionada XD.. me encantan los reviews, asi que espero recibir mas jejeje XD...! ya saben, incluso si van a decir q esto apesta, los reviews son bien recibidos.. aunq si dicen q apesta diganme el xq... **

**Y .. cronicas vampiricas? Nop, no he leido eso.. me gustaria XD... weno, espero que esta historia no los aburra y hasta la proxima!**


	3. La creación de los vampiros

Vampire Stories

Tercer episodio

" La creación de los vampiros"

Cuando Fuji recobró la conciencia, ya no se encontraba en el sótano de su casa, estaba en el hospital. Tenía vendajes que cubrían sus heridas. Su hermana se encontraba dormida en una silla junto a él. Y había otra cama también , que estaba siendo ocupada por Eiji Kikumaru, que tenía gasas cubriéndole el rostro. El joven tensai se levantó de su cama y se acercó al joven pelirrojo.

- Perdóname Eiji, por mi culpa has sido lastimado... – el castaño empezó a acariciar los cabellos de su amigo. – Pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que esto vuelva a suceder.

- Syusuke...- Yumiko, la hermana mayor de Fuji, acababa de despertar.

- Hermana...

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si...

- Oh, gracias a Dios – Yumiko abrazó a su hermano – Estaba tan preocupada cuando oí que tú y Eiji habían sido atacados. Me alegra que ya estés bien.

- Lamento haberte preocupado.

- Syusuke, ¿no recuerdas el rostro de las personas que te hicieron esto?

- No... todo esta borroso...

- mmm.. la policía está en busca de esos maleantes.. pero que extraño, no se llevaron nada . ¿Por que entrarían a la casa si no es para llevarse algo?

- Hermana, ¿cuando me darán de alta?

- Mañana en la mañana, junto con Eiji.

OooOOOoooOOOOoooOOooOOOOOOooo

Todas las luces del departamento estaban apagadas. Dos hombres conversaban en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué clase de muchacho es ese, Tezuka? Sus ojos dorados me infundieron mucho temor. Nunca antes me había sentido así.

- Si, te entiendo, Oishi. Yo también sentí algo de miedo cuando vi esos ojos. – Tezuka empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación – Sí, ese chico es especial.

-Quizás es peligroso.

- Quizás... Pero es manejable...

- Tezuka...

- No desistiré hasta descubrir quien realmente es ese muchacho. Siento que el poder que tiene podría ayudarnos...

- ¿En qué sentido?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Es inútil pensar en una salvación, Tezuka.

- Para mi no... Oishi, te necesito... ayúdame con esto...

- Sabes que siempre te ayudaré.

- Bien. Quédate conmigo.

OooOOOOoooOOOOooo

Los días pasaron y las cosas regresaron a la normalidad. Fuji y Eiji fueron dadas de alta y regresaron a su vida normal. Bueno, al menos el pelirrojo, porque nada volvería a ser normal para el castaño. Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas y preocupaciones. Y tenía miedo de enfrentar a Tezuka. Hablar con ese chico sólo le daba más escalofríos, así que hacía todo lo posible por evadirlo. Por otro lado, el vampiro lo perseguía constantemente con la mirada. Examinaba cada movimiento que hiciera el castaño. Fuji lo notaba, y no dejaba de ponerse nervioso.

- ¿Qué quieres conmigo? Dímelo de una vez. – Fuji se atrevió por fin a enfrentar a Tezuka.

- No lo sé, aún.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? Entonces... ¿por qué te metiste en mi vida? ¿Que buscas de mi? No por nada has estado mirándome todo este tiempo... ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Quiero seguir teniendo una vida normal...

- ¿una vida normal? ¿tú quieres tener una vida normal?

- si... quiero UNA VIDA NORMAL OTRA VEZ... porque la tenía antes de conocerte.

-¿Quieres decir que siempre ha sido normal? ¿Nunca antes sucedió algo que considerases extraño?

- No.. claro que no.. bueno... – de pronto, Syusuke empezó a recordar ciertos pasajes de su pasado...- bueno... un par de veces me pasaron cosas raras.. pero.. ¿tú como sabes eso?

- No lo sabía, me lo acabas de decir... – y ante la indignada mirada del castaño, Tezuka respondió . – Simplemente lo imaginé. Fuji, no te hagas el tonto, tú te has dado cuenta ya que algo raro está pasando contigo. La noche que fuiste atacado, tú estabas conciente cuando enfrentaste a ese vampiro... Tú destruiste su daga con tus manos desnudas. Sabes que eso no es normal. Y ahora me acabas de confesar de que cosas extrañas te han ocurrido antes.

- Bueno... hace tiempo cuando unos chicos mayores estaban golpeando a mi hermano, yo me enojé y traté de enfrentarlos... pero ellos eran muchos... no se cómo sucedió, pero mi cuerpo empezó a moverse sólo... derrote fácilmente a esos muchachos, y yo no sabía como... no se de donde saqué tanta fuerza...

- Fuji, tienes una fuerza oculta que deberías aprender a manejar. Es un poder que va mas allá de los humanos. Necesitamos conversar seriamente...

- Yo no necesito ...

- Ven a mi casa...

- ¿Qué? Pero yo...

- Me preguntaste que quería contigo. Si no me obedeces ahora, nunca te dejaré en paz.

- Es chantaje ¬¬ Escucha, no me importa cuales sean tus problemas... si eres vampiro o no, pero yo no lo soy, así que déjame en paz...

- Si no cooperas conmigo, ...

- Si no que!

- Cuando tu te desmayaste, nosotros pudimos haberte matado... a ti y a tu amigo Eiji...

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Yo prometo no lastimar a tus seres queridos si tu prometes cooperar conmigo.

- ¿Cómo se que no faltarás a tu promesa?

Tezuka miró seriamente al chico castaño. De pronto, se mordió el brazo... Fuji miraba atónito como un hilo de sangre se resbalaba por el brazo del vampiro. Acto seguido, Tezuka cogió el brazo de Fuji y lo mordió también. Fuji estaba tan confundido que no tuvo tiempo de quejarse. Tezuka juntó su brazo con el de Fuji, formando una especie de cruz en el cual las heridas de ambos hacían contacto.

- Es un pacto de sangre. Ni tú ni yo faltaremos a este juramento. Si alguno lo hiciese, le ardería la sangre y moriría.

- ... espera, ¿ no se supone que tú no mueres?

- Este es un conjuro. Los vampiros son asesinados mediante conjuros. Ahora, ¿me harás caso y vendrás conmigo?

- ¬¬ Como que no tengo otra opción.

- Sigueme.

A unos cuantos metros, los dos chicos eran observados por un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes. El muchacho se lamió los labios superiores.

- ¿En que andas, Tezuka?- se preguntó a si mismo.

La figura de otro hombre apareció detrás.

- Atobe-sama – el chico de ojos verdes se inclinó ante el otro hombre – He descubierto que Tezuka esta andando con un mortal. Usted sabe que esas relaciones están prohibidas.

- Mata al mortal.

- Si, señor. – los labios del muchacho se torcieron en una sonrisa llena de maldad. "sangre humana"

OOoooOooOOOOooO

El apartamento de Tezuka era más normal de lo que había creído. No había sangre en las paredes ni nada por el estilo.. Es más, las paredes eran color pastel, el techo blanco, el piso parquet claro... ¿Adornos?

- No es como me imaginaba la casa de un vampiro...

- Tezuka, ¿ya llegaste?

De pronto hizo su aparición un muchacho de ojos verdes y expresión amable que llevaba puesto un mandil... rosado...

- Oishi... – exclamó Tezuka (para hacerlo anime, con una gotita en la cabeza)

- No sabía que había compañia – dijo Oishi apenado.

Fuji también tenía una gotita en la cabeza, hasta que los ojos verdes de Oishi se le hicieron familiares. ¿Dónde había visto antes esa mirada? ... Sótano.. oscuridad... una daga... su propia sangre.. Eiji en el suelo... la daga hecha añicos... Los sucesos de aquella noche se hicieron claros para Fuji.

- ¡Tú! – Los puños de Fuji se cerraron y los ojos del muchacho reflejaban el odio que sentía.- Tú lastimaste a... Eras tú...

Tezuka puso una mano en el hombro de Fuji.

- Cálmate. Oishi, por favor, vete, necesito hablar a solas con Fuji.

Oishi aceptó y se fue.

- Sientate, Fuji.

- Lo que tengas que decirme dilo ya, te escucharé parado...

- Pienso tardar, así que mejor siéntate. – los ojos de Tezuka no podían ser mas fríos. Fuji finalmente aceptó y se sentó.

- ¿Sabes cómo estamos hechos los vampiros? O mejor dicho, ¿sabes quien nos creó?

- ¿El diablo?

- ... los seres humanos...

- ... no puede ser...

- en verdad, el responsable fue sólo un humano... aunque con ayuda de la investigación de muchos seres humanos más...

- ¿pero como un ser humano podría crearte?

- Mediante la necromancia.

- ¿Necromancia?

- El arte de los muertos. Los necrománticos jugaban con los cadáveres y las almas de los demás... Su máximo anhelo era lograr vencer a la muerte...

- Pensé que los alquimistas querían eso.

- A muchos necrománticos los confundieron con alquimistas debido a las pócimas que hacían y a sus extrañas ecuaciones con las cuales intentaban descifrar la vida humana... En fin, había una persona , un necromántico , sólo uno, que sería capaz de hacer realidad todos esos aparentemente fantásticos escritos... Aquel necromántico tenía poderes excepcionales. Su mas grande anhelo era revivir a la única persona a la que había amado. Pero falló... Logró adherir el alma de esa persona al cuerpo, sin embargo este no estaba vivo. No respiraba, no olía, no sentía nada , más que un hambre eterna que no podía satisfacer más que con sangre, y lo descubrió del peor modo...

- ¿Quieres decir que...?

- Si... mató a su propio creador. Cuando un vampiro está muy hambriento, casi al borde de perder toda energía, pierde la razón y sólo responde a sus instintos. Los instintos de ese vampiro lo llevaron a chupar la sangre de su creador.

Los muchachos se quedaron silenciosos durante unos minutos. Fuji estaba sorprendido por la historia, pero no podía evitar que tenía que ver todo eso con él. Entonces, se atrevió a preguntar...

- ¿Qué tiene que ver...?

- Tiene mucho que ver. – lo cortó Tezuka, que había adivinado la pregunta del castaño – Porque yo creo que tú eres la reencarnación de ese necromántico.

- ... ¿Qué? ... pero eso es...

- Los vampiros no solemos creer en reencarnaciones, pero yo si. La naturaleza se repite, Fuji. El alma de ese hombre seguro estuvo vagando hasta que encontró otro cuerpo igual. Y de no ser así, por lo menos se que tienes poderes muy similares a los de ese hombre. Yo necesito esos poderes...

- Es todo tan absurdo.

- Mírame. No creías antes en vampiros y pensarías que mi existencia es absurda. Pero ahora me tienes frente a tus ojos. Si tu eres la reencarnación de ese hombre, o tienes los mismos poderes que él, entonces puedes ...

- ¿Puedo que?

- Salvarnos de nuestra maldición...

- No... yo.. yo no puedo hacer eso. Escucha, yo no puedo controlarme cuando esas cosas raras me pasan.. mi cuerpo se mueve solo.. yo no se nada, nada de vampiros ni de necromancia... no puedo hacer nada por ti...

- Tienes que ayudarme. Si no lo haces, lastimaré a todos los que quieres... uno por uno, Eiji, tu hermana.. tu hermano menor...

Bastó la mención de su hermano menor para que Fuji enloqueciera y golpeara a Tezuka.

- ¡ Yo no se como ayudarte! ¡Déjame en paz! – el golpe de Fuji fue tan fuerte que hizo que Tezuka se resbalara y cayera al suelo. Fuji aprovechó para irse corriendo. Tezuka se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero en vez de encontrar a Fuji encontró a otro hombre de cabello morado y ojos penetrantes.

- Atobe...

- ¿Puedo pasar, Tezuka-kun?

OooOOoooOOOOoooOOooo

Fuji corría, no sabía a donde, sólo corría. Estaba en un dilema. No quería involucrarse con ese vampiro llamado Tezuka, además no veía como ayudarlo. Pero si no lo hacía, sus seres queridos serían dañados. Entonces se detuvo.

- Soy un imbécil, egoísta... si ellos salen lastimados jamás me lo perdonaré. No se que hacer, pero... haré lo que me diga ... – Fuji se dió la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar, pero se encontró con unos ojos verdes que lo observaban con malicia.

- Syusuke Fuji – habló el muchacho de ojos verdes – Mi nombre es Akaya Kirihara, será un gusto destruirte.

CONTINUARA...

Wow! ¡Tanto tiempo sin actualizar! Antes que nada, quiero disculparme con mis lectores ( si todavía quedan... ya que deje de actualizar x mucho tiempo y seguro la mayoría ya se olvido de mi fic) ... lo que sucede es que me he mudado, y ... buu no tengo internet aún! Ahora estoy actualizando en una cabina de internet.. y para colmo de males, iniciaron las clases, y ese último año esta resultando más difícil que los anteriores (kien me manda a meterme en tantas actividades extracurriculares!) .. aparte que buuu hay que ir estudiando para ingresar a la universidad! Me he dado un tiempo para escribir una paginita cada semana x lo menos jejej bueno, he renovado mis ideas.. gracias a unas cuantas peliculas sangrientas (como "saw" y "el hostal") más un poco de Rammstein, por fin se me prendió el foco ... para mi acabo de pasar la parte mas dificil de la historia, la mas lenta , la mas pesada... este ep se me hizo muy dificil de escribir.. espero que no se hayan aburrido y que les haya parecido interesante ( aunq me gusto romper la tensión con la escena de oishi con el mandil y la casa de tezuka jijij XD) bueno... d aki viene la acción, y xq no, el romance! Jejej weno.. ya se esta haciendo esto muy largo, me pregunto quien lo leerá...

Ah.. kirihara tendrá un rol protagónico xq ahora se ha vuelto mi personaje favorito junto con fuji... pero no se preocupen, aunq me gusta la pareja fujixkirihara, este seguirá siendo un tezukaxfuji, eijixoishi.. (aunq parezca fujixeiji.. no lo es!)

Y bueno, acerca de un pedido de sacar a momo y ryo.. estoy pensando.. y creo que si puedo sacarlos, pero entrarán después.. un poco de paciencia, onegai XD

A ver.. no se me pasa nada? Weno, estoy haciendo tenis (esta fanática jejej.. es q no tngo futuro en el pin pon ni en el badminton) .. weno, eso no les interesa.. asi que ahora si me despido y hasta la próxima, espero no demorar tanto!

(Ah y oishi no es ningun tonto! Tendrá un papel importante en el fic! Muy dramático.. y romántico.. jeje pero no lo matare.. o si, no se, ya verán jajajajja)


	4. Atobe y Kirihara

Vampire Stories

Cuarto episodio

" Atobe y Kirihara"

La lluvia caía incesantemente. El muchacho de cabello castaño miraba incrédulo al de ojos verdes y cabello negro desordenado.

- ¿ Destruirme?

- Si.. si.. eso dije.. Bueno, dejemos tanto bla bla bla y vayamos directo a la acción.

Por otro lado, en casa de Tezuka, un hombre de cabello morado y ojos penetrantes se hallaba en la puerta del departamento. Estaba vestido todo de negro.

- Atobe...

- ¿Puedo pasar, Tezuka?

Tezuka se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos... ¿Por que no has regresado a la casa con el resto de tus hermanos?

- Atobe...

- Quizás porque estas persiguiendo a un humano...

- Atobe, yo...

- No me hagas tener que castigarte, Kunimitsu. Sabes bien que tenemos prohibido relacionarnos con humanos. Pero felizmente tengo a Akaya para solucionar ese problema.

- ¿Qué dices...? – Tezuka abrió de par en par los ojos. La sonrisa maligna de Atobe le decía todo. Tenia que evitar sea como sea que Kirihara Akaya terminara matando a Syusuke. Tezuka intento evadir a Atobe e ir detrás de Fuji, pero el vampiro de cabello morado se lo evitó, cogiéndolo fuerte del brazo.

- No irás a salvarlo.

- Déjame Atobe...

Atobe puso mas presión en el brazo de Tezuka, causándole dolor. Los ojos del vampiro de cabello lila se tornaron rojos.

- ¿Tanto cariño le tienes que eres capaz de desafiarme para salvarlo?

- No es eso, Atobe...

Atobe soltó a Tezuka, quien cayo al suelo de rodillas y empezó a sujetarse el brazo.

- ¿Qué es, entonces?

- Ese chico... es especial...

- ¿Especial? – Atobe arqueó las cejas. - ¿A que te refieres con especial?

- Tiene poderes especiales... habilidades especiales que le permitirían realizar la necromancia... poderes como los de ese sujeto...el que nos creó...

- ... No puede ser... Estas hablando estupideces...

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

La lluvia seguía cayendo con la misma intensidad. Fuji se hallaba en el suelo, cogiéndose fuertemente una herida que tenía en el torso.

El muchacho de ojos verdes tenía garras en vez de dedos y los levantaba amenazadoramente en dirección a Fuji.

- Eres rápido para ser un humano... con ese golpe te hubiera sacado las tripas.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto¿Quién eres?

- Ya te dije, soy un vampiro, Kirihara Akaya. El señor Atobe me ordenó matarte ya que tuviste la osadía de acercarte a Tezuka.

- Yo... Fue el quien...

-¡Cállate! – Kirihara le dio una bofetada a Fuji.

- Eso no importa ya, lo que importa es que voy a matarte. Prepárate, Fuji Syusuke, despreciable humano.

Kirihara atacó con sus garras a Fuji, quien desesperadamente intentaba esquivarlas.

- ¿Te crees muy rápido, humano? – Kirihara le dio una patada a Fuji en el estómago, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, luego intento clavarle sus garras pero el joven tensai logro esquivarlas. - ¿Por qué no lo haces más fácil y te dejas matar, Fuji? Verás que no dolerá.

- No te dejaré... – los ojos de Fuji empezaron a tonarse dorados, Kirihara observaba este fenómeno atónito.

- ¿Qué sucede con este humano¿Por qué esa aura dorada empieza a cubrir su cuerpo?

Fuji empezó a acercarse lentamente a Kirihara, quien no se atrevía a moverse.

- No te dejaré...

- ¡CALLATE MISERABLE HUMANO!

Kirihara atacó a Fuji con sus garras, pero el tensai levantó su mano en dirección al vampiro y logró que su ataque se paralizara.

- ¿Qué sucede?.. ¿cómo un humano puede?

Fuji se acercaba a Kirihara. El aura dorada del castaño empezaba a rodear el cuerpo del vampiro. Esta aura lo quemaba. El vampiro persistió en su ataque e intento por todos los medios acercarse a Fuji para cortarlo en pedacitos con su garra. Sus intentos rendía frutos y poco a poco iba acercándose más, aunque con mucho esfuerzo. Fuji también se esforzaba por mantener esa barrera invisible y evitar el ataque de Kirihara.

- ¡Te destruiré!

-¡BASTA!

La voz de Atobe detuvo a Kirihara, y este , de un salto, se alejó de Fuji.

- Atobe-sama...

- Tezuka... – Tezuka se encontraba detrás de Atobe. Fuji se quedó viendolo, acto seguido, perdió fuerza y se desmayó.

- Fuji – Tezuka se acercó a Fuji, que yacía en el suelo.

- ¡Atobe-sama¿Por qué me detiene¿Por qué no permite que acabe con el humano..?

- No por ahora, Akaya. Ven. Es hora de irnos.

- Pero...

- Sin peros, vámonos.

Atobe se fue y Kirihara lo siguió a regañadientes.

Tezuka revisó los signos vitales del castaño y noto que estaba muy débil.

- Su cuerpo – pensó – ha perdido mucha energía... No le alcanzará ni para respirar por más de un minuto... No cabe duda que se extralimitó... Kirihara es muy fuerte... Lo único que puedo hacer es...

Tezuka acercó su rostro al de Fuji hasta que los labios de ambos muchachos se tocaron. El beso duro aproximadamente diez segundos, hasta que Fuji se despertó, y al sentir los labios del vampiro, se alejó de él .

- ¿Qué... qué crees que estás haciendo? – El muchacho castaño tenía la cara roja. Por algún motivo su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, parecía que fuera a salirse de su pecho.

- Dándote un poco de mi energía.

- ¿Co... con un beso?

- Es el método mas rápido.

A Fuji le parecía increíble como Tezuka podía hablar tan fríamente del tema. Acababa de besarlo y no sentía nada. En cambio, para Fuji ese era su primer beso.. si , su primer beso... y se lo había dado un vampiro.

- Bueno, Fuji, es mejor que vengas a mi casa, ahí curare tus heridas.

- No, yo puedo solo...

- No creo, si tu hermana te ve de seguro que te hará muchas preguntas molestias. Mejor llámala desde mi casa y dile que te quedaras a dormir.

-... supongo que no tengo otra...

- Me alegra que te des cuenta. ¿Puedes caminar tú solo o te ayudo?

- ¡Puedo yo solo!

15 minutos mas tarde, Fuji y Tezuka llegaban al apartamento del segundo, quien llevaba un brazo del castaño en sus hombros.

- Sabia que no podias...

- no molestes!¬¬

Tezuka llevó a Fuji a su cuarto y lo sentó en su cama.

- Tienes una fea herida ahí...- le señalo el torso – y por lo que veo también algunas pequeñas en la espalda. Empecemos con la de adelante. Sácate la camisa.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo voy a curar tus heridas?

Fuji, sonrojado, se quitó la camisa y dejó que Tezuka curara sus heridas. Sentía algo extraño cuando Tezuka tocaba de vez en cuando su pecho desnudo.

- ¿Que pasa? – preguntó Tezuka, al notar los ligeros estremecimientos del muchacho castaño.

- Tus dedos.. son muy fríos.

.ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

- Atobe-sama¿por qué no me dejó acabar con el humano? – Kirihara se quejaba con su jefe.

- Akaya¿tuviste dificultades con él?

- Bueno... me avergüenza admitir que si, cuando los ojos de ese muchacho se volvieron dorados, una extraña energía empezó a manifestarse en él... ¿Por que será eso? No es normal en un humano...

Atobe no respondió y se quedó pensativo.

- Atobe-sama, tengo hambre¿que debo hacer?

- Puedes ir a comer. Ya sabes, se discreto.

- No seré visto.

Kirihara se fue a buscar su presa, mientras que Atobe no podía dejar de pensar en aquel muchacho de cabello castaño.. y ojos dorados, dorados como los había sido de su creador.

OOOoooOOOOoooooOOoOOooooOoooOooooOOOOoOOooooOOoOOOOOOOooooOO

Por otro lado, Oishi caminaba solitario en medio de la lluvia. Pensaba en Tezuka, en los problemas en los que se estaba metiendo. No quería por ningún motivo que Atobe se molestara con él y lo castigara. Toda esa obsesión con Fuji y la salvación seguro le traerían muchos problemas... no quería ni pensar en eso...

De pronto, chocó con un muchacho pelirrojo que corría despavoridamente. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

- Lo ...- Era el... el muchacho al que había atacado... Oishi se paralizó y no pudo decir nada... ¿Lo reconocería?

- ¡Lo siento muchisimo! – el muchacho pelirrojo se abalanzó hacia donde estaba Oishi para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Parecía que no podia reconocerlo – no fue mi intención... es que necesito 20 yenes urgente... mmm... por favor¡ prestame!

- eh?...

- prometo pagarte! Es que la tienda esta ha punto de cerrar y necesito comprar esas zapatillas ahora, se que para mañana no habrán más... por favor!

- ah?

- Te pagaré ahora mismo, puedes acompañarme a mi casa y ahí lo haré... POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR...Por favoooorr!

- Esta bien...

Oishi sacó de su billetera 20 yenes y se los dio a Eiji.

- ¡Domo Arigatou! (muchas gracias)

El muchacho pelirrojo entró rápidamente a la tienda de al lado. Oishi se puso de pie, y estaba dispuesto a irse ya que el dinero realmente no le importaba, pero el muchacho pelirrojo salió muy rápido de la tienda con una bolsa en su mano.

- Oki, ya está. Ahora acompáñame a mi casa para darte lo que te debo.

- No es necesario...

- ¡Por supuesto que si! – Eiji enlazó su brazo con el de Oishi y prácticamente lo estaba jalando hacia su casa. – Vamos, vamos...

Oishi no opuso resistencia. Sólo se dejó jalar por el muchacho de cabellos rojizos y ojos brillantes, tan llenos de vida...

- Por cierto – hablo el pelirrojo – mi nombre es Eiji Kikumaru¿cual es el tuyo?

- Oishi... Syuchirou Oishi...

- ¿Oishi? Yoroshiku ne, Oishi-kun (Mucho gusto, Oishi)

Continuara...

Lamento el corto episodio! Es que siento que me demoro en actualizar... y para ir dándoles algo, publico este episodio, para que no se olviden que este fic existe jejej ya empecé con la parte romántica, pero no significa que no va a haber mas intriga y acción jejeje tantas ideas en mi mente... weno, el ep. No me salio como esperaba... pero prometo actualizar pronto... XD... parte d mi demora es q estuve en cuzco ( o sea fuera d lima.. fuera d mi casa y lejos d mi computadora) 1 semana.. no es mi culpa.. weno, aki les traigo un ep mas y espero no demorarme en el sgte, q espero (tiene q ) sera mejor... yee x fin eiji y oishi se han conocido.. lo q pasara en casa d eiji, y lo q pasara con fuji y tezuka , q tan solitos en el depa d tezuka, lo dejo en suspenso jejeje ya esta bien, no demorare... bye cuidense y mil gracias a todos x sus reviews!

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE .- PRONTO ME CAMBIARE EL NICK,... VOY A USAR MI NOMBRE DE VERDAD "NAOMI", PERO SEGURO Q LO COMBINO CON ALGO MAS Y NO ESTOY SEGURA.. SI KIEREN BUSCAR LA HISTORIA MEJOR BUSQUENLA POR EL NOMBRE! Weno.. es 1 aviso.. byee cuidense**


	5. Vampires will never hurt you

VAMPIRE STORIES 

Quinto episodio

"Vampires Will Never Hurt You... I won't let them"

- Bueno , esta es mi casa. – Eiji se detuvo súbitamente, haciendo que Oishi chocara ligeramente con él. – Entremos.

- En serio, no es necesario...

- ¡ No seas tímido, Oishi! – Eiji jaló a Oishi dentro de su casa. El muchacho de cabello negro frunció el ceño y susurro muy despacio: es Oishi-san...

- Waa¡Hogar dulce hogar! Hermana! – no hubo respuesta – Parece que no hay nadie. Ven Oishi, vamos a la sala. Sientate en el sofá mientras traigo el dinero que te debo.

Oishi se sentó obediente en el sofá mas grande de la sala. Examinó durante un momento la casa. Era pequeña pero acogedora, y había cierto calor ahí que no existía en el departamento de Tezuka... ¡Tezuka! Se había olvidado de él... se molestaría con él por demorarse ...?

- Ya estoy aqui, Oishi, disculpa la demora – Eiji se apareció con una bandeja llena de galletas y dos tazas de té. – Sírvete.

- No gracias...

- Snif snif... me voy a ofender si no aceptas... snif.

- Esta bien. – Oishi se creyó la actuación de Eiji y tomó una de las galletas. No sintió el sabor al comerla. Hace mucho que no sentía el sabor de las cosas que ingería.

- ¿y que tal?

- Ricas – mintió el vampiro - ¿Las hiciste tu?

- Claro que no, soy un desastre en la cocina. Las hizo mi hermana mayor. Bueno, aqui tienes los veinte yenes que te debía.

Oishi cogió silenciosamente el dinero.

- Bueno, entonces, ya me voy.

- ¡Vamos¿Tan pronto¿Por qué no te quedas mas tiempo?

- Tengo cosas que hacer...

- ¿En serio? Buuuu... no quiero quedarme solo.

- No estas solo. Tu hermana seguro pronto regresará.

- Pero en este momento estoy solo. ¬¬

- Si, pero tienes a alguien a quien esperar...

Oishi estaba por irse, pero Eiji lo cogió del brazo.

- Eso que dijiste... es muy triste... ¿es que acaso tú estás así de solo¿No tienes a nadie?

- Eso no importa.

- Si es así, yo quiero acompañarte... quiero ser tu amigo...

- ¿Por qué?

Eiji sonrió.

- Porque me caes bien, Oishi...

- Apenas me conoces...

- Por eso quiero conocerte más. Vamos, seamos amigos, Oishi-kun. No tienes porque ser tan tímido. Puedes confiar en mi. Tendrás en Eiji Kikumaru un amigo comprensivo y fiel.

Ahora siéntate y sigamos teniendo nuestro lonche.

Oishi suspiró y se sentó. Se sentía derrotado. La sonrisa sincera de ese muchacho le impedía decirle "no".

OooOOoooOOOooo

Tezuka guardaba las vendas que usó para curar a Fuji, mientras que el castaño se hallaba mirando la lluvia caer a través de la ventana.

- Que extraño que Oishi aún no haya regresado... – mencionó Tezuka – bueno, entonces podrás ocupar su habitación.

- Tezuka... gracias por salvarme...

- ... no es nada, recuerda que necesito tu ayuda...

- Ah, es cierto, es por eso...

- Y¿vas a ayudarme?

- Yo no quiero verme envuelto en peligros como este, Tezuka. No más.

- No te preocupes... Yo te protegeré...

El joven tensai sintió como si las palabras del vampiro retumbaran una y otra vez en su corazón. Esas palabras .. "yo te protegeré", no las había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Nadie le había dicho que lo protegería. Las mejillas del castaño se sonrojaron levemente, y sintió una extraña calidez cuyo motivo le era desconocido.

- No dejaré que los otros vampiros te hagan daño

- Tezuka...

- ¡Ya llegue! – se escuchó una voz. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Oishi entró por ella. - Oh.. sigues aquí. – exclamó con sorpresa al notar la presencia de Fuji. El joven tensai lo miró fríamente.

- Oishi – habló Tezuka - ¿Donde estabas?

- Ah... por ahí, reflexionando... Bueno, estoy cansado... ¿esta bien si me voy a dormir o necesitas algo?

- No, adelante, vete a dormir.

Oishi se retiró a su habitación.

- Bueno – Tezuka se dirigió a Fuji – Parece que tendrás que dormir aquí. Esta bien si usas mi cama. Yo no la necesito.

- Pero...

Tezuka se sentó en el suelo y acostó su espalda contra la pared.

- Estoy cómodo aquí. Tú necesitas descansar bien para que te recuperes más rápido de tus heridas.

- Pero...

- No mas "peros", duérmete.

Fuji obedeció al vampiro y se acostó en la cama. La habitación quedo silenciosa durante unos minutos. El castaño intentaba dormir, pero en cuanto cerraba los ojos, el rostro de Kirihara Akaya se hacia visible y le infundía temor.

- Tezuka...- Fuji se fijó en el vampiro, y notó que este se había quedado dormido. El tensai sonrió... Que pacífico se veía así. Parecía un chico completamente normal. Quizás, si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, podrían ser buenos amigos... como lo era con Eiji.

Fuji colocó una manta sobre Tezuka para protegerlo del frío. Luego, se volvió a acostar en la cama y trató de dormir.

OoooOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Los rayos del sol levantaron a Fuji. El joven tensai bostezó con fuerza y abrió los ojos. La primera reacción del muchacho fue preguntarse en donde estaba, pero casi enseguida recordó que se encontraba en el departamento de Tezuka. Y... hablando de Tezuka¿donde estaba?

Fuji se levantó y exploró el departamento. Primero llegó a la cocina, en donde se encontraba Oishi preparando el desayuno.

- ¿Tezuka? – preguntó.

- Debe estar bañándose. – respondió Oishi irreflexivo. Era increible como podía cocinar cuando sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lugar... con otra persona... el muchacho de sonrisa sincera... ojala algún día él fuese capaz de volver a sonreír de ese modo.

Fuji siguió explorando el departamento. Se detuvo ante una puerta que estaba cerrada.

- Seguro que este es...- la puerta se abrió súbitamente, y un Tezuka con el torso al aire, con sólo una toalla que cubría lo de abajo (jeje), apareció en frente del pobre castaño, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal visión.

- Ah, sigues aqui...Voy a cambiarme. – Tezuka esquivó a Fuji y se fue a su habitación. El tensai se quedó inmóvil. "Tiene un buen cuerpo...¡espera, por que estoy pensando en esto!" Fuji no podía evitar sentir las mejillas calientes. ¿Por qué sentía eso? No era el primer hombre semi desnudo que veía. En los vestidores de los chicos veía muchos a menudo.

Quizás era porque Tezuka era muy guapo... y no habían chicos tan guapos en su escuela, de hecho, él (fuji.. N.A : sin contar a Tezuka)) era el más guapo...

- Ya, Fuji, olvídate... pensemos en otra cosa...

Horas mas tardes, Fuji se encontraba en el colegio oyendo aburridas clases. Sin embargo, su atención se mantenía en los sucesos de la mañana. Quizás ya no le desagradaba tanto Tezuka ...

_No te preocupes... yo protegeré_

"Se sintió bien escuchar eso...No sé por qué, pero sus palabras fueron reconfortantes..."

Quizás, en el fondo, Tezuka no era la mala persona que había pensado que era. Después de todo, él le había salvado la vida... besándolo...

- ¿Sucede algo, Fuji-kun? – le preguntó la maestra – Estas todo rojo... ¿No tendrás fiebre?

Todos empezaron a mirar a Fuji, incluidos Eiji y Tezuka.

- Estoy bien – respondió el tensai, mas avergonzado.

- Pareces cansado... ¿Por que no vas a la enfermería a descansar? Luego tus compañeros te prestarán sus cuadernos para que te pongas al día.

- Pero...

- No hay "pero" que valga, Fuji-kun, tu salud es lo primero

- Profesora – habló Eiji – Yo también me siento mal¿puedo ir?

- ¬¬ quédate en tu sitio, Kikumaru...

oooOOOoooOO

Horas mas tarde, Fuji se encontraba acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería, totalmente aburrido, hasta que llegó su amigo Eiji a visitarlo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor, Fuji?

- Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- Ya, entonces acompáñame a...

-Fuji -Eiji no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por Tezuka, quien acababa de llegar. – Necesito hablar contigo. Acompáñame.

Fuji sabia que era algo serio. Miró a Eiji, como pidiendo permiso. El joven pelirrojo asintió, dandole su aprobación. El castaño sonrió.

- Te llamaré mas tarde.

- No te olvides.

- No lo haré.

Fuji se fue junto con Tezuka, dejando a Eiji solo.

- mmm, y ahora... ¿que haré? Tendré que ir de compras solo.

Por otro lado, Tezuka y Fuji caminaban cerca de las canchas de tenis.

- ¿Por qué estamos aqui?

- Tomaré algo prestado.

- ¿...?

- Sígueme.

Tezuka entró en el almacén del club de tenis, Fuji lo siguió. Tezuka cerró la puerta detrás de Fuji.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer aqui, Tezuka? – La habitación era muy pequeña y había muy poca iluminación. Tezuka descubrió una máquina que estaba en un rincón. – Eso es...

- Si, es la máquina que lanza pelotas automáticamente.

- ¿Para que quieres eso?

Tezuka metió unas cuantas pelotas a la máquina.

- Tezuka...

Inesperadamente, Tezuka accionó la máquina y bola salio disparada en dirección a Fuji, que si no fuera por sus grandiosos reflejos, le habría caído en el pecho.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer?

- Fuji, posees un poder que debes aprender a controlar. Tú puedes hacerlo, con voluntad.

Tezuka apretó el botón y otra pelota salió disparada en dirección al tensai, que por poco logro esquivarla. Tezuka apretó tres veces consecutivamente el botón y esta vez fueron tres las pelotas que salieron de la máquina. Fuji no podría esquivarlas todas...

-¡Ah¡no! – El tensai alzó la mano, y un escudo invisible se formó a su alrededor, evitando asi que las pelotas le den.

- ¿Lo ves? – Tezuka le dijo a Fuji – Vamos, otra vez...

oooOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOooooooo

- Waaa ¡ que aburrimiento! – Eiji Kikumaru tiró la envoltura de su chocolate y se sentó en una solitaria banca en medio del centro comercial. – Es muy aburrido mirar tiendas solo.

- ¿Estaeste asiento ocupado?

- No.. – Eiji contestó sin siquiera mirar a la persona que le había hablado. Luego, le pareció que esa voz era ciertamente familiar... entonces, decidió mirar - ¡Oishi!

- Que gusto verte de nuevo, Eiji.

- ¿Que estás haciendo acá?

- Sólo , vine a pasear... digamos que es coincidencia ...

- Es una maravillosa coincidencia. ¡Oishi, Oishi! – Eiji enlazó su brazo con el de su amigo vampiro - ¡vamos¡ acompáñame a mirar tiendas! Estoy interesado en una nueva mochila...

Oishi sonrió y decidió acompañar a su nuevo amigo. En mucho tiempo no se había divertido tanto como en aquel día.

CONTINUARA...

**Holas! Ahi va otro cap. Más, espero que les haya gustado.. a mi me gustó... sobretodo como esta yendo la relación entre Eiji y Oishi ... Y acerca de Fuji y Tezuka, es una relación un poco complicada... avanzará lentamente... es mejor, prefiero no apresurarla... intentaré...**

**Bueno, he estado pensando muucho en esta historia, acerca de que sucederá después... y ya tengo una idea de como acabará... muchas parejas mas XD... mas personajes.- y lamentablemente, algunas muertes... les aviso desde ahora, algunos personajes moriran, y kizas personajes cuya muerte ... bueno, no podría gustarles... estuve dandole muchas vueltas a la cabeza y no kería matar a "ese" personaje, precisamente a ese, pero.. tenía que hacerlo... su muerte es importante... si no les gusta eso, entenderé que no kieran leer más el fic.. me ha pasado, mate a un personaje, y recibi muchos reviews de quejas! Me odiaban jeje XD pero de todos modos, la historia seguirá asi.. ... **

**acerca del lemon... no se si habra en "esta parte del fic" (puede q haga 1 segunda parte.. se me ha complicado la trama al final XD, y hay muchos cabos sueltos)... puesto, q en esta parte abunda mas que nada la intriga, el drama y la acción... bueno... el desarrollo de las relaciones es algo lenta, asi que no se si llegue al lemon... no kiero forzar las cosas.. bueno en fin, muy largo este comentario.. bueno, acerca del título, es 1 cancion de my chemical romance "vampires will never hurt you" (los vampiros nunca te haran daño) y le agruegue, "i won't let them" ( no los dejaré) ...bueno, me parecio lindo jeje en fin, ya m voy... byeee cuidense y hasta el prox capítulo!**


	6. Crushed

Vampires Stories 

Episodio seis

"Crushed"

Eran más de las once de la noche cuando Fuji decidió que era hora de acostarse. Había pasado casi una hora reflexionando acerca de lo sucedido la noche anterior: el ataque de Akaya Kirihara, la noche en el departamento de Tezuka, la tarde que paso con Tezuka tratando de controlar esos extraños poderes que poseía...

- Oh, no – recordó – olvide llamar a Eiji. Pero ya es muy tarde, debe estar dormido. Mañana va a matarme.

Como siempre, el tensai no se equivocó. Al día siguiente, cuando se encontró con su amigo pelirrojo, este le dedicó una mirada fría.

- Eiji, en verdad, lo siento.

- Lo prometiste.

- Estaba muy cansado cuando llegue a mi casa. Por favor, perdóname.

- mmm...

- ¿Puedo compensarte? Ya sé, ¿que te parece si esta tarde salimos juntos y te invito un helado de muchas bolas?

- Suena genial , pero... hoy no puedo... Tengo algo que hacer.

- mmm bueno, entonces mañana...

- Oki, mañana , después de clases. No te olvides, Fuji.

Después de clases, Eiji se dirigió muy contento a un parque en el que había quedado encontrarse con Oishi. Realmente le agradaba estar con Oishi. Él era un muchacho calmado, amble... lo escuchaba con atención... le aconsejaba bien... No lo conocía hace mucho, pero Eiji sentía que podía confiar en él. Sentía que en los dos días que lo había visto, le había contado más cosas que a nadie.

OoOOOooooOOOoooOoooo

Oishi salió apresurado del departamento de Tezuka.

- Oh no, llegaré tarde...

Hace mucho que Oishi no encontraba motivos para sonreír. Desde que se había vuelto vampiro, sólo había encontrado motivos para sufrir. Y eso... porque poco a poco se olvidaba hasta de lo que era sufrir. Su corazón se iba endureciendo, pero, desde que conoció a Eiji, las cosas cambiaron. Era como si la calidez del pelirrojo fuera capaz de derretir el hielo que cubría el corazón de Oishi.

Oishi llegó al parque y vio a Eiji sentado en un banco, cabizbajo.

- Eiji-kun, siento la demora.

Eiji le sonrió a Oishi.

- No importa.

Oishi se sentó al lado de Eiji.

- Todo esta tan tranquilo – comentó Oishi – No hay niños...

- Este parque esta tan descuidado que es muy poco frecuentado por los niños. Me gusta venir aquí cuando necesito estar a solas.

- Eiji, necesito hablar contigo...

- ¿Acerca de...?

- Eiji, tú me contaste de un accidente que tuviste en casa de tu amigo Fuji.

- No fue un accidente, alguien nos atacó. Parece que fue un ladrón. Pero, la verdad, es que no recuerdo bien lo que sucedió. Todo esta muy borroso.

- ¿No recuerdas el rostro de la persona que te atacó?

- Nop.. Además, como todo estaba tan oscuro... Es más, oscuridad es lo único que puedo recordar.

- Eiji...- Oishi estaba decidido. Si realmente quería que los lazos de amistad entre él y Eiji se hiciesen más fuertes, tenía que contarle la verdad. Aunque, lo mas probable era que el pelirrojo decidiese alejarse de él por miedo, pero Oishi no aguantaba seguir mintiendo de esa forma a su amigo. En el fondo, tenía esperanzas de que Eiji llegara a comprenderlo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Oishi?

- Eiji... yo...

- ¿Que estas haciendo, Oishi? – se escuchó una voz fría y unos pasos de una persona que se acercaba . Oishi reconoció aquella voz al instante.

- Kirihara...¿Que haces aquí?

- Nada... solo paseaba... y mira a quien me encontré. A un sucio vampiro de segunda conversando con un humano... lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

- ¿Vampiro? – Eiji miró perplejo a Kirihara - ¿De que hablas?

- Ah, ¿no te contó tu amiguito que es un vampiro?

Eiji no respondió. Estaba muy confundido como para decir algo.

- Bueno – prosiguió Kirihara – Oishi, sabes muy bien que esta prohibido relacionarse con humanos. Sabes el precio que se tiene que pagar por una falta tan grave.

- Espera, Kirihara... Yo no conozco a este humano... Es la primera vez que lo veo...

- ¿De que hablas, Oishi?

- A mi no me parece que así sea. – Kirihara alzó sus manos, y sus uñas se convirtieron en garras.- Bueno, no tengo otra opción más que hacer cumplir las reglas. Lo siento, Oishi, pero debo castigarte a ti y a tu amigo humano.

OooOOOoooOOooooo

Fuji y Tezuka salían recién de la escuela. Se habían quedado otra vez practicando con la máquina lanza-pelotas.

- Has aprendido bastante. – habló Tezuka – Si aprendes a usar correctamente tus poderes, no te quedaras sin energía como aquella vez.

- Tezuka, ¿hace cuanto que eres vampiro?

- Hace mucho...

- ¿Siempre has buscado la forma de regresar a la normalidad?

- No... la verdad es que...

Fuji se detuvo súbitamente.

- Eiji... tengo un mal presentimiento...

- Oishi...

Los dos muchachos se miraron, y luego salieron corriendo.

- Puedo sentir que Eiji esta sufriendo... esta cerca... – dijo Fuji, mientras corría.

- También puedo sentir a Oishi... ¿acaso están juntos? ¿Por qué?

OooOOOoooOOOOoooOOO

- ¡Eiji! – Oishi empujó a Eiji e interceptó con su cuerpo el ataque de Kirihara. A consecuencia de esto fue herido en el hombro por el vampiro de garras.

- ¡Oishi!

- Que decepcionante, Oishi. – Kirihara se acercaba lentamente a Oishi – Pensé que siquiera darías un poco de pelea.

Oishi se levantó, y sacó una daga de su bolsillo.

- Vete, Eiji...

- Pero...

- No dejaré que te haga daño, por eso..¡vete! – Oishi atacó a Kirihara con su daga, quien fácilmente la evadió, y luego incrustó sus garras en la pierna izquierda de Oishi.

- ¡OISHI! – Eiji gritó desesperado y se interpuso entre Oishi y Kirihara. -¡Déjalo en paz!

- ¡No, Eiji, vete!

Kirihara cogió a Eiji del cuello.

- No puedo matar a otro vampiro, pero puedo matarte a ti... muero por beber tu sangre...

- ¡Noo! – Oishi gritó desesperado.

-¡Cállate! – Kirihara le propinó una patada en la cara, haciéndolo volar unos cuantos metros. – Sólo mira cómo mato a tu amigo humano.

- ¡No, por favor! ¡Por lo que mas quieras! ¡Kirihara, noo!

Kirihara estaba a punto de incrustar sus garras en el pecho de Eiji, cuando un rayo color dorado le impacto en el brazo, provocando que soltara a Eiji.

- ¡Déjalo en paz!

- Otra vez tú, maldito humano...

Oishi, herido, se acerco a Eiji arrastrándose.

- Eiji, ¿te encuentras bien?

El pelirrojo no respondió. Estaba concentrado en Fuji, quien se acercaba lentamente a Kirihara.

- No te atrevas a lastimar a Eiji.

Kirihara apretó fuertemente los puños. No soportaba que un humano tuviera la insolencia de hablarle así. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

- Como te atreves...?

Kirihara aprovechó que Fuji le había dado la espalda para ver como se encontraba Eiji y lo atacó. Tezuka se interpuso entre Fuji y Kirihara, recibiendo el ataque de lleno en la espalda.

-¡Tezuka!

Tezuka cayo al suelo de rodillas.

- Que imbécil... dejar que te hirieran sólo para proteger a ese humano.

- Tú... – Fuji empezó a temblar de ira. Apretó sus puños fuertemente. – Te haré pagar por esto. ¡Ya estoy harto de ti!

- ¿Así? – Kirihara afiló sus garras – Te destruiré...

Kirihara atacó a Fuji, pero este alzo su mano y logro detener el ataque del vampiro con una barrera dorada que se formó a su alrededor.

- La última vez que intentaste ese truco no te funciono...- Kirihara intentó romper la barrera usando su fuerza, pero fue inútil. - ¿Qué sucede? No puedo moverme...

- Esta vez, Kirihara... no me vencerás...

Los ojos de Fuji se volvieron dorados, y un extraño signo dorado se formo debajo suyo.

Tezuka veía sorprendido aquel signo.

- Es... necromancia... sin lugar a dudas, Fuji es la reencarnación de nuestro creador...

Con el poder de Fuji, Kirihara fue lanzado lejos , chocando contra el tronco de un árbol. Sus brazos empezaron a moverse contra su voluntad. Las garras de su mano derecha se incrustaron en su hombro izquierdo, y las garras de la mano izquierda en el hombro derecho, quedando así Kirihara clavado en el árbol.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste controlar mi cuerpo?

- Fuji usa la necromancia. – explicó Tezuka – Es decidir, posee la habilidad de manejar a los muertos. En tu cuerpo, Kirihara, están atrapados muchos espíritus. Es por eso que mediante conjuros, Fuji pudo controlar esos espíritus y hacer que tu cuerpo se mueva en contra tuya. Ya que los necrománticos se especializan en manejar a los muertos, nosotros los vampiros quedamos como títeres ante sus poderes.

Los ojos de Fuji regresaron a la normalidad y el aura que cubría su cuerpo se desvaneció.

_El entrenamiento valió la pena, _pensó Tezuka_. Su cuerpo se esta acostumbrando a gastar tanta energía. _

Fuji se acercó a Tezuka.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

El vampiro asintió.

- No es una herida muy grave. Las heridas de los vampiros se cierran solas con rapidez.

- Pero, Tezuka – intervino Oishi – no es una herida tan pequeña. Recuerda que necesitas energía para recuperarte de una herida así... y hace tiempo que tú...necesitas comer...Necesitas sangre humana para recuperar energías...

-Estoy bien. – lo cortó Tezuka.

Fuji se arrodilló, poniéndose al mismo nivel de Tezuka.

- Si necesitas alimentarte... puedes...

- No...

- Tú lo dijiste, que me muerdas no significa que me conviertas en vampiro, y tampoco significa que yo tendré que morir, a menos que decidas chupar toda mi sangre.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Necesitas energía... Tú me besaste – Fuji se sonrojó al decir esto – para que yo recuperara mi energía. Ahora, te devuelvo el favor... No quiero quedar en deuda contigo.

Tezuka se quedo viendo a Fuji un instante. Luego, se acerco a este y le mordió en el cuello para absorber un poco de sangre, lo suficiente para poder reponerse.

Fuji, a consecuencia de la pérdida de energía, se desmayó.

Cuando el tensai abrió los ojos, se encontraba acostado en el departamento de Tezuka. El vampiro estaba a su lado, observándolo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó.

Fuji asintió.

- ¿Y Eiji?

- En la sala, hablando con Oishi. ¿por que hiciste eso?

- Ya te lo dije, no quería tener deudas contigo. Tú me salvaste y ahora yo lo hago. Es muy simple...

No, no era simple. No para Fuji al menos. Cuando vio a Tezuka herido, sintió una rabia incontrolable contra Kirihara. Tezuka le estaba importando mucho, y eso le daba miedo. ¿Por que tenía que importarte tanto la persona culpable de todo el dolor que sentía? Tezuka era el culpable de sus desgracias, después de todo. Si no lo hubiera conocido, no estaría pasando por eso. Entonces, ¿por que sentía eso? ¿Por que se preocupaba por él?

- Y tú... – habló Fuji - ¿por que me protegiste?

- Ya te lo dije, necesito de tu ayuda. No puedo dejarte morir aún.

- Entonces , de verdad que quieres ser humano nuevamente.

- No es por mi, en verdad. Hace tanto que soy vampiro que ya me acostumbre. Es por alguien más...

De pronto, Fuji sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar claramente.

- ¿A..alguien más?

- Si... una persona a la que quiero proteger... Bueno, supongo que Oishi y Eiji ya habrán terminado de hablar. Necesito hablar con Oishi.

Tezuka se retiró de la habitación. Fuji sintió un dolor en el pecho que le era incomprensible. Como si un pedazo de hielo le oprimiera el pecho.

- Alguien más...- se dijo a si mismo – Cuando dijiste " te protegeré".. esas palabras no iban dirigidas a mi... Haces todo esto por alguien más... Pero... ¿por qué me duele tanto saber esto? Realmente quería que me protegieras... quería que me cuidaras... Toda mi vida he sentido que tengo que proteger a alguien , pero nunca me había sentido protegido... Cuando dijiste "te protegeré", realmente sentí algo.. algo muy cálido ... Por primera vez quise depender de alguien... ¿Por que te elegí? No sé... ¿Por que me duele? No sé... Que tonto soy, estoy sufriendo por la persona que me ha causado tanto dolor... – un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas del tensai. Fuji realmente no comprendía sus sentimientos. No sabía que sentía por Kunimitsu Tezuka. Al principio lo odiaba... pero luego, luego descubrió que Tezuka no era un vampiro frío que había aparecido para destruirlo. Tezuka quería la ayuda de Fuji, y lo había protegido. Y Fuji quería alguien que lo protegiera.

- Te mostré todas mis debilidades, Tezuka... Eres la única persona que ha derrumbado mi máscara... Contigo no puedo actuar más... contigo sólo soy yo... tú me has descubierto, en ese momento que me besaste y me dijiste que me ibas a proteger... desde ese momento, mi máscara se derrumbo... hiciste aparecer un nuevo sentimiento dentro de mi... Tezuka... pero parece que yo no puedo causar el mismo efecto en ti...

ooOOOoooOOOOooooo

Eiji y Oishi se encontraban en la sala del departamento de Tezuka.

Ambos estaban silenciosos.

- Lamento no haberte dicho que era un vampiro antes, Eiji... y también lamento haberte ocultado que fui yo quien los atacó esa noche... Sólo, sólo no quería que te alejaras de mí... Cuando te conocí, vi en tus ojos algo que yo hace mucho tiempo había dejado atrás: inocencia. Cuando pude conocerte más, me di cuenta que eres el tipo de persona que es capaz de alegrar al corazón mas duro.. Me gustaba tu forma de ser, y de cierto modo te envidiaba, porque yo quería ser como tú. Tener a alguien así cerca de mi me hizo muy feliz. Aunque fue muy corto el tiempo que pasamos cerca... en ese corto tiempo descubrí muchas cosas de ti que me gustaban. Quería que nos conociéramos más y nos hiciéramos mas amigos, por eso temí que si te contaba la verdad te alejarías de mi. Y no es que pretendiera engañarte para siempre, quería contártelo... pero no sabía como, el miedo era demasiado grande... Eiji, por favor... compréndeme...

- Yo... yo... yo lo entiendo, créeme... resulta muy raro para mi que seas un vampiro y todo eso que me contaste... pero, no quiero... no quiero que eso importe... No te voy a mentir, me duele mucho... pero... si eres tú, no me importa. Quiero olvidar todo lo que sucedió en la casa de Fuji aquella noche. Y quiero olvidar el hecho de que seas vampiro... Yo te quiero Oishi, no me importa nada más... Quiero... quiero que sigamos saliendo juntos, que nos divirtamos juntos... quiero seguir hablando contigo...- Eiji no pudo contener las lágrimas al decir esto. Oishi se quedó silencioso un momento, luego habló:

- Lo siento, Eiji, pero... es mejor que no nos veamos más.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un baldazo de agua fría para Eiji.

- ¿no vernos más?

- Es por tu seguridad. Los vampiros no podemos relacionarnos con humanos. Si nos vuelven a ver juntos, yo seré castigado y seguro que a ti también te harán daño. No me perdonaría si algo malo te sucede.

- Pero... Oishi... no ... no es justo... Ahora que nos hemos vuelto tan amigos... Tu amistad me ayuda mucho, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo... Esto no puede ser así...

- Eiji...

- ¡No, no quiero, Oishi! – Eiji se abalanzó contra Oishi y lo abrazó. Oishi le correspondió el abrazo.

- Yo tampoco quisiera... pero, tiene que ser así... No quiero que te lastimen.

- Pero, Oishi...

- Compréndelo por favor, es mejor para los dos..

- Lo sé, eso lo se... pero .. aún así, no quiero... ¿por qué? No es justo...

- Perdóname, Eiji. Es mejor que te vayas, ya.

- Pero...

- Vete, por favor. Este será el último adiós. Cuídate mucho.

Oishi abrió la puerta del departamento y empujó a Eiji hacia la salida. Seguidamente cerró la puerta.

- ¡Espera, Oishi!¡ Ábreme! – se escuchaba la voz de Eiji desde el otro lado de la puerta, seguida por un par de golpes en la puerta.

- Vete, Eiji. !Vete!

Los sollozos del pelirrojo eran audibles desde el lado de Oishi. Pero, después de un par de minutos cesaron completamente. Eiji se había ido.

Oishi golpeó la puerta con sus puños, y luego acostó su cabeza en la puerta. Tezuka se acercó por detrás.

- Oishi...

- ¿Por qué no puedo llorar, Tezuka? Me siento muy triste... pero no puedo... Pero, es lo mejor para ambos.

-Hablaré con Atobe en tu favor, porque seguro Kirihara le contará de esto... Si no hablo con él, podría castigarte. Pero no debes ver nunca mas a Eiji Kikumaru.

Oishi asintió.

- Muchas gracias, Tezuka. Y , perdóname por las molestias. No soy mas que un estorbo para ti ¿no?

Lejos de allí, Kirihara Akaya aún se encontraba atrapado en el árbol. Intentaba mover sus garras para liberarse, pero por cada milímetro que lograba moverlas, sentía dolor. Además, estas habían quedado bien incrustadas en sus huesos.

- Mierda...

- ¿Problemas? – se escuchó una voz desconocida, seguida por un sonoro bostezo.

- Jirou, ¿estas ahí?

Un muchacho de ojos soñolientos llamado Jirou apareció. Detrás de él aparecieron dos hombres más. Uno era alto y de contextura gruesa. El otro tenía el cabello lila, y era muy simpático. Llevaba una larga capa negra.

- Atobe-sama... Kabaji... – susurró Kirihara.

- Mira no mas en los problemas que te metes. – dijo Atobe, avanzando hacia Kirihara – Dejarte así colgado sería un perfecto castigo...

- No puedes hacerme eso...

- Oh, claro que si puedo...

- Por favor, Atobe-sama, no...

- Así me gusta más.

Atobe chasqueó sus dedos, y unas pequeñas explosiones provocaron que las garras de Kirihara se partieran en dos, logrando así que sus brazos quedaran liberados. Pero la otra mitad de las garras aún sujetaban a Kirihara contra el árbol.

-Kabaji – dijo Atobe – Quítale esas garras una por una.

- Usu!

- Y bueno, Kirihara, ¿quien te hizo esto?

- Ese maldito humano... Fuji... no se como pudo, uso algo que según Tezuka era necromancia...

- ¿Necromancia? Entonces verdaderamente él es su reencarnación...

- ¿De que hablas, Atobe?

- Trátame con respeto, es "Atobe-sama"... Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacerle una visita a ese tal Fuji.

- ¿Lo destruirá?

- No... ese Fuji es muy interesante como para destruirlo. Necesito investigarlo.

- ¡Pero es un maldito humano!

- No me hables así... Yo soy el jefe y haré lo que se me plazca, no tienes que cuestionarme.. Ahora, Kirihara, quiero que regreses junto con Jirou y Kabaji a la guarida, y no salgas de allí.

- Pero...

- ¡Es una orden! No te atrevas a desafiarme.

Atobe se retiró. Kirihara se dirigió a Jirou.

- No se lo pregunto a esta masa de músculos ( refiriéndose a Kabaji) porque no tiene suficiente cerebro como para responderme, pero te pregunto a ti, Jirou... ¿No crees que Atobe se pasa de la raya? Se cree que puede mandarnos sin explicaciones... estoy harto de eso... ¿tu no?

Jirou sonrió.

- Haré todo lo que el señor Atobe me pida...

ooOOOoooOOOooooOOOOooo

Fuji se encontraba camino a su salón de clases, cuando alguien lo cogió del brazo y lo jaló hasta un salón desocupado. La persona que lo había jalado no era otro más que Atobe Keigo, el jefe de los vampiros. Fuji se puso muy nervioso al verlo. Intento retroceder, pero no pudo hacerlo más porque se chocó con la pared. Atobe lo tenía acorralado, ¿que haría? ¿Lo atacaría?

- Fuji Syusuke... es un gusto, mi nombre es Atobe Keigo... es un gusto... – Fuji se sorprendió mucho. El jefe de los vampiros se acaba de presentar.

- ¿Que quieres? – le preguntó Fuji, temeroso.

- Oh, que directo... falta de modales... Bueno, solo quería verte... Así que eres "su" reencarnación... Bueno, hay algo en tu mirada que me recuerda a él...

- ¿Hablas de...?

- Si, de mi creador. La persona que me amó y que quiso revivirme, pero termino creando a un monstruo. La persona a la cual yo mismo exterminé... ¿me recuerdas?

- No recuerdo nada de lo que me dices...

- Entonces yo te haré recordar.

Atobe se acercó más a Fuji. El joven tensai se sentía paralizado frente a Atobe y sus penetrantes ojos negros, que poco a poco se iban volviendo rojos. El tensai cerró los ojos, esperando ser atacado, pero sólo recibió un beso por parte del jefe de los vampiros. Fuji no pudo rechazarlo. Un montón de imágenes asediaron su cabeza... imágenes de un pasado que apenas conocía... Aquellas imágenes lo mostraban a él junto con Atobe.

De pronto la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Atobe! – se escuchó una voz conocida. Atobe se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse cara a cara con Tezuka, que miraba fríamente al jefe de los vampiros. - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- No tienes porque ser tan rudo... No voy a quitarte a tu presa...

- Fuji no es mi...

- Pero recuerda que si tu no la tomas, yo lo haré por ti...- habiendo dicho esto, Atobe se retiró. En la habitación quedaron solos Fuji y Tezuka.

- Tezuka , yo... – Fuji se detuvo al darse cuenta que no tenía nada que explicar. Tezuka no le iba recriminar por haberse besado con Atobe... además, no fue él quien lo beso... Fuji no quiso besarse con Atobe. Y seguro Tezuka sabía eso... ¿o no?... Lo cierto es que Fuji nunca había visto a Tezuka tan serio como aquella vez.

- ¿No te hizo nada?

- No...

- Bien. – Tezuka respondió escuetamente, y se retiró, dejando a Fuji solo. El tensai se quedo mas confundido que nunca.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, en la estación de trenes, un muchacho se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas. Otro chico mas alto se le acercó, este llevaba muchas maletas.

- ¬¬ ¡Oye, Echizen! Ayúdame con las maletas.

- No quiero...

- ¬¬ No se como terminé siendo tu niñera... Que tenga que cuidarte no significa que sea tu esclava o algo así. Respétame, soy mayor que tu...

- Momo-senpai, haces mucho ruido...

- ¬¬ Grrr! ¡Echizen!

_Tezuka-san, ya llegué..._- el joven de nombre Echizen se puso su gorra y cogió una de las maletas que llevaba el otro chico de nombre Momo... Cogió la maleta mas pequeña...

**Continuara...**

**Fin del episodio ... este si que me salio largo! Muchas cosas han pasado en tan sólo 1 ep, no? Creo que los sentimientos de fuji se están definiendo más... solo faltan los de tezuka... esa es la parte mas compleja... **

**Acerca de eiji y oishi, se supone que deben separarse... pero ya saben que el niño pelirrojo no es nada obediente, ¿no?...**

**Yee salio x fin jirou XD.. y como lo prometí, Echizen y Momo! Su participación en la historia supongo que la definiré en el sgte episodio... ah y en el sgte episodio aparecerán muuuuchos personajes, espero no demorarme en actualizar...**

**Bueno, igual espero que les haya gustado este cap...! **

**Hasta la prox, byee cuidense ...**

**NOTA.- AH y para aclarar.. ya se habran dado cuenta que los vampiros de esta historias no son convencionales... he inventado un nuevo concepto de ellos.. lamento decepcionarlos si esperaban una historia fiel de vampiros...**

**Y el lemon, no es seguro... aun no se si llegara a ese punto...**

**Y el nick, ya me dio flojera cambiarlo, cuando lo haga les avisaré...**


	7. Enfrentando sentimientos

Vampire Stories

Episodio siete

"enfrentando sentimientos"

Era muy temprano y los salones de clases de la escuela Seisshun Gakuen estaban prácticamente deshabitados. Sólo unos cuantos alumnos y profesores habían llegado. En el salón 3-A se encontraba un muchacho de ojos penetrantes cubiertos por anteojos. Su nombre era Kunimitsu Tezuka. El joven vampiro observaba detenidamente por la ventana la entrada del colegio; esperaba la llegada de alguien. De pronto, ese alguien hizo su aparición. Tezuka fijó su atención en él.

- Fuji...

Flashback 

Tezuka se encontraba en su departamento. Conversaba con Atobe, que estaba sentado en un sofá.

- Fuji Syusuke ¿no?... Es un chico muy interesante... Verdaderamente, él es la reencarnación de nuestro creador... – habló Atobe – Pero, ¿ realmente piensas que él será capaz de salvarnos de nuestra maldición?

- Así lo creo.

- Mmm... si, quizás estés en lo correcto... de todos modos, con el poder que tiene Fuji, me da ansias por saber como sabe su sangre...

- Atobe...

- Además es un muchacho muy hermoso... sus labios...

- No dejaré que te acerques a Fuji.

- Vamos Tezuka, ¿por qué no divertirnos un poco con él?

- Le prometí a Fuji que no lo lastimaría. Sólo quiero su ayuda.

- Que aguafiestas eres, Tezuka. Bueno, entonces te recomiendo que lo cuides bien. A mi no me interesa ser humano, pero ya que a ti si te interesa, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. Es tu responsabilidad. Lastima, un muchacho tan provocativo... es una pena dejarlo ir sin morderlo.

_Fin del flash back..._

"Lamento arruinar tu vida así, Fuji", pensó Tezuka "pero con tal de cumplir con mis objetivos, soy capaz de todo..."

La puerta del salón se abrió.

-Tezuka... – Fuji entró al salón y se acercó a Tezuka.

- No te preocupes, Atobe no se acercará mas a ti. No te hará daño. Cumpliré con mi promesa , no saldrás lastimado. Ni tu ni tus seres queridos. Lo que pasó con Kikumaru estuvo fuera de mi alcance, no fue mi culpa...

- Lo sé. Y creo en tu palabra, Tezuka.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Atobe?

- Nada, sólo se presentó. Ah.. y me dijo, me dijo que él fue quien mato a su creador..

- Si, Atobe fue el primer vampiro. Él fue quien me convirtió en vampiro.

- ¿Si?

-Si. Lo hizo para salvar mi vida. Yo estaba muriendo, lo único que pudo hacer para salvarme fue convertirme en vampiro. Aunque, no le agradezco por eso. Él me pasó esta maldición sólo para mantenerme cerca de él. Yo hubiera preferido irme para descansar en paz. Ahora no sé si algún día podré hacer eso.

- No se cómo, pero haré todo lo posible por ayudarte...

- Lo sé, tenemos un pacto. Y no te preocupes, cuando todo esto termine y mis propósitos se cumplan, no tendrás que volver a verme. Desapareceré de tu vida.

Tezuka se fue, dejando a Fuji solo en el salón.

- ¿Te irás... Tezuka? No te volveré a ver...

La puerta del salón volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez fue Eiji Kikumaru quien entró. El muchacho pelirrojo no conservaba la alegría de siempre.

- Buenos días, Fuji... ¿que sucede? ¿te sientes mal?

- No – el tensai sonrió como siempre – Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- Vi a Tezuka salir del salón. Que suerte tienes, Fuji. Yo no puedo volver a ver a Oishi, en cambio tú si puedes estar cerca de Tezuka.

- ¿De que hablas? – esta vez el tensai se sonrojó. ¿Tezuka? Yo solo lo acompaño porque necesita mi ayuda... pero no me satisface estar cerca suyo.

- ¿Qué? Entonces... ¿ustedes no son pareja?

- ¡Claro que no!

- Mmm – Eiji puso su usual cara pícara – Pero a ti te gusta él, ¿no?

- Claro que no. Estoy ansioso por librarme de él.

- No se te ve en tu cara. Fuji, Fuji... Tú nunca te sonrojas asi, nunca te pones nervioso... Pero cuando hablas de Tezuka, no eres el mismo. No intentes ocultar tus sentimientos a tu mejor amigo.

El joven castaño suspiro. No podía engañarle a Eiji.

- Bueno... la verdad no sé que es lo que siento respecto a él. Lo cierto es que para él no soy nadie.

- A mi no me pareció eso la otra vez...

- ¿La otra vez?

- Si.. verás, te contaré... cuando te desmayaste...

_-- flashback---_

Después de que Fuji le permitió a Tezuka beber un poco de su sangre, perdió el conocimiento.

- ¡Fuji! – Eiji se acercó a su amigo, preocupado por él.

- Esta bien.- dijo Tezuka – Sólo se ha desmayado. Kikumaru, por favor, ayuda a Oishi a caminar.

- Si.

Tezuka cogió a Fuji en sus brazos y lo llevó a su departamento. Eiji lo siguió con Oishi en sus hombros.

En el departamento de Tezuka, el vampiro de anteojos colocó al tensai sobre su cama y lo tapó con unas frazadas.

- No entiendo nada de lo que esta sucediendo... Díganme por favor, ¿quienes son ustedes en verdad?

- Eiji... – Oishi empezó a hablar – Nosotros... nosotros somos vampiros...

- Pero... – Eiji estaba muy confundido- No entiendo.. pensé que no existían.

- Pues si existimos. – dijo Tezuka, fríamente.

- Y Fuji, ¿también es vampiro? – preguntó Eiji.

- No – respondió Tezuka – Él es humano... sólo que... posee poderes extraordinarios. Yo necesito esos poderes, y Fuji aceptó ayudarme...

- Eiji – Oishi puso su mano sobre el hombro de Eiji – necesito hablar contigo, a solas. Vamos a la sala.

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala. Antes de irse, Eiji fijó su mirada en Fuji una vez más, y vio como Tezuka colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza del tensai y acariciaba su cabello.

_-- fin del flashback –_

- A mi me pareció que Tezuka estaba muy preocupado por ti. – comentó el pelirrojo.

- No creo... Es que, Tezuka me lo dijo... él tiene otra persona a quien proteger. Esto no lo hace por mi, sino por alguien más.

- mmm... yo no creo que sea verdad... sólo que no es bueno expresando sus sentimientos, como tú... Son tan parecidos...

- mmm...

oooOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooooooooOOoooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Las nubes habían cubierto completamente al sol. La ausencia de luz hacia que pareciese mas tarde de lo que realmente era. Fuji llegó un poco deprimido a su casa. Aunque su depresión la ocultaba muy bien tras su usual máscara sonriente. Cuando entró a su casa, se sorprendió al ver dos pares de zapatillas en el recibidor.

- ¿Yuuta? – Fuji se dirigió animado a la sala, esperando encontrarse con su hermanito, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con un muchacho de cabello negro ondulado. - ¿Quien eres tú?

- Tu debes ser el hermano mayor de Yuuta. – el muchacho se paso la mano por el cabello y se acercó al tensai, extendiéndole una mano. – Mi nombre es Hajime Mizuki, soy un amigo de Yuuta. Es un placer.

Fuji estrechó su mano, y al hacerlo, sintió algo extraño. La mano de ese muchacho carecía de calor humano. Y había algo raro en él. Algo que no le parecía humano.

-Aniki (hermano mayor). – Yuuta acababa de aparecer en la sala. Traía consigo una bandeja con dos tazas de té. – Llegas temprano. Pensé que tenías entrenamiento hoy. –Yuuta dejó la bandeja en una mesita.

- Ya no pertenezco al club de tenis. – explicó el mayor de los Fuji. Luego, notó algo extraño en su hermano. – Yuuta, no hace frío. ¿Por que llevas una bufanda?

- Ah – Yuuta se puso nervioso. – Estoy enfermo.

Fuji tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se acercó a su hermano y le arranchó la bufanda.

-¡Aniki! ¿Qué haces?

Fuji notó una herida aún no cicatrizaba en el cuello de su hermano. No había duda, conocía muy bien ese tipo de herida.

- Una mordedura... de vampiro... – susurró el tensai, pero tanto su hermano como el amigo de su hermano pudieron oírlo. – Tú... – Fuji se dirigió a Mizuki – tu mordiste a mi hermano... lo convertiste en vampiro...

El tensai de Seigaku se abalanzó contra Mizuki, lo cogió de las solapas e intentó golpearlo, pero Yuuta lo detuvo cogiendo su brazo.

-¡Aniki! ¡detente!

- ¡Maldito! ¡Te mataré! ¿Por qué convertiste a mi hermano en vampiro?

- ¡Aniki! ¡Espera, fui yo quien se lo pedi!

Fuji soltó a Mizuki y se fijó en su hermano.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Yo acepté ser vampiro ... lo hice por Mizuki-san... Lo hice porque quería estar siempre a su lado...Lo quiero y quiero estar con él.

- Yuuta, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Tu vida no volverá a ser igual. Te has condenado a una vida llena de sufrimientos. Es una maldición.

- Si estoy al lado de Mizuki-san, esta bien.

- Yuuta... Y tú, Mizuki. ¿No te importa que Yuuta tenga que sufrir por ti?

- Es un sacrificio necesario.

- ¿Qué?

- Yuuta se sacrificó necesariamente por nuestro amor. Es la única forma en la que podemos estar juntos : siendo iguales .

-¡Maldito egoísta! ¡Tú ya eras vampiro, no tenias nada que perder! ¡No te ha importado arruinar la vida de Yuuta!

- Aniki, yo estoy bien.. no me quejo de nada... yo tomé la decisión... decidí que mizuki-san era mas importante para mi que cualquier otra cosa...

-¡No lo acepto!¡Jamás lo aceptaré!

Fuji apretaba sus puños con fuerza y se mordía los labios. Tenía ganas de matar a Mizuki, pero por respeto a su hermano, no hacia nada. Pero le costaba contenerse.

- Y tu, Syusuke-kun, ¿como sabes de los vampiros? – preguntó Mizuki.

- No te importa.

- Aniki, ¿a ti también te han mordido? – preguntó el menor de los Fuji, fijándose en la herida del cuello de su hermano.

- Si... pero no soy un vampiro.

- ¿Y como estas con vida? – preguntó Mizuki – Cuando un vampiro escoge una presa, no la deja hasta haberle chupado toda la sangre.

- Mis asuntos no te importan. Yuuta, te salvaré ... no te preocupes...

- No hay forma de que un vampiro regrese a su forma humana, Syusu...

Esta vez Fuji no le dijo nada pero le dedicó una mirada tan fría que calló inmediatamente a Mizuki..

-Aniki...

Fuji dejo la casa muy enfadado. Estaba mas motivado a encontrar una cura para los vampiros. Y para eso, necesita seguir entrenando. Y para seguir entrenando, necesitaba encontrar a Tezuka, no importa si le causaba dolor verlo. Iría a su casa.

OoOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOOOOooooo

Eiji, echado boca arriba en su cama, no podía evitar pensar en Oishi. Como lo había conocido... Lo bien que lo había pasado con él... En la pared estaban pegadas las fotos que se había tomado con Oishi aquel día en el centro comercial.

- No... no puede ser – se dijo a si mismo el pelirrojo – No puedo aceptarlo. Que simplemente nos separemos, no lo aceptaré... Encontraré el modo de que estemos juntos otra vez, Oishi. No me importa desafiar las reglas.

OoOOooooOOOoooooOoooo

Aquel barrio era muy peligroso. Era continuamente frecuentado por maleantes. Gente que a nadie le importaba. Por eso era el lugar perfecto para encontrar una buena presa. Kirihara Akaya continuamente rondaba esos lugares cuando tenía hambre. Lo malo es que por ahí solo había gente desagradable.

- Igual todos los humanos son asquerosos..- se dijo a si mismo. De pronto, un muchacho que se hallaba echado en el suelo llamó su atención. No era como los otros humanos que frecuentaban la zona. Tenía el cabello rojo.

- Un humano decente... La sangre joven es mas deliciosa..

Kirihara se acercó al humano.

- ¿Qué hace un joven de apariencia delicada por estos lugares? – le preguntó Kirihara, con mirada maliciosa.

El muchacho lo miró detenidamente y luego se puso de pie. Tenía grandes ojos verdes, y masticaba incesantemente un chicle.

- Pues , verás.. – contestó el muchacho – Vine a cazar vampiros como tú.

Kirihara se sorprendió. No tuvo tiempo de decir algo porque otro hombre apareció detrás de él y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Todo se hizo oscuro para Kirihara.

OoOOoooOOOoooOOOoOOO

Tezuka se encontraba solo en su departamento, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre. No podia ser Oishi, porque si no, utilizaría su llave. Tezuka abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ryoma Echizen, junto con su protector Momoshiro Takeshi.

- Tezuka-senpai – dijo Echizen – he llegado.

- Pasa.- Tezuka dejo pasar al pequeño y a su protector. Momo dejó las maletas en el suelo y se sentó exhausto en el sofa.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Tezuka-senpai.

Tezuka asintió. Para él era una sorpresa ver a Ryoma ahí, pero aquella sorpresa era agradable. El frío vampiro le dedicó una clara sonrisa.

En ese momento, Fuji llegó.

- Tezuka...

- Fuji, él es Ryoma Echizen... Ryoma, el es Syusuke Fuji.

-mucho gusto. – Fuji se presentó con una ligera venia. Ryoma no correspondió al saludo. Examinaba cuidadosamente a Fuji.

- Y yo – habló Momo – soy Momoshiro Takeshi, quien se encarga de cuidar a este mocoso fastidioso.

Fuji no le hizo caso a Momo. Él también examinaba cuidadosamente a Ryoma. Había algo en él que le llamaba la atención. Es como si ya lo conociese, aunque estaba seguro de que nunca antes lo había visto. O al menos, no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

Por otro lado, en un cuarto muy oscuro, un hombre de mirada fría y cabello negro acababa de llegar y se dirigía a saludar a otro hombre que se encontraba sentado en un sillón. El cabello de este segundo hombre era azul y un poco largo. Estaba durmiendo, parecía muy cansado. El primer hombre puso su mano sobre el hombro del segundo.

- Yukimura... ¿te encuentras bien?

El hombre llamado Yukimura despertó.

- Genichirou, ya regresaste... ¿Lo trajeron?

- Si, está en el salón de prisioneros.

- Entiendo. Iré a verlo en un momento. ¿Con quien está?

- Con Marui. Probablemente lo este torturando para que hable.

- Desapruebo eso...

- No podemos evitarle a Marui desquitar toda la ira que siente contra esas criaturas del demonio...

Yukimura se puso de pie. La expresión de su rostro era severa.

- Recuerda que yo soy parte ahora de esas criaturas del demonio... pero sin embargo, lucho para destruirlas...

CONTINUARA...

OLAS! Si, actualicé muy rápido XD.. es que estaba inspirada para seguir escribiendo. Me gustó bastante este episodio, y no me dificultó escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado. Aunque seguro que ya los dejé mas confundidos que antes...

mmm.. la escena entre Oishi y Eiji del anterior cap, dejó dos opiniones muy diferentes .. a algunos los hizo llorar y a otros les hizo reir.. a los q les hizo reir, INSENSIBLES! Jejjje MENTIRA MENTIRA! Es q yo soy bien cursi, ya se habrán dado cuenta, a mi me gusta el drama.. me encanta XD... no me había imaginado esa escena tan dramática, pero cuando la escribí no me pude contener...

la gente se asusta jeje con eso d q a kien kiere tezuka en verdad? Weno... tezuka es muy tonto, como en la serie... ya se dara cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y acerca d 1 posible atoxfuji.. no esta pensado para este fic, tranquilidad.. tranquilidad...

ah y flame alchemist, bueno.. tomo en cuenta tu consejo d no apresurar mucho las cosas, y hacer q todo pase en 1 cap... es q ese cap lo escribi apresurada.. tratare de q las cosas sean mas pausadas sin q el fic se haga lento...

y bueno, despues d este cap, odian a mizuki? A mi m gusta, me parece sincero.. egoista, pero sincero.. creo q es 1 d los personajes mas francos de la serie, realmente me gusta... aunq kirihara es mucho mejor... en fin, espero que les guste como va el fic y muchas gracias x los reviews! Me apoyan a seguir escribiendo.. byee cuidense!


	8. Sentimientos declarados Los cazadores

Vampire stories

Episodio ocho 

"Sentimientos declarados /Los cazadores (parte uno) "

Cuando Kirihara abrió los ojos, pensó que se había vuelto ciego, ya que no podía ver nada en absoluto. Al intentar moverse se dio cuenta de que unas cadenas lo sujetaban fuertemente contra una pared. Su cuerpo estaba magullado. De pronto, el vampiro escuchó un chirrido provocado por una puerta que se abría. Un rayo de luz se filtró en la habitación. Kirihara pudo ver unos ojos dorados que lo veían con frialdad. El primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente era que Fuji Syusuke se encontraba en frente suyo.

-Kirihara Akaya... – El vampiro se dio cuenta que esa voz no podía ser de Fuji, entonces, ¿quién sería ese hombre de ojos dorados que le hablaba?

- ¿Quién eres?

- Mi nombre es Yukimura Seiichi. Soy un cazador.

- No te diré nada de nosotros...

-Supuse que no querrías hablar voluntariamente, así que preparé unos métodos para convencerte.

Kirihara sabía a lo que se refería.

OOooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOooooo

Fuji veía fijamente a Ryoma, y este le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad. Se generó un pesado silencio en la habitación.

- Ryoma – Momo rompió el silencio – Es mejor reportarnos donde Atobe.

-No quiero. Si voy donde él me obligará a quedarme ahí, y yo quiero quedarme aquí.

-¡ pero... Echizen!

- Lamento que no puedas quedarte aquí, Echizen. – habló Tezuka.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Atobe no lo aprobaría.

- Me llega lo que él diga.

- Vendrá a llevarte de todos modos, y no pienso pelearme con él.

Ryoma dejó escapar un gruñido. Sabiendo que no lograría convencer a Tezuka, se dejó caer en un sofá.

- Echizen, ¿por qué has venido? – preguntó Tezuka.

Ryoma no contestó. Su expresión cambio de repente. Tezuka notó algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-La madre de Ryoma... – empezó Momo, pero Ryoma lo silenció con una fría mirada.

- Ella murió. – terminó Ryoma, pero no dijo nada más. Tezuka no quiso preguntar más para no incomodarlo. Fuji se limitaba a ver la escena. Le dolió ver la preocupación con la que Tezuka veía al pequeño. El tensai podía sentir la angustia que el vampiro sentía, aún cuando su expresión era fría.

- Ryoma... ve donde Atobe, yo te buscaré ahí.

-Si... supongo que no tengo otra…

Ryoma se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Echizen, espera! – Momo cogió las maletas y se fue tras Ryoma.

Tezuka y Fuji se quedaron solos en el departamento.

-Ryoma también es un vampiro... sólo que, de una clase diferente. – explicó Tezuka.

- ¿Una clase diferente?

- Cuando su madre fue mordida, ella estaba embarazada. Lo más normal es que ella se hubiese vuelto una vampiresa y su bebé hubiese muerto. Pero, el bebé no murió... Ella dio a luz.

-Ese bebé es Ryoma.

Tezuka asintió.

- El bebé nació vampiro... Pero, lo más extraño es que los vampiros no podemos crecer, sin embargo, él lo ha hecho. Él envejeció y se convirtió en adolescente. Pero, ahí se ha quedado... Ahora crece con lentitud, aunque sigue haciéndolo. Definitivamente es un vampiro muy raro, y ha llamado la atención de todos. Y no sólo eso, si bien, hay veces que su cuerpo le pide sangre humana, esto no es tan frecuente porque él puede alimentarse como cualquier otro humano. Le llaman seudo-vampiro, o también mitad humano, mitad vampiro... Debido a su extraña condición, muchos lo desprecian y lo ven como un vampiro de sangre sucia.

- Entiendo... es por eso que sientes pena por él, y por eso quieres protegerlo.

Tezuka miró intensamente a Fuji. El tensai se limitó a sonreír.

- Él es la persona a la que tanto quieres proteger, ¿no?

- Lo hago porque no quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo pase. Quiero liberarlo de esta maldición. Además... su madre así me lo pidió... Pidió que hiciera todo lo posible por salvarlo. Cumpliré con mi promesa.

- Te veías muy preocupado por él.

Tezuka cambió de tema.

- ¿Y a que has venido, Fuji?

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del castaño.

- Mi hermano es un vampiro.

Tezuka se sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo?

- Fue mordido por un vampiro llamado Mizuki.

- ¿Hajime Mizuki?... Pero.. Él no puede...

-¿No puede?

- Bien, no debe... Se supone que antes de transformar a alguien en vampiro, tienes hablar con Atobe. No se puede ir transformando a cuanto humano se te cruce en vampiro. Si Atobe se entera, seguro Mizuki será castigado.

Por un momento, Fuji sintió que eso realmente lo que quería. Pero luego cambió de opinión.

- No, no quiero involucrar a Yuuta en esto. Es decir, no quiero que tenga contactos con los demás vampiros... ni con Atobe ni con nadie. Ahora más que nunca quiero encontrar esa cura para los vampiros. Quiero salvar a mi hermano de esa maldición y quiero que vuelva a ser humano. Y si también si pudiese matar a Mizuki...

- Es bueno que ahora estés motivado...

- Tezuka... Lo estoy desde hace tiempo... Yo quiero ayudarte...

Tezuka examinó a Fuji fríamente.

- Has cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que te vi. Y no, no fue aquella vez que fui a tu colegio... La primera vez que te vi, tu caminabas en la calle junto a tu amigo Kikumaru . Sonreías de un modo diferente al de ahora. Había cierto misterio en esa sonrisa, como si la usaras para ocultar algo. Sin embargo, ahora es diferente. Siento como si te estuvieras mostrando tal como eres...

Algo en el interior de Fuji se heló por completo. Tezuka había descubierto como era…

- ¿Es este "tu verdadero yo", Fuji?

Fuji no respondió. Tezuka había desvanecido por completo su máscara. De pronto, se encontró sonriéndose a si mismo.

- Tienes razón, Tezuka. Toda mi vida he creado una máscara, seguro para protegerme de ser lastimado. Decidí crear es máscara impenetrable desde que tomé la responsabilidad de proteger a Yuuta. Desde entonces no he pensado más que en proteger a mis seres queridos.. yo… yo tenía que protegerlos… Pero, todo eso cambió cuando te conocí. Por primera vez quise sentirme protegido… Quería que tú…

Fuji se acercó a Tezuka. Sólo centímetros distanciaban los labios de ambos muchachos.

- Tú me haces sentir algo que nadie jamás me ha hecho sentir… No sé por qué… quizás porque posees la fortaleza que jamás tendré…

Fuji intentó juntar sus labios con los del vampiro, pero este lo rechazó.

- No comprendo los sentimientos de los humanos, hace tiempo que los olvidé… Yo no puedo sentir por ti lo que tú sientes por mi. Simplemente, porque no se querer…

Fuji no dijo nada. De cierto modo esperaba esa respuesta. Sabía que él no podía significar algo en el corazón del vampiro. A pesar de que su expresión era fría, por dentro, quería llorar. Hace mucho que no se sentía tan infeliz…

- Sin embargo, me sorprende que puedas sentir algo por mi. – continuó Tezuka. Su rostro era completamente inexpresivo. Como si aquella conversación no le afectara en lo mas mínimo. – Es ilógico, ya que es por mi que te has metido en este mundo oscuro y sangriento.

-A veces, ni nosotros mismos podemos entender lo que sentimos. Desgraciadamente, yo no puedo controlar mis sentimientos. Quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo…

- Me pregunto si yo fui así, hace mucho tiempo…

Aún tras esa mirada inexpresiva, Fuji pudo sentir algo de melancolía en los ojos del vampiro. Fuji sonrió. Pero no como siempre… no, aquella sonrisa era muy distinta. Era sincera. Fuji pudo notar algo de emociones en el vampiro, si bien estos eran casi imperceptibles.

_Tezuka_, pensó el tensai, _aún quedan sentimientos enterrados bajo esa fría fachada que tú tambien has construido de ti… _

El tensai besó una de las mejillas del vampiro, quien se mantuvo quieto, sorprendido por la forma de actuar del castaño.

- Te convertiré en humano… nuevamente, y podrás recordar como se sentía…

- No te entiendo…

- Quizás pronto puedas hacerlo…

El tensai se despidió del vampiro y se retiró. Tezuka estaba muy confundido. Fuji Syusuke no era un chico normal… había algo tan enigmático en él. Durante mucho tiempo, había observado a los humanos, pero nunca había visto a un chico como ese. Por momentos sonreía angelicalmente, y por otros, parecía aterrador. Pero esa sonrisa… ¿Quién era el verdadero fuji syusuke? ¿fue esa sonrisa sincera?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El cielo gris era deprimente. Oishi caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, y sin querer, terminó en frente de la tienda en la que había conocido a Eiji. En su mente revivió las escenas de aquel día…

- Tu me enseñaste a querer, Eiji, nunca olvidaré eso…

De pronto, dos manos cubrieron los ojos de Oishi. El joven vampiro pudo reconocer la calidez de esas manos.

- Eiji…

-¡Bingo, Oishi! Me da tanto gusto encontrarte aquí… Ambos pensábamos en nosotros…

- No debemos vernos.

-¡espera!

Oishi intentó irse, pero Eiji lo cogió del brazo.

- No permitiré que te vayas…

- Eiji, ¿Por qué no quieres entender? No podemos… Si nos seguimos viendo, los demás vampiros intentarán hacerte daño… Yo no quiero eso. Nunca podría perdonarme si algo malo te sucede por mi culpa.

- Oishi, tú eres el que no quieres entender… He intentado olvidarte, pero simplemente no puedo. Te quiero mucho, Oishi.

- Yo también, pero no… no es correcto… por tu seguridad…

- Sabes lo que Tezuka y Fuji están tratando de hacer, ¿no?

- Si, pero no creo…

- Yo creo en Fuji, y necesito que tú también. ¿No lo entiendes? Si ellos logran descubrir el modo de convertir a un vampiro en humano, nosotros podríamos estar juntos. Porque te quiero, voy a aferrarme a esa esperanza. Pero necesito saber que tú también lo harás. Necesito saber que tú también lucharas por nuestro… amor.

Oishi se perdió en la intensa mirada del muchacho pelirrojo.

- Mantendré las esperanzas, Eiji. – Oishi puso su mano en la mejilla de su querido neko – Lograremos estar juntos.

Eiji se aferró al pecho de Oishi, quien lo abrazó fuertemente. Ambos jóvenes no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo vistos por un muchacho de cabello rojo y por otro de tez morena.

- Ese es Oishi Syuchirou… un vampiro de segunda clase… - comentó el hombre de tez morena.

- Asi es, Jackal. – el muchacho de cabello rojo hizo un globo con el chicle que masticaba. Observaba con desprecio a la pareja.- Que desagradable… un humano que se mezcla con escorias como los vampiros merecen ser castigados por haber traicionado a su propia raza…

- Bunta…

- Ese humano sufrirá, lo juro…

oooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

El cuerpo de Kirihara yacía inconciente en el suelo. Su cuerpo mostraba signos de tortura.

Yukimura se encontraba de pie junto al cuerpo del vampiro. Detrás de él estaba otro hombre de cabello negro y ojos fríos.

- ¿No quiso hablar?

- Es muy fiel a su raza…

- Entonces debemos destruirlo.

- No… quiero que lo dejemos escapar y regrese con su jefe, Atobe Keigo… quiero que le cuente de las nuevas armas con las que disponemos los cazadores, entonces así los vampiros se darán cuenta de que esta vez, el resultado de la guerra será muy diferente… Esta vez podemos destruirl.. – Yukimura empezó a toser con fuerza. El otro hombre se acercó a él, preocupado.

- Yukimura…

- Estoy bien, Genichirou.

- tu cuerpo, poco a poco se va debilitando…

- No se por cuanto más resistiré esto, pero haré todo lo posible por aguantar lo más que pueda… No flaquearé. No hasta que cumpla con mi trabajo y me deshaga de esta raza maldita.

OooooooooOOOOOOOooooOOOOooooooo

Los días de oscuridad no cesaban. Una extraña neblina había cubierto la ciudad. Eran más de las seis y Fuji aun permanecía en la escuela revisando unos papeles de su clase. Como presidente de clase, esa era su obligación.

- Ah, por fin terminé. – Fuji guardó los papeles en su mochila y salió del salón. De pronto, escuchó una música que provenía de un salón. Se dirigió a aquel salón y encontró a Tezuka tocando el piano.

- Que sorpresa, no sabía que sabias tocar.

- Realmente no se. Sólo intento imitar lo que he visto de ustedes humanos…

Fuji se sentó frente al piano, al lado de Tezuka.

- Yo si se. – Fuji empezó a ejecutar una hermosa melodía. Tezuka solo observaba la delicadeza con la que el tensai tocaba las notas.

- Te gusta esto…

- La música es muy relajante. Me hace olvidar las cosas que me hacen sufrir.

Una profunda tranquilidad invadió de repente a Tezuka. Los ojos de Fuji estaban clavados en las teclas… Tezuka no lo había visto tan concentrado anteriormente…

- Fuji…

De pronto, una parte del techo se desplomó y cayo donde ambos estaban sentados. Pero ambos chicos lograron ponerse a salvo.

Cuando el humo producido por la caída del techo se disipó, Tezuka y Fuji pudieron ver a un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos de demonio de pie sobre el piano.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Mi nombre es Jin Akutsu. – fijó su mirada diabólica en Tezuka – vampiro Tezuka Kunimitsu, he venido por ti. Te cazaré.

**Fin del capitulo **

**Espero que les haya gustado.. si, si, muchas dudas.. creo que con cada cap, lejos de solucionar las dudas anteriores dejo más… pero prometo que pronto dejaré las cosas mas claras… muchisimas gracias a todos los que me escriben review, sin su apoyo, esta historia no existiría.. ya la hubiera borrado XD… **

**Bueno, espero cumplir sus expectativas.. y hasta el sgte episodio!**


	9. Los cazadores parte dos

(x si akaso.. si eres fan de jin akutsu, kizas no te guste este cap.. lo hice muy , muy malo.. despreciable!)

Vampire Stories

De pronto, una parte del techo se desplomó y cayo donde ambos estaban sentados. Pero ambos chicos lograron ponerse a salvo.

Cuando el humo producido por la caída del techo se disipó, Tezuka y Fuji pudieron ver a un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos de demonio de pie sobre el piano.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Mi nombre es Jin Akutsu. – fijó su mirada diabólica en Tezuka – vampiro Tezuka Kunimitsu, he venido por ti. Te cazaré.

Episodio nueve

"Sentimientos declarados /Los cazadores (parte dos) "

Tezuka frunció el ceño.

- Así que eres un cazador. – dijo. Fuji, en cambio, se encontraba muy confundido. No entendía nada.

- Tezuka , ¿quién es él?

- Humano – habló el cazador de nombre Jin Akutsu – Si no quieres morir será mejor que te vayas.

Akutsu sacó una pistola y con ella apuntó a Tezuka.

- Bang.. – el cazador apretó el gatillo. Tezuka esquivó hábilmente la bala. Pero Akutsu predijo los movimientos del vampiro y apunto en el lugar donde este aterrizaría, logrando atinar en su pierna. – Victory… (  jeje me presté eso de Kawamura)

Tezuka se rió.

- ¿Crees que una arma de humanos bastará para eliminarme?

- Jajaja bueno vampirito valiente, si yo fuera tú no estaría tan seguro…

Tezuka intentó moverse, y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no podía.

- Estoy… paralizado…

- Esas balas, no son normales…

Cuando Tezuka intentaba moverse, la bala que tenía incrustada en la pierna emitía una luz carmesí.

- ¿Qué rayos es esto…?

Fuji observaba incrédulo la escena. Tezuka mostraba un semblante confundido.. no, más que eso… aterrorizado… Nunca había visto a Tezuka así.

El cazador no dejaba de reír.

- Déjame explicarte, vampiro Tezuka – dijo, entre risas.- Esa bala esta .. digamos, hechizada… Contiene conjuros en su interior… Conjuros hechos por nuestro gran líder Yukimura… Son conjuros de necromancia… Por eso no te puedes mover…

- Imposible… A pesar de que existieron muchos necrománticos en el pasado, ninguno de ellos fue lo suficientemente poderoso para crear conjuros efectivos… sólo hubo uno…

- Pues ahora tenemos a uno muy poderoso de nuestro lado… - mientras Akutsu daba su explicación, sus pupilas se dilataban y contraían por la excitación que sentía. Exterminar a un vampiro… de sólo pensarlo la saliva se le caía por la boca… Fuji se dio cuenta de eso. Aquel hombre, por más humano que fuera, su corazón no podía ser más que el de un demonio.

- Bueno, quédate quietecito vampiro… - otra vez rió diabólicamente. Sacó de su bolsillo una bala un poco más larga. – Esta bala tiene un conjuro diferente, uno más poderoso… Se llama algo de _Oculus_ _Infernum_, una cosa así… Es un conjuro antiquísimo y muy poderoso… Es capaz de crear un puente al infierno… Si te disparo con esto, y se incrusta en tu corazón, seguro tu espíritu irá de frente al infierno… Que emoción. Ya me han contado de su efectividad, pero nunca lo he visto en acción. Me encantará ver como tu alma cae en el infierno… Por cierto, ¿sabías que cuando un vampiro pierde todos esos espíritus oscuros que habitan en él, su cuerpo pierde la magia que lo mantiene vivo, y automáticamente se desintegra? La carne se pudre… los órganos se hacen líquidos… Apuesto a que no, yo tampoco lo he visto… pero así me han contado mis amigos cazadores que ya acabaron con algunos de ustedes… Muero por verlo con mis propios ojos…

-¡Cállate! – Fuji no aguantó más y se interpuso entre Akutsu y Tezuka, que no podía moverse. – Escucharte me enferma…

- Lárgate, humano.

- No dejaré que acabes con Tezuka.

- Un humano que proteger criaturas asquerosas como los vampiros… ¿Por qué?

- La única criatura asquerosa aquí eres tú.

- ¿Cómo… te… atreves…? Acabaré contigo primero, antes que el vampiro…

Akutsu disparó sus balas con conjuros paralizantes contra el tensai, quien creó con su poder una barrera que lo protegió de los disparos.

- ¿Cómo? – Exclamó Akutsu con los ojos desorbitados. - ¿Cómo es posible…? Ah.. sus ojos… dorados… Como los de nuestro líder Yukimura…

- Prepárate a morir, maldito. – Fuji se acercaba lentamente al cazador, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

- Yo… ¡Lo sientoooo! – Akutsu tiró su arma y se arrodilló en frente de Fuji – ¡Perdóname la vida! Yo no quería hacerlo… Yukimura nos obliga a cazar a los vampiros… Yo nunca quise hacerlo… Perdóname la vida… Déjame ir, por favor… Juro que nunca más me acercaré a ustedes… Tienes que entenderme. Nos enseñaron que los vampiros eran los malos, sólo soy un humano tratando de proteger a los de mi raza…

- Me das lástima y asco… tú ni mereces ser llamado "humano"… - Fuji se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde Tezuka yacía inmóvil.

- Estúpido humano… - Akutsu le lanzó a Fuji una extraña esfera negra del tamaño de un limón. Fuji alzó su mano e hizo que la esfera explotara. Pero, al hacer esto, de la esfera salió mucho humo negro. Akutsu se tapó la nariz con su manga, pero Fuji, sorprendido, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo e inhaló todo el humo.

- Mi cuerpo… mis ojos… - Fuji cayó al suelo. El cuerpo le pesaba y los ojos le ardían mucho. Cerró los ojos un instante, y cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta que no podía ver.

El cazador empezó a reírse.

- Que tonto eres… Ahora has sido envenenado por mí. No puedes ver… ni tampoco moverte…

Fuji quería hacer algo… usar su necromancia, pero no podía concentrarse bien. El cuerpo lo sentía pesado, le dolía respirar… Era más difícil usar sus poderes si no podía mantener contacto visual con lo que quería atacar.

- Fuji… - al ver que el tensai estaba en problemas, Tezuka intentó moverse para ayudarlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. No podía ser otra cosa mas que mirar como el cazador se acercaba al muchacho y lo golpeaba continuamente. -¡Fuji!

El cazador agarró a Fuji de los cabellos y lo levantó. Las piernas del tensai temblaban. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

- Oh… que fuerte, una persona normal no podría moverse ni un milímetro…

Akutsu soltó a Fuji, que cayó boca arriba al suelo. Akutsu se arrodilló a su lado.

- Te mataré lentamente, para verte sufrir…

Akutsu sacó de su cinturón una pequeña daga y la clavó en el muslo de Fuji. El muchacho gritó de dolor.

- No hay nada más excitante que escuchar los gritos de dolor de una criatura indefensa…

Akutsu arrastró su daga, cortando dolorosamente al tensai. Los gritos de dolor de Fuji eran insoportables para Tezuka. Y peor aún era ver como el muchacho lloraba por el dolor. Se acumuló en Tezuka una ira insondable. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, y le crecieron los colmillos. El vampiro gritó fuertemente, ocasionando que todo su poder saliera a flote, y así pudo liberarse del conjuro. La bala que tenía incrustada en la pierna salió disparada. Akutsu veía incrédulo la escena.

- Mierda…- Akutsu dejó a Fuji, sacó nuevamente la bala con la que podría matar a Tezuka, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había dejado caer su arma. Se puso de pie rápidamente y cogió su arma, para volver a apuntar a Tezuka, pero de el no había ni un rastro.

- ¿Dónde estás..? – De pronto sintió una presencia detrás de él. El cazador empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza. – No…

Akutsu se dio la vuelta para atacar a Tezuka, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Su arma fue arrebatada de sus manos.

- Yo.. yo… - Tezuka cogió a Akutsu del cuello con fuerza., dejándolo así sin poder respirar. – Mereces morir como animal… Tu sangre es demasiada sucia como para beberla. – Tezuka lanzó a Akutsu por la ventana. Como estaban a demasiada altura, el cazador murió instantáneamente al caer.

- Tezuka…- Fuji intentó ponerse de pie, lo logró pero apenas intentó dar un paso, resbaló. Tezuka se acercó a él rápidamente y con su cuerpo evitó que Fuji fuera a dar en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Si te hubieras ido…

- Ya te lo dije… Ahora soy yo quien quiere protegerte…- Fuji no podía ver nada. Sólo sintió los brazos del vampiro cruzarse entorno a él. A pesar de los fríos brazos de Tezuka, Fuji encontró muy cálido el abrazo.

Tezuka, por otro lado, no sabía porqué lo hacía. Simplemente sintió impulsos de hacerlo. Pero aún cuando no comprendía, no quería soltar a Syusuke. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, pero fueron interrumpidos por el grito de un hombre que se oyó distante. Tezuka vio por la ventana como uno de los vigilantes de la escuela gritaba despavoridamente al ver el cadáver de Jin Akutsu.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos, Fuji…

No obtuvo respuestas. El tensai se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

ooOOooooOOOooooOOOOoooooo

Oishi acababa de dejar la casa de Eiji. Caminaba tranquilamente y con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Se había despedido de su querido niño pelirrojo con un beso en los labios. Sabía que estaba siendo imprudente, pero realmente no quería volver a rechazar sus sentimientos y convertir su corazón en un témpano de hielo.

- Oye , Syuichirou Oishi…

Oishi se sorprendió al oír su nombre. Después de todo no conocía a muchas personas. Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron con un par de ojos color ámbar.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Marui Bunta… (N. A.- suena mejor al estilo japonés "Marui Bunta", primero el apellido y luego el nombre… Bunta Marui suena feo… pero bueno, Bunta es su nombre)

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Marui se rió fuertemente.

- ¿Un vampiro educado?

- ¿Cómo…?

- ¿Cómo lo se? No seas estúpido. Nosotros los cazadores llevamos un registro muy detallado de ustedes. Nada se nos escapa.

Oishi sacó una cuchilla.

- No no.. No quiero pelear contigo, vampiro… Mi trabajo ya esta hecho…

Un hombre de tez morena apareció detrás de Marui. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre. Oishi intuyó lo peor. No le importó nada y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Eiji.

- No debimos haber hecho eso…

- No seas aguafiestas, Jackal.

- Te has vuelto muy cruel.

- Es por ellos que ahora soy así… Esos malditos vampiros merecen sufrir… Y aquellos estúpidos humanos que se atrevan a juntarse con ellos, merecen morir…

- Bunta…

- Pero por más que haga esto, no me siento satisfecho… Esto no me hace sentir mejor… Supongo que, aún me faltan muchos vampiros por matar antes de que me sienta satisfecho.

ooooOOOooOOooOooOooOOOOOOOoooooooo

Cuando Oishi llegó a la casa de Eiji, la puerta estaba abierta. El vampiro entró rápidamente la casa.

_Eiji, por favor… dime que no…_

…

_¡…!_

_No puede ser…_

El cuerpo del muchacho pelirrojo yacía en el suelo boca arriba. Estaba envuelto en su propia sangre. Oishi se arrodilló a su costado.

- Ei…

- Oishi – el muchacho aún estaba conciente – Tengo mucho frío…y tengo miedo… No quiero irme, quiero estar a tu lado.. Oi..

El vampiro abrazó fuertemente al muchacho. Estaba desesperado… no sabía que hacer.. Lo perdería, no.. no podía permitirlo…

- No puedo perderte, Eiji… no puedo…

- Oishi…

- Te juro que no te irás…

Las fuerzas abandonaban poco a poco a Eiji. Le dolía seguir respirando. Por más que se esforzaba, sentía que ya no podía más…

- Siempre te amaré, Oishi…

- Perdóname…

Oishi se aferró a su amado, y sin pensarlo, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió que podía hacer para salvarlo…

**Bueno.. creo que asta aki voy con este episodio… **

**Es probable que no actualice en un buen tiempo, por que la próxima semana me voy de viaje, voy a estar fuera 2 semanas… si puedo, actualizo antes de que me vaya, pero no se si tenga tiempo porque ahora estoy que corro con mis papeles y preparando las cosas para el viaje… **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi me gusto la parte fujixtez… XD.. lo de Oishi y Eiji.. buu soy muy mala… esto ya lo había decidido hace tiempo, pero era un modo de meter a Eiji más en la batalla.. mmm creo que este fic se esta extendiendo.. cuantos episodios tendra? nu se… ¿Cuántos kieren leer?.. yo se ke ustedes kieren lemon XD… ya ya , en el futuro jeje mmm ah si, a los fans de akutsu, mil disculpas por haberlo matado asi… y por haberlo hecho tan despreciable jejej keria un malo 100 malo… me hacia falta 1… **

**Ah, x si akaso, me gustan los "crack pairings", creo q asi le llaman… o sea, me gustan esas parejas raras que a nadie se les ocurre de donde han salido… y hay una pareja de ese tipo que incluiré en este fic, a ver si adivinan cual jejej XD… ( esta facil… ambos personajes ya han aparecido… y por descarte lo sacan), espero que no haya inconvenientes con eso… **

**Bueno, creo que no hay nada mas x decir**

**Muchas gracias x sus reviews! XD… me hace muy feliz leerlos XD.. byeee nos vemos, cuidense!**


	10. Lluvia… preguntas y no conclusiones

Vampire Stories

Episodio diez…

"Lluvia… preguntas y no conclusiones"

La lluvia caía incesantemente… Un muchacho transitaba por un desolado callejón con otro chico sobre su espalda. Evitaba por todos los medios encontrarse con algún humano, para ello evitaba las calles llenas de gente. La lluvia le ayudaba ya que la mayoría prefería quedarse en sus casas debido al mal clima.

- Tezuka… - Fuji abrió los ojos pero no podía ver nada aún. Sentía la cálida espalda de Tezuka.  
- Sigue durmiendo… No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

El tensai cerró los ojos.

- Yo te protegeré, Fuji…

De pronto Tezuka se detuvo al ser interceptado por un muchacho de cabello lila y ojos negros profundos.

- ¿A dónde vas con ese muchacho en tus hombros, Tezuka?

- Atobe…

- Espero que no intentes llevártelo a un…

- ¿Qué quieres?

Atobe se acercó más a Tezuka.

- Quiero que vengas junto con Fuji a nuestra base secreta.

- No llevaré a Fuji a ese lugar.

- No te lo estoy pidiendo, Tezuka ; es una orden. Krihara ha hecho un descubrimiento… Fuji esta implicado. Por eso debe venir con nosotros.

Tezuka dio un suspiro de resignación. No tenía otra opción después de todo.

OOooOOOoooooOOOooooOOoooo

-Ahh!

- ¡ Sanada-san, basta por favor!

Marui Bunta yacía en el suelo. Tenía las mejillas rojas y le dolían. Sanada lo veía con frialdad, mientras Jackal Kuwahara intentaba evitar que el segundo a mando del comando de cazadores siguiera golpeando al joven de cabello rosado oscuro.

- Sanada-senpai… no tenía derecho a golpearme – se quejaba el joven en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a actuar por ti mismo? Las órdenes fueron claras. Debes destruir a los vampiros secundarios… Nunca te pedí que mataras a un humano…

-¡Jackal! ¿Por qué le dijiste?

- Tenía que hacerlo, Bunta…

- Ese no es el punto. – habló Sanada – El hecho es que…

- ¡ESE HUMANO ERA AMANTE DEL VAMPIRO! ¡ En otras palabras traicionó a su propia raza, merecía morir!

- Eso no lo decides tú…

- ¿Entonces quien? Si no somos nosotros quienes castigamos a sujetos como ese, ¿quién lo hará? ¿quién hará justicia?

- Tu voz no cuenta aquí. Sólo tienes que hacer lo que Yukimura o yo te digamos. Si quieres seguir aquí, debes obedecernos…

- A ti no te importa… ¡No te importa destruir a esas criaturas! ¿Acaso haces todo por dinero? No eres más que un…

Sanada agarró a Marui de las solapas y levantó su puño para golpearlo, pero fue detenido por Yukimura, quien cogió su puño.

- Detente, Genichirou…

- Yukimura…

Marui se soltó del agarre de Sanada y se fue corriendo.

- Ese mocoso… - comentó fastidiado Sanada.

- Perdónelo por favor – Jackal se arrodilló en frente de Sanada.

- Marui Bunta…- habló Yukimura – Él ha pasado por muchas cosas terribles.

- Bunta.. – Jackal seguía de rodillas en el suelo – vive atormentado por su pasado. El dolor lo consume día a día. La única forma que encuentra para superar su dolor es matando a los culpables de su sufrimiento…

Marui se alejó de la base secreta de los cazadores. La lluvia lo había empapado todo, pero no le importa… seguía caminando…

- Los mataré a todos… los haré sufrir… - murmuraba para si mismo – Pagarán por oto lo que han hecho…

Lágrimas amenazaban por brotar de los ojos del cazador, mientras aquellos recuerdos de un pasado tormentoso salieron a flote… y entonces, Marui recordó…

_Tenía tan solo diez años cuando eso sucedió. Estaba de picnic con su familia. Sólo él, su padre y su madre. Estaba muy feliz, ya que tenía poco tiempo para pasar con su familia. Esa vez, sus padres le habían prometido pasar todo el día con él. No contestarían llamadas de trabajo… Sólo pondrían su atención en él._

_- No te vayas muy lejos… - dijo la señora Marui. El pequeño Bunta le sonrió y le gritó que no lo haría. Marui corría animado por entre los árboles. Entonces vio un árbol muy grande. _

_- Alcanzaré los frutos…_

_Era muy ágil, así que no le dificultó subirse al árbol… No tenía miedo a las alturas, así que bajarse tampoco le sería muy difícil._

_- Wow! Desde acá puedo ver todo… incluso puedo ver a mis padres…_

_A Marui le encantó ver desde esa altura como sus padres trabajaban juntos para ordenar las cosas. El muchacho sonreía como nunca. Pero muy pronto esa sonrisa sería borrada para no volver a aparecer jamás… _

_Desde el árbol Marui vio como dos personas vestidas de negro se acercaban a sus padres. Ni en sus mas horribles pesadillas pudo haber visto lo que ahí vio: Sus padres siendo atacados… mordidos…_

_El muchacho bajó lo más rápido que pudo del árbol y corrió hacia donde estaban sus padres, pero al llegar al lugar, sólo los encontró tendidos en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre… _

_No había nadie más…_

_El caso se hizo muy conocido. La policía nunca llegó a encontrar a los culpables. _

_Marui fue enviado a un orfanato. Ahí permanecía aislado, llorando siempre la muerte de sus padres, sin que nadie pudiese consolarlo. Nadie… hasta que ese día llegó…_

_Un hombre mayor quería adoptarlo. _

_- Yo no quiero ir contigo…_

_- Marui Bunta… yo se quienes torturaron y asesinaron a tus padres… Si vienes conmigo, podrás vengarte…_

ooOOOoOooooOOOooOOOOoooo

Fuji se hallaba hechado sobre una cama en una habitación del cuartel general de los vampiros. Tezuka estaba a su lado.

- Fuji…

El tensai abrió los ojos. No podía ver muy bien, y aún le ardían los ojos.

- ¿Tezuka?

- Pronto estarás bien, no te preocupes.

El vampiro cogió la mano del humano, provocando que este sonriera, y que un leve sonrojo se formara en sus mejillas. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Atobe junto con Kirihara Akaya. El segundo tenía muchos cortes en la cara.

Atobe miró con desdén las manos entrelazadas de Tezuka y Fuji, mientras que Kirihara reaccionó con mas violencia al ver al tensai.

- ¿Por qué el esta aquí? ¡Ese humano maldito…!

- ¡Tranquilizate, Kirihara! – Los ojos fríos del líder de los vampiros lograron calmarlo.- Kirihara tiene algo muy importante que decir…

Todos observaron a Kirihara. El joven vampiro habló:

- Fui raptado por un grupo de cazadores. Ellos me torturaron…

- Al grano, Kirihara, eso no importa.

El vampiro mencionado miró con un profundo desprecio a su lider.

- También conocí a su jefe.- continuó Kirihara- Su nombre es Yukimura. Es muy poderoso, posee habilidades que ningún humano tiene… poderes especiales… presumo que es un necromántico… Además, sus ojos … sus ojos eran dorados, como los de Fuji.

La sala se quedó en silencio.

- Ahora lo recuerdo… - Tezuka abrió los ojos de par en par.- Nosotros fuimos atacados por un cazador llamado Jin Akutsu. Ese hombre mencionó a Yukimura.

- ¿Fuiste atacado? - preguntó Atobe, poniendo interés en su vampiro predilecto.

Tezuka asintió y continuó con su explicación.

- Ese hombre tenía armas especiales… Armas que tenían conjuros dentro de ellas… Una de esas armas fue capaz de paralizar mi cuerpo por completo… La otra, era incluso capaz de matarme…

- ¿Qué estupideces hablas? – intervino Kirihara – No hay forma de que nosotros podamos…

- Se llamaba _Oculus Infernum_. Es un conjuro de necromancia, muy fuerte… Absorve las almas del vampiro..

-Y abre un hueco que las lleva al infierno. Es un conjuro mítico. He escuchado de eso. – terminó Atobe. – Es tan poderoso… No creí que nadie fuese capaz de realizarlo.. exceptuando a…

- Nuestro creador.

ooOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooo

La lluvia caía siempre con la misma intensidad, parecía que nunca iba a terminar. Kirihara Akaya transitaba por un desolado paisaje, sus puños cerrados fuertemente…

- Maldito Atobe…

Entonces se cruzó con un muchacho que se hallaba sentado en una roca. Lo reconoció al insante y sólo una cosa cruzó su mente: venganza.

-Hola, pequeño caazador… ¿estás solo?

Marui se sobresaltó.

- Tú… Yukimura te dejó escapar, pero yo no te perdonaré…Te mataré…

Marui sacó un arma , pero Kirihara la destruyó con sus garras. Se lanzó hacia el cazador y lo lanzó al suelo.

- Malditos vampiros… Raza maldita, asquerosa… Merecen lo peor…

- Ustedes humanos son mas despreciables. Pero ya que tanto odias a los vampiros. – Los ojos de Kirihara se volvieron rojos, y una idea cruel cruzó por su mente. Súbitamente, clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del cazador. Marui gritó con todas sus fuerzas. No por el dolor sino porque sabía lo que le esperaba. Sabía en que se convertiría…

Kirihara, cuando hubo terminado su trabajo, se despidió del humano con una sonrisa, mientras el otro lloraba inconsolablemente y se cogía la herida. Sintió repentinas ganas de vomitar.

**Termine.. aki no mas lo dejo.. ya me tengo que ir.. ya estoy para viajar, me voy a Japón yeee por motivo de una beca, sólo dos semanas.. **

**Bueno, estoy un poco triste porque Alemania perdió… buuu ahora sólo me queda alentar a Francia, aunque igual.. me gusta mas Alemania y su capitán: Ballack … aunq la mayoria debe odiar a este Equipo xq eliminaron a Argentina…**

**Weno.. muxas gracias a todos x su apoyo y sus reviews… esto es lo maximo que puedo hacer antes de irme, lamento que sea corto el ep…**

**Hasta dentro de 2 semanas! Byeee cuidense!**

**(lo de eiji y oishi, sorry, tendran que esperar para ver que pasa… gomennnnnnnnnn!)**


	11. Angst

**Olas! XD... este es un episodio especial... Es muuuy largo, se divide en dos partes (episodio 11 y episodio 11.5) asi que advierto que deben de tener tiempo para leerlo abajo hablaré de mi viaje a Japón para los que quieran leer al respecto.. los que no.. aki les dejo comentarios generales de la historia Lamento haberlos hecho esperar... espero que este episodio les guste... A mi me gustó mucho escribirlo XD... aunque son las 4 am.. (tengo el horario volteado.. asi q no tngo sueño) por favor, en 1 review pónganme todas las dudas que tengan para ir viendo como responderlas en los sgtes episodios..eso es todo x ahora y espero que este episodio les guste! A leer!**

Fanfic

Vampire Stories

**Episodio once**

"**Angst"**

Lentamente, Kirihara desenterró sus colmillos de la garganta de Marui. Se puso de pie y observó al joven cazador con una sonrisa cruel dibujada en sus labios.

Marui, por otro lado, no podía moverse. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. El horror que sentía era visible en sus ojos.

-El destino es cruel ¿no? – Kirihara se marchó satisfecho.

- No… no puede ser… no puede ser… yo no…

Marui lanzó un grito de desesperación. Lentamente, intentó moverse y se puso de rodillas. De su bolsillo sacó una pistola pequeña. Aquella pistola contenía el conjuro que podía enviar las almas de los vampiros al infierno. Marui se apuntó al corazón con el arma. Sus manos temblaban. Sudor frío se resbalaba por su espalda.

_¿Por qué no puedo?_

Marui no pudo disparar. Recordó como las almas de los vampiros que había matado habían sido succionadas por un hoyo negro que conducía al infierno. Había visto el horror que sentían los vampiros. Y ahora él era uno de ellos.

No se atrevió. No pudo condenarse a si mismo a un destino tan cruel y soltó el arma. De pronto sintió ganas de vomitar. Un dolor muy fuerte oprimió su pecho y el cazador perdió la conciencia.

------------------------------

Silenciosamente, Fuji dejó la habitación en donde Tezuka yacía dormido, sentado en una silla con su cabeza apoyada en la pared.

- Descansa… - el tensai sonrió al vampiro antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse por los oscuros pasillos de la base secreta de los vampiros. Mientras caminaba sus pensamientos se concentraban en la conversación que habían tenido con Atobe hace sólo unas cuantas horas.

--Flash back ---

- _Oculus Infernum_. Es un conjuro de necromancia, muy fuerte… Absorve las almas del vampiro..

-Y abre un hueco que las lleva al infierno. Es un conjuro mítico. He escuchado de eso. – terminó Atobe. – Es tan poderoso… No creí que nadie fuese capaz de realizarlo.. exceptuando a…

- Nuestro creador. – Sentenció Tezuka. – pero eso significaría que…  
Tezuka poso su mirada en Fuji, que escuchaba cabizbajo la conversación.

- Entonces, ¿Quién sería en verdad la reencarnación de nuestro creador?

Ante tal pregunta de Atobe, Kirihara no podía hacer más que mirar confuso tanto a su jefe como a Tezuka. ¿Reencarnación? No comprendía de qué hablaban. Y le irritaba que lo ignoraran y no le explicaran nada. Ofendido, dejó la habitación en silencio.

- Pero… - continuó Tezuka, que al igual que Atobe no se inmutó por la retirada de Kirihara – Si Fuji no es su reencarnación, ¿por qué tiene tanto poder?

- Dos poderosos necrománticos nacidos en la misma época… No parece posible… Todo esto es tan misterioso. Tendré que investigar mas al respecto.

Durante la conversación, Fuji no dijo nada. Sólo escuchaba en silencio.

-- fin del flashback—

_Si hay alguien tan fuerte como yo (o quizás más) del lado de los que quieren destruir a los vampiros… ¿Seré capaz de proteger a Tezuka?_

El tensai se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar pasos. El ruido se intensificaba. Fuji se quedo quieto, esperando que se hiciera visible la figura de la persona que se acercaba. Este resultó ser Kirihara Akaya. El joven vampiro tenía una sonrisa cruel dibujada en el rostro. Fuji lo miró fríamente.

- Ah, todavía estás aquí, humano.  
- ¿Qué barbaridades has hecho ahora? Para que vengas con esa cara.  
- No te importa.  
Kirihara se detuvo en frente de Fuji. Tan sólo unos veinte centímetros los separaban.  
- No se que es lo que Atobe y Tezuka quieren contigo… pero si no fuera por ellos, ya te habría matado.  
Fuji sonrió.  
- Recuerdo que la última vez que nos enfrentamos, fui yo quien te venció.

Kirihara intentó golpear a Fuji, pero este evito el ataque sosteniendo con fuerza la muñeca del vampiro.

- Maldio humano, asqueroso… suéltame…

Fuji lo soltó.

- eres despreciable…

- Mira quien lo dice. Un ser cruel que sólo busca hacer sufrir a los demás…

- Cruel… - Kirihara se rió fuertemente – No soy yo el cruel, sino el destino… El destino me puso en esta posición, me convirtió en lo que soy, para así ser yo quien castigue a los humanos…

- ¿Castigar?

- Ustedes creen que son los buenos de la historia. Pero en verdad son los malos… Nos crean, y luego intentan remediar su error destruyéndonos. Que sucios.

- Kirihara…

- Todo el tiempo que he existido en este mundo, no he visto más que actos crueles cometidos por los humanos… asesinatos, guerras… y así se creen los buenos y sonríen estúpidamente como tú. Los detesto.

- Kirihara… pero, tú también fuiste humano… ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

- Tan sólo pasajes… Pero me alegra no ser ya uno de ellos.

- Tú eres diferente… Todos quieren ser humanos, pero tú… ¿Tú prefieres ser así? ¿Eres feliz así?

- ¿Feliz? – Kirihara volvió a reirse… - … para mi… para mi esa palabra no existe. Es algo falso.

- Estas vacío… Ni como humano, ni como vampiro… En verdad, no perteneces a ningún lugar…

-¡Cállate, tú que sabes!

- Es verdad, no se nada… No entiendo… Nada acerca de ti…

Fuji esquivó a Kirihara .

- Espera, Fuji… Hay algo que yo tampoco logro entender. ¿Por qué insistes en proteger a Tezuka? Él es un vampiro, y tú un humano. Son razas enemigas. Deberían odiarse.

- Alguien sin corazón no puede entender los sentimientos de los demás. A diferencia de ti, yo prefiero tener algo que proteger. Vampiros o humanos… los sentimientos son iguales, y yo confío en Tezuka…

- Ja, ¿Y crees que él te va a amar? Los vampiros no tenemos sentimientos. Nunca te corresponderá.

- Aún si fuese así, no me importa. Yo siempre lo protegeré, porque lo amo.

Fuji sonrió abiertamente. Esto no causó más que ira en Kirihara. Odiaba esa sonrisa. Le causaba mucha ira verlo. Odio.. odio… Ver a los humanos sonreír así. ¿Por qué ellos podían ser tan felices? No lo merecían… De pronto una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Sonrió cruelmente.

- Borraré esa sonrisa… - Kirihara se lamió los labios. Fuji se fijó en los ojos de Kirihara y notó que estos se habían vuelto rojos.

De pronto, el vampiro se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr rápidamente hacia la salidad. Fuji tuvo un mal presentimiento y lo siguió.

-¡Kirihara! ¿Qué pretendes?

- ¡Espera y lo verás!

_Ya te jodiste conmigo, maldito… destruiré tu vida… Lamentarás haberte portado insolente conmigo, no me importa si luego Atobe me castiga…_

Kirihara salió de la base de los vampiros, aventajando por mucho a Fuji con su gran velocidad . La salida que utilizó daba a un desmonte de basura. El vampiro no se había ni alejado 100 metros de la base cuando fue interceptado por dos muchachos, uno de cabello azul y una cinta roja; y el otro de cabello corto color guinda.

- Tu nombre es Akaya Kirihara, ¿no? – preguntó el de la cinta roja.

- ¿Quien rayos eres y que quieres?

El chico de cabello corto y de color guinda se rió.

- Tranquilo… No tienes por que reaccionar tan violentamente. Sólo somos cazadores y hemos venido a destruirte.

Kirihara afiló sus garras.

- Inténtelo.

Ambos muchachos sonrieron. Kirihara notó que el chico de cabello guinda cogía una cadena. El vampiro siguió el largo de la cadena y se dio cuenta que gran parte de ella estaba enterrada en el suelo.

- Mierda…

El chico de cabello guinda jaló la cadena con fuerza, esta se desenterró del suelo. Estaba ubicada justamente debajo de Kirihara. Al desenterrarse, rodeó al vampiro y lo aprisionó. Kirihara intentó liberarse pero no podía moverse ni un centímetro.

- Inútil intentas zafarte – habló el dueño de la cadena – Posee un hechizo muy fuerte que no te deja ni moverte.

- Konchikushou… (N.A .- estoy 99,4 por ciento segura que eso significa "carajo" o algo asi…pero Kirihara lo dijo cuando se enteró que Sanada perdió contra Ryoma..)

El muchacho de la cinta roja sacó una pistola y apuntó con esta a Kirihara.

- Y esta arma sirve para enviar tu alma al infierno.- dijo.

- Malditos… los destruiré…

- Que pena – el muchacho de cabello guinda parecía muy divertido – Porque no podrás… Vamos, mátalo Atsushi…

El cazador le quito el seguro al arma y disparó. Kirihara solo cerró los ojos y esperó sentir el impacto… pero no sintió nada… Abrió los ojos y vio la bala en el suelo. Tanto él como los dos cazadores estaban impactados. Atsushi volvió a disparar, y esta vez vio anonadado como la bala se detenía a la mitad de su recorrido y caía en el suelo.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – exclamó sorprendido el otro cazador que no era Atsushi.

- No lo sé, Gakuto…

- Ese poder , solo puede ser… - susurró el vampiro. Fuji Syusuke se acercaba caminando al lugar. Estaba un poco agitado de tanto correr.

- Un humano… - susurró Atsushi, bajando el arma. Gakuto dio un paso adelante.

- Humano, será mejor que te vayas de aquí. No es asunto tuyo.

Fuji no le hizo caso y se fijó en Kirihara.

- ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Dejar que te maten para que dejes de causar problemas?

- Cállate, puedes irte si quieres… No te imploraré que me salves…

- Dada tu posición, deberías ser más respetuoso. – Fuji utilizó su poder para destruir las cadenas que aprisionaban al vampiro, aunque le costó trabajo por el poderoso hechizo que las protegía.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Un humano con ese poder? – Atsushi había soltado su arma al sentir temor por el poder de Fuji, y mas temor sintió cuando vio sus ojos dorados.

- Esos ojos…- habló Gakuto – Sólo nuestro líder Yukimura …

Kirihara aprovechó la confusión de los cazadores para moverse rápidamente y atacar a los cazadores. Antes de que pudieran notar su presencia, Kirihara se ubicó detrás de Atsushi y enterró sus garras en el corazón de este, matándolo instantáneamente.

Gakuto se quedó inmóvil viendo el cuerpo inerte de su compañero en el suelo.

- Ahora es tu turno de morir. – Kirihara se relamía los labios.

- Conmigo no te será tan fácil.

Gakuto atacó a Kirihara con su cadena, de la cual quedaba sólo la mitad (… el verdadero tamaño era de tres metros ). Esta vez el vampiro fue capaz de esquivarla hábilmente. Gakuto retrocedió para evitar que Kirihara le diera con sus garras.

- Huyendo no me derrotarás, humano tonto…

- Kirihara.. – habló Fuji – ya déjalo…

- De ningún modo, Fuji… Pagarás lo de la cadena…

Gakuto atacó al vampiro con su cadena, quien esquivó el ataque, se colocó delante del cazador…

-¡KIRIHARA, DETENTE! – Muy tarde… El vampiro atravesó la garganta de Gakuto con sus garras. El cazador cayó al suelo y no tardó mucho en morir. Fuji se acercó al cuerpo del cazador. Su expresión era de tristeza. Kirihara en cambio reía cruelmente.

- Se lo merecía…

- ¿Por qué te causa placer?

- Es mi venganza…

- A mi más me parece que necesitas ver a alguien sufrir para sentirte mejor por todo el dolor que sientes… - Fuji borró la sonrisa de Kirihara al decir esto.

- ¡Haré que te calles, estúpido humano!

Una pelea estaba por empezar entre esos dos cuando escucharon un ruido. Ambos se percataron de que estaban siendo vistos por un hombre de cabello marrón oscuro que tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Kirihara. No obtuvo respuestas. - ¡Responde a mi pregunta!

Kirihara, irritado, atacó al hombre de ojos cerrados. Fuji trató de detenerlo pero el vampiro era muy veloz. Sin embargo, las garras del vampiro no pudieron dar en el blanco, ya que con mayor velocidad aún, el hombro logro esquivarlas y luego se fue saltando entre los montones de basura.

- Un cazador…- Kirihara ocultó sus garras. – Maldita sea, escapó.

Kirihara se dirigió a Fuji.

- De verdad que no te entiendo… Eres tonto ¿o qué? Si me dejabas morir las cosas serían mejor para ti…

- No soy como tú. No te iba a dejar morir frente a mis ojos… Sin embargo… - se fijó en los cadáveres de los cazadores – Verlos a ellos me hace sentir arrepentido…

- ¿Ves? Tu problema es que crees en los demás, especialmente en nosotros, los vampiros… Esa estupidez te llevara pronto a la tumba… Creer en los demás nunca lleva a nada bueno…Si lo haces de seguro serás traicionado.

- No te das cuenta, pero las cosas que dices, en verdad son muy tristes… Parece que realmente has sufrido mucho…

- No te importa…

Kirihara estaba por irse, pero Fuji lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo.

- ¿Dónde quedó tu corazón?

- Sigue ahí, pero no funciona. Dejó de sentir en el momento que rechacé a mi humanidad y decidí transformarme en vampiro.

- ¿Tú lo decidiste?

Kirihara asintió.

- Mi vida como humano era miserable… Mis padres eran tan pobres que no podían hacerse cargo de mí y no vieron mejor idea que deshacerse de mí vendiéndome. Mis nuevos amos eran hombres despiadados…

-- flashback---

- ¡Akaya! ¡Despierta holgazán! – Un hombre empezó a patear a un joven de más o menos 15 años que dormía en el suelo, afuera de una cabaña. El muchacho se despertó. Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y heridas que aún no cerraban. – Vamos, hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

(N.A.- a continuación lo q está en cursiva es lo q narra Akaya de su historia)

_Eran dos mis amos. Los dos hermanos, se dedicaban al comercio… A mi me obligaban siempre a jalar la pesada carreta en la que llevaban sus productos. Pero no era lo único que tenía que hacer por ellos. Como su esclavo, estaba a su disposición. Cualquier capricho… yo tenía que satisfacerlos… Eran sádicos y disfrutaban verme sufrir… me golpeaban continuamente… _

-¡Estupido chico, jala con más fuerza, no hay tiempo que perder!

_Más golpes…_

- Tenemos que llegar a la ciudad antes de que anochezca… Más rápido, pon mas ganas… ¡Mas fuerza!

_Más y más golpes…_

Antes del anochecer los tres llegaron a una ciudad. Los dos hermanos se hospedaron en una posada, y dejaron a Kirihara en un almacén que había en la misma posada para que cuidara de las mercancías.

_El frío era azotador… Mis ropas eran muy pobres, no eran suficientes para abrigarme. No podía hacer más que llorar de rabia. Quería hacer algo, pero nada estaba a mi alcance. _

- Algún día… - susurraba para si mismo Akaya – Algún día me vengaré por todo esto…

De pronto, las puertas del almacén se abrieron y entraron los dos hermanos. Ambos estaban ebrios. Kirihara sintió temor al verlos asi. No tenía un buen presentimiento.

- Hola Akaya, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estas pasando la noche?

- Lamento que haga un poco de frío aquí. Pero no te preocupes, ya estamos aquí.

Uno de los hermanos vació su botella de licor encima de Kirihara, que estaba inmóvil, sin saber que hacer. Luego, rompió su botella en dos, y acercó la parte filuda al rostro de Akaya, quien trató de alejarse. El hombre se amargó por la actitud de Kirihara y con una mano lo cogió del pelo, mientras le cortaba lentamente en la cara con la parte filuda de la botella. La sangre se deslizaba por el rostro del más joven, mientras el mayor se reía.

- ¿Te duele, Akaya?

- Basta, por favor… Por favor…

- Puedes suplicar mejor. – El hombre dejó a un lado la botella.- No eres más que un niño…

- Hermano, pobre Akaya…no lo lastimemos más…

- Es verdad, si esta muy débil no será divertido.

Kirihara veía claramente perversión en los ojos de ambos hombres. Sintió mucho temor de lo que le iba a suceder.

- Por favor no…

-¡Cállate!

Uno de los hermanos abofeteó a Kirihara, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Kirihara se arrastraba para alejarse de los hermanos, hasta que su espalda chocó en la pared y se dio cuenta que no había más a donde correr.

- Por favor, déjenme… Haré todo lo que me pidan, pero esto no…

Los hermanos se rieron.

- Siempre pones cara ruda , te crees el muy valiente… muy hombre… pero ahora lloras como una mujer y nos suplicas que te dejemos en paz. Me agrada ver eso… Nada puede ser más excitante…

- … ¡Malditos! Bestias…

- ¿Qué paso con los buenos modales?

Los dos hombres empezaron a patear a Kirihara con fuerza, haciendo que mucha sangre brotara de sus heridas abiertas e incluso de su boca.

- ¿Qué pasó con el "por favor"? Vamos… si no quieres que sigamos, ponte de rodillas… ¡Hazlo, AHORA!

Kirihara obdeció. Sentía mucho dolor, y no quería seguir sintiéndolo.

- Bien… bien… ahora, inclínate… vamos, al suelo e implora perdón…

Con mucha rabia, el muchacho siguió lar órdenes al pie de la letra. Tenía los ojos cerrados. No se dio cuenta lo que hacían los hermanos hasta que sintió el cuerpo de uno sobre su espalda. Sus muñecas estaban siendo fuertemente cogidas. No podía separarlas del suelo.

- Por favor, no.. no.. Déjenme…

Kirihara sintió los asquerosos labios de su agresor besar con rudeza su cuello.

- Basta… basta.. basta.. basta… basta…¡BASTAAAAAAA!

Sólo escuchaba risas. Sentía como las manos sucias de aquel hombre tocaban su cuerpo. Llegaban hasta partes privadas.

- Hermano, apurate, que ya quiero que llegue mi turno…

- Ten paciencia, lo tendrás luego… Vamos Akaya, relájate…

- Por favor, no.. Noooooooo

Kirihara lanzó un grito de dolor, pero su voz fue interrumpida por el grito del hombre que estaba de pie. El hermano que aún se hallaba encima de Kirihara levantó la mirada y vio a su hermano tendido en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre.

-¡Hermanoooo!

Había un hombre de cabello lila y ojos rojos (Atobe) parado al lado del cuerpo inerte de su hermano. Sus labios estaban manchados de sangre.

El hermano se puso de pie.

- No, por favor... no me hagas daño… no… por favor, te lo suplico…- de pronto, sintió una presencia detrás de él. No pudo ni voltearse del miedo. -¡AHHHHHHH!

Kirihara veía todo en shock. Un hombre que llevaba gafas puestas mordió al segundo hermano en el cuello. Le chupó casi toda la sangre y luego lo dejó caer. El hombre perecía en el suelo desangrado.

- Que asquerosa sangre…- comentó el hombre de gafas.

- Asi es, Tezuka. Depende mucho de la calidad humana… Se nota que eran unos hijos de puta… Pero – se fijó en Akaya – La sangre de ese muchacho inocente debe de ser más dulce.

Atobe se acercó a Kirihara.

- Pobre… se nota que tu vida no fue fácil… Pero pronto te libraré de ella.

- Ustedes… ustedes matan humanos…

- Son nuestra comida. Aunque hay algunos como estas basuras que no nos dejan satisfechos, pero nos da gusto matarlos. Porque son criaturas malditas.

Una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en el rostro del muchacho.

- Es genial… yo quisiera también, destruir a esas malditas criaturas con mis manos…Quiero enseñarles el sufrimiento…

Atobe sonrió. Cogió a Kirihara de la ropa, poniéndolo a su misma altura y luego clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del muchacho. Este profirió un duradero grito de dolor. Varias lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Hasta que Atobe terminó con su parte… Kirihara cayó al suelo. Se sentía exhausto. Empezó a sentir mucho dolor y náuseas. Vomitó todo lo que pudo y expulsó mucha sangre por su boca. Sintió como si sus huesos cambiaran de forma. El dolor fue tanto que perdió la conciencia.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Atobe?

- El mundo es muy grande para nosotros dos…

-¿Ah?

-- fin del flashback..---

- Cuando abrí los ojos – prosiguió Kirihara – estaba en los hombros de Tezuka. Desde entonces, he viajado con ellos. Mi único deseo era causar dolor a esa maldita raza que tanto daño me habían hecho… Esa sería mi venganza… Pero… llevo cientos de años haciendo esto y aún no logro sentirme mejor. Siento placer al matar humanos, pero el placer no dura mucho.

- Matar humanos sólo es una corta satisfacción… Ver sufrir a los demás compensa en cierto modo el sufrimiento que sentiste…No eres el único que piensa así.

- ¿ ..?

- Probablemente yo también haya pensado así en algún momento. Es un sentimiento completamente humano.

- No digas estupideces, yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes…

- Ustedes los vampiros no han dejado de lado su corazón humano. Sobretodo tú Kirihara. En el fondo buscas algo que pueda compensar tu sufrimiento, porque en el fondo quieres ser feliz…

Kirihara golpeó a Fuji.

-¡Cállate! ¡ No digas más tonterías!

- Puedes golpearme cuanto quieras, pero mantendré lo que digo… ¡Kirihara, abre los ojos! ¡Si no aceptas tu dolor nunca podrás encontrar un modo de remediarlo! Tú no quieres seguir así, como ahora…

- No, es verdad… Yo no quiero… No quiero sentir nada, no quiero tener corazón. Pensé que al ser vampiro podría enterrar mi corazón para siempre, pero no funcionó. Este dolor no desapareció, como el de los otros…

- Es porque no quieres. Olvida el rencor. Has que quede en el pasado. Sólo así lo superarás. Deshazte de todos esos recuerdos dolorosos… Sólo así podrás… No te aseguro que no sientas nada, y no se porque quieres ser así, pero… seguro que así dejarás de sufrir tanto.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hablas como si te preocupara…?

Fuji sonrió.

- No lo sé. Pero cuando te escuché, no pude evitar sentir que tenía que ayudarte…

- Yo no merezco…

- Todos merecen ser salvados.

Kirihara se quedó silencioso, con la mirada baja. Cuando la levantó, vio la cara sonriente de Fuji.

-¡Deja de sonreír así! ¡Y no creas que ahora confió en ti! ¡Estúpido humano! ¡Ni siquiera se por que le cuento mis cosas a una criatura desagradable como tú! – Kirihara se fue renegando. Mientras se iba se cruzó con Tezuka que se acercaba preocupado a Fuji.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó el vampiro, y luego se percató de la dura batalla que se había librado en ese lugar.

- Todos sufren… Que historia mas triste… Me pregunto si yo seré capaz de… Olvidalo – agregó frente a la confundida cara de Tezuka- Ya me siento mejor, quiero volver a mi casa. Mi hermana debe de estar preocupada.

- Te acompaño.

- No es necesario, por favor, quédate.

Fuji sonrió tranquilamente y se marchó solo. Todo el camino de vuelta a su casa sólo pensó en la triste historia de Kirihara. Las historias de los vampiros estaban manchadas de sangre y sufrimiento, todo era dolor. No culpaba a Kirihara por ser como era. Quizás, si él hubiera pasado lo mismo, sería igual. Se sonrió a si mismo. Le pedía a él que olvidara… ¿Acaso él hubiera podido? De regreso a su casa pasó por la casa de Eiji y decidió ir a buscarlo. Pero cuando llegó, recibió noticias atroces…

- ¿Desapareció?

La hermana mayor de Eiji lloraba desconsoladamente.

- La policía lo busca por todos lados, pero no hay rastros de él. Estoy preocupada porque encontré sangre en la sala y trozos de su ropa.

- ¿Hace cuanto que desapareció?

- Un día entero… pero él nunca se va sin avisar, además por eso de la sangre, temo que algo muy malo le haya pasado…

Las noticias no podían ser peores para Fuji. Su mejor amigo… desaparecido… Estaba casi seguro de que había sido atacado. Pero… ¿por quién? No había sido ningún vampiro… ¿o si?

- Eiji… ¿dónde estás?

**Episodio once punto cinco (11.5)**

" **Lobos al acecho"**

Cuando Sanada llegó a la habitación, vio a Yukimura de rodillas en el suelo. Su piel estaba muy pálida.

-¡Yukimura!

Sanada se acercó rápidamente a él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si… No te preocupes, sólo me maree un poco…

- Te ves débil.

-Estoy bien…

Sanada lo abrazó.

- Me apresuraré. Hallaré una cura, no te preocupes.

- Debemos concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo, y este es acabar con los vampiros. Yo estaré bien. No me transformaré. Seré siempre el mismo.

- Yukimura…

Sanada pegó sus labios a los de su amado. Sus besos fueron bajando por su cuello. Yukimura dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

- Lamento interrumpir…

Ambos muchachos se separaron, los dos muy sonrojados. Un muchacho de cabello marrón corto y ojos cerrados los veía desde la puerta con una expresión divertida.

- ¡Podrías haber tocado, Renji! – exclamó indignado Yukimura.

- ¿Qué sucede, Yanagi? – preguntó Sanada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He hecho un descubrimiento inquietante para nosotros los cazadores.

- ¿Qué es? – inquirió el poderoso pero frágil en apariencia líder de los cazadores.

- Hay un humano que ayuda a los vampiros que tiene tanto poder como tú, Yukimura.

Tanto Yukimura como Sanada se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa.

- No puede ser… - habló Sanada- Es absurdo… ¿Los mismos poderes de Yukimura?

- Los mismo… Ese muchacho usó necromancia, estoy seguro.

- ¿Un humano? – inquirió Yukimura. Yanagi asintió.

- Tenemos que destruirlo. Si no lo hacemos, interferirá con nosotros… Es muy peligroso que siga ayudando a los vampiros.

- Pero – objetó Yukimura – Es humano… No podemos… Sería asesinato a sangre fría…Es muy diferente de matar vampiros.

- Si no lo hacemos terminará por matarnos a nosotros. No tenemos otra opción.

- Pensaré más al respecto, por favor, Genichirou, no hagas nada aún.

- pero…

- Por favor…

Sanada asintió.

-------------------------

Yunta Fuji se encontraba en el sofá de su casa. En su hombro se hallaba apoyada la cabeza de su amado: Hajime Mizuki .

- Yunta…

- ¿Qué?

- Estamos solos, ¿verdad?

- Eto… ¿Qué pretendes?

Mizuki empezó a acariciar el rostro de su amado.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- ¡Pero Mizuki!

-¡ Vamos no seas aguafiestas, si no hay nadie!

-¡Mizuki!

Syusuke Fuji llegó mas que cansado a su casa. Abrió la puerta y vio varios pares de zapatillas en la puerta.

_Genial, sigue ese aquí…_

-Tadaima (ya llegue!) – Fuji se dirigió a la sala. Antes de llegar a ella escucho un ruido (como si algo chocara contra el suelo) y luego un "Ouch" . Cuando entró a la sala vio a su hermano echado en el sofá y a Mizuki en el suelo. Supuso bien que había pasado y por eso le dedicó una mirada asesina al chico de su hermano. - ¿Cuándo piensas irte?

- No seas tan rudo…

- Hermano, ¿dónde has estado? Nuestra hermana estaba preocupada…

- Estoy bien.

Fuji iba a dirigirse a su cuarto, pero Mizuki lo detuvo.

- Espera, quiero que me digas como sabes de los vampiros.

- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? – respondió Fuji dándole la espalda.

- Si, anda dime…- Mizuki caminaba hacia él. El tensai se volteó súbitamente, mostrando sus ojos dorados que hicieron que el vampiro se paralizara de miedo. Luego alzo su mano e hizo que el cuerpo de Mizuki se elevara y posteriormente chocara contra la pared y se quedara un buen tiempo pegado ahí antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Yuuta miraba incrédulo a su hermano.

- No tengo ánimos de dar explicaciones ahora.- dijo Fuji, y luego se retiró a su habitación. Ahí se quedó hasta el día sgte, en el que se levanto sin ánimos de salir. Permaneció en su cuarto hasta la tarde. Cuando salió, creyó que era de noche, ya que no había luz. Pero era porque el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes de color gris oscuro.- Que feo clima.

Fuji bajó a su sala y no vio a nadie.

-Solo en casa… otra vez…- se tiró al sofá y prendió la tele. Revisó todos los canales y al no ver nada, apagó la tele y se quedó mirando el techo.

Fuera de la casa, tres hombres observaban con curiosidad la residencia Fuji. A su vez dos hombres veían a estos tres desde más lejos. Estos eran Yanagi y Sanada.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer, Sanada?

- Si. Lo siento, Yukimura, pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Ese chico de nombre Syusuke Fuji es muy peligroso. Tenemos que acabarlo cuanto antes.

Dentro de la residencia de los Fuji, el tensai descansaba en paz sin suponer lo que estaba a punto de suceder. De pronto escuchó un ruido y se levantó alarmado.

- ¿Quién esta ahí?

Sintió de pronto como algo pasaba muy rápido, rozando su mejilla. No pudo ni moverse. Antes de que se diera cuenta que pasaba, una cuerda negra con signos de necromancia escritos en el se hallaba alrededor de su cuello, causando presión y no dejándolo respirar. El dueño del látigo acortó mas la cuerda, atrayendo al tensai hacia él y causándole mas dolor. Fuji no podía gritar. Ningún ruido salía de su garganta.

- Fue muy fácil .- dijo el hombre del látigo. Habían dos hombres más a su lado.

- Pues si, dane. – dijo uno.

- Mátalo ya. – dijo el otro. Este tenía cabello largo. – Pagarás por la muerte de mi hermano.

Fuji intento desplegar su poder, pero de pronto los signos de necromancia empezaron a brillar, y no pudo usar bien su poder.

_¿Por qué pasa esto? Mis poderes se bloquean… ¿será por el contacto que tengo con este conjuro de necromancia? _

- ¡MUERE DANE! – uno de los cazadores, cuyo rostro se asemejaba al de un pato, estaba a punto de clavar una daga en el rostro del tensai, pero recibió un fuerte patadón en la cara y quedó knockeado al instante. Los otros se sorprendieron. La presión del látigo disminuyó y Fuji pudo liberarse. Luego levantó su vista para ver quien lo había salvado. La persona que lo había hecho había saltado acrobáticamente después de dar la patada y había aterrizado de rodillas en el suelo justo al lado de Fuji. El tensai abrió de par en par los ojos al verlo.

- Eiji!...

-¡Hoi Hoi! ¡Ya llegué!

- Y no esta solo... – detrás de Eiji apareció Oishi.

- Nya! Llegó mi turno! Prepárense!

CONTINUARA...

**Wooooooo x fin acabe con el cap! Q largooooooooooooo espero que les haya gustado.. en fin, hablare de mi viaje a Japón XD**

**A ver, el viernes a primera hora (00:30 am) salimos del aeropuerto Jorge Chavez (Lima) rumbo a Atlanta... 6 horas sentadas! En Atlanta estuvimos 1 horita, y luego rumbo a Narita.. 12 horas y media sentada! Imaginense! Ya no sabia q hacer, vi la misma peli 4 veces! **

**Despues... por fin llegué a Narita y wow, todo es tan diferente haya.. sientes la diferencia desde el aeropuerto, donde todos te tratan con muuuucha amabilidad... ahi me reuní con mi tía. Estuvimos 3 horitas o mas en Narita, de ahi partimos a Chitose (Hokkaido... el Norte de Japón) donde nos recogerían los señores de la beca. 2 horas no mas de vuelo (felizmente!).. en Chitose nos recogieron, nos invitaron a comer ( primera experiencia con Ohashis en Nihon – los palitos pa comer .. si esos! – y no me fue tan mal... uff! Sirvio la practica en la casa con los sashimi) de ahi 2 horas en carro hasta Kutchan, la ciudad en donde nos ibamos a quedar...( el carro bien moderno.. con su pantallita en donde salia 1 mapa y cuando retrocedia, no tenia xq ver el espejo xq en la pantalla se veia hacia donde estabas retrocediendo) me kede dormida en el carro, de ahi llegamos al hotel... Al día sgte nos llevaron a Otaru, una ciudad bien bonita ( a 2 horas de Kutchan) en donde comimos sushi con wasabi ( ya entendi lo q sintio eiji cuando se comio completito el sushi que le kito a fuji.. d verdad, NUNCA NUNCAA NUNCAAAAA se coman entero un sushi q tiene wasabi... van a sentir el wasabi hasta en la nariz! Se van a ahogar! Y no habran la boca xq si entra aire es peor.. o asi me dijeron!) **

**despues de sobrevivir al wasabi.. nos subimos a unas carretillas con 2 asientos jaladas x 1 persona (siii aunq no lo crean) asi como habia en la epoca Meiji creo.. la cosa es que el chico q nos llego era suuuuperrrrrrr divertido! Lo maximo! El paseito ( que es x los sitios mas bonitos de Otaru) duro solo 30 min pero fue lo maximo! De ahi fuimos a comer helado. Al día sgte empezaba lo protocolar, y fuimos a la alcaldia a saludar al alcalde, y a visitar al director del colegio en donde estudiariamos.. conocimos tb las instalaciones ( y el zapato d taco 7 me estaba matando).. en la noche habría una recepción de bienvenida.. ( con el mismo zapato, ouch!) y tenia que dar un discurso de bienvenida.. en japones! Pero bueno, lo peor era que a las 4 ( eramos 4 chicas, compañeras de clase) nos sentarían en distintas mesas... y tenia miedo de que me hablaran y no entendiera ni mela! Por suerte me toco la mesa donde estaba el profe de ingles y las alumnas del cole, mas facil que estar junto al alcalde.. ahi me arregle para entender a las alumnas o hablar ingles con el profe..**

**weno, la noche terrible paso y al dia sgte a nuestro primer dia de clases... fuimos a kou kou ( ahi hay solo 3 años de secundaria, y 3 años de koukou, q es como 1 preparatoria).. nos pusieron en 2do año – habian 2 salones, 1 en el casi todos eran hombres (solo 2 chicas) y hacian cursos mas de agricultura, cosas mas prácticas.. digamos rudas, xq el otro salon ( q solo habian chicas) hacian cocina, manualidades... etc , con las justas jardineria.. pero no como los hombres!—bueno.. nos pusieron en el salon de chicas, todas eran muy amables xd—algunas sociables, otras bien calladitas.. y bueno, en las mañanas ibamos al cole, en las tardes salia de compras! El primer martes fuimos al karaoke con las chicas del cole y cante solo 2 canciones (Kaze no tabibito.. siii el ed d tennis no oujisama, y el ending de la pelicula de Sakura "Tooi kono machi de", creo q asi se llamaba! En fin)... de ahi, el jueves fuimos a Sapporo, a la universidad de Hokkaido ( que es enorme!) y a la tienda de 100 en ( q es como un dollar city, en donde todo esta 100 yenes... nada mas! – 100 yenes era bien barato..- y habian cosas bien bonitas) compre 1 monton ahi, y tb nos tomamos purikuras ( esas fotos sticker) y allá eso es lo maximo... una tecnología! Te tomabas tus fotos y ahi mismo las editabas.. les escribias, les ponias como sellitos.. le cambiabas fondo! Todo lo q kerias! De ahi... regresamos y al dia sgte otra vez al colegio... El sab--- q hicimos? Me parece q fuimos a la aldea de los ainu, y de ahi a 1 ciudadela ninja, bien ambientada a la epoca de los samurais.. donde habia 1 castillo alucinante que parecio 1 laberinto, y encima estaba todo inclinado y sentias que te caias! Fue muy divertido!**

**También habían varios espectáculos de peleas ninjas con coreografías impresionantes! Al día sgte... AH SI, regresamos a Sapporo! Fuimos al estadio de Sapporo, en donde se jugó el mundial.. el piso se cambia, y en esta época esta con el piso de baseball...**

**Después regresamos a las clases... tuvimos que cocinar comida peruana y x suerte salio rico.. ese jueves (2do jueves) fuimos al karaoke... y cante.. muchas canciones, ya no m acuerdo todas, pero 1 de ellas fue "dream believer" XD... sii el ultimo op d , para variar, tennis no ohjisama.. ahhh verdad , el domingo que estuve en sapporo fuimos a 1 tienda donde habian cds y manga barato, y compre HARTO manga de tennis no ohjisama, fruits basket y fullmetal alchemist, y para mi enamorado le compre "X" ( a el le gusta clamp! A mi no mucho! ) y cds de "l Arc en CIel" , "tm revolution" , "ayumi hamazaki" y "namie amuro" ... d ahi... en medio d la semana, me di cuenta q keria mas manga y me compre los ultimos tomos de PoT, y el CD del musical "tenimyu"... de la primera temporada... (con la gente dl primer cast!) pero la verdad es que salen bieeen feos en la portada jeje no de verdad, lo siento, pero en esa foto salian todos feos.. ya escaneare la foto y les mostrare.. pero la musica es.. bonita, chistosa mas q naa... después... el ultimo dia de clases hubo competencia interpromociones de deportes. Y las chicas de 2do año ganaron en todo ( jugaban muy bien voley... una chica tuvo que sacar 10 veces seguidas.. jejej xq ella solita sacando hizo 10 puntos para su ekipo!).. y tb jugaban bien soft ball, aunq los chicos jugaban bien base ball, pero futbol naa! ( x cierto, baseball en japones es yakiuu, y sin querer, me confundi con 1 personaje d rikkaidai y dije "yagiuu".. etoooooooo) bueno.. ese viernes q fue ultimo dia, nos tomamos fotos con las chicas, y nos despedimos d 2 q no iban a poder asistir a la recepcion de despedida! Buuu se nos salio las lagrimas, xq nos habiamos encariñado con esas chicas q eran muy wenas gentes.. sii misato takahashi y rika yanagiya (puros nombres d anime1! Y voces tb... sus voces.—algunas chicas tenian la voz bien aguda como anime, y cuando cantan se notaba mas!) .. mas tarde fue la recepcion de despedida, esta vez me sentaron con los diplomaticos ( ah y otra vez otro discurso) pero luego nos cambiaron a todas y nos sentaron con las alumnas.. luego nos pusieron 1 karaoke y cantamos frente a todos! Cante "yozora no mukou" de SMAP, si no han escuchado les recomiendo bajarsela xq es muy bonita la cancion!..- weno el dia sgte pasee en moto (160 KM/H q horribleeeeeee! Miedoooooo pero se sintio chvre, lo maximo!) de ahi al parque de diversiones buaaaaaaaa tantas montañas rusas... cosas horribles! Grite como loca! Pero al final me diverti bastante jejej luego... weno, teniamos q dormir temprano.. prendimos juegos artificiales, y a las 10pm a la cama.. xq al dia sgte saliamos a las 4 am al aeropuerto ( x cierto, cuando eres alumno de koukou solo tienes permiso para salir hasta las 9pm... y las tierras cerraban a las 8pm!) bueno.. y d ahi, termino el viaje buuuuuuu q triste! Pero bueno.. fue un bonito recuerdo! Tb nos tomamos fotos con los chicos aunq con ellos no hablamos muxo.. ya subire fotos y les mostrare... XD**

**Auuu me duelen los dedos.. estoy escribiendo en general todo el fic desde las 11... o sea, 5 horas seguidas escribiendo compulsivamente, a velocidad para acabar lo mas rápido posible.. y me duele mucho el dedo... ah x si kieren saber... el calor era horrible (tan en verano) en hokkaido llegamos a 30 grados, pero en tokio es mas caliente.. facil llegaban 34.. y creo que en okinawa 36! Si van en verano.. piensenlo bien, tb llueve bastante! **

**Bueno.. ahora si se me adormecen las manos! Me pregunto kien leera todoo esto.. ojala que alguien xq no kiero haber escrito x gusto.. kizas me excedi.. kizas no debi escribir tanto! Bueno.. ya no importa, lo hecho hecho esta! Byeee cuidense! Arigatou x sus reviews! En japón los leí y me dieron mucho animo! **

(compras.. total d mangas 15

2 de furuba

2 de fullmetal

11 de TENNIS NO OHJISAMA xd..

Y ME COMPREEE UN MUÑEQUITO DE EIJI.. pot esta de moda.. habian stickers gratis en una tienda y cogi... weno... ya m voy ahora si, me duele mi mano izquierda! Luego kedo lesionada como tezuka byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee cuidense!) Y no se olviden poner sus dudas!


	12. Fight and Death

Vampire Stories

Episodio doce

"Fight & Death"

- Nya! Llegó mi turno, prepárense!

Fuji observaba confundido a su amigo, que se encontraba a su lado aparentemente bien, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Eiji¿qué te sucedió¿Dónde has estado?

- Un vampiro... – dijo el hombre del látigo.

-¿Vampiro? – Fuji abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo, y se fijó en su amigo. - ¿Es eso cierto¡Eiji!

- Fuji, yo...

- Es mi culpa. – Confesó Oishi – Yo lo mordí y lo transformé en vampiro.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Fuji no comprendía nada. ¿No se suponía que Oishi quería a Eiji¿Por qué haría algo así¿Pensaría igual que el "tonto" de su hermano?

- No lo malinterpretes, Fuji – explicó Eiji – Oishi lo hizo para salvar mi vida. Si él no me hubiese mordido, yo ya no estaría aquí.

- Pero, Eiji… ¿te das cuenta en que te has convertido? Quizás te arrep…

- ¡No me importa, Fuji! – Fuji se extrañó de que su amigo, quien casi nunca se enojaba (y menos con él) se halla alterado de ese modo. Pudo notar algo de irritación en su voz.

- Eiji…

- Lamento interrumpir – habló el hombre del látigo. – Pero no tengo tiempo para un reencuentro de amigos.

- No te entiendo, humano. – habló el otro cazador. Tenía el cabello largo y una gorra puesta. Su rostro le era familiar a Fuji - ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a tu raza y unirte a esos monstruos asesinos? Pagarás por eso…

- Tú… - Fuji recordó al muchacho que Kirihara había matado- No puede ser… Tú…

- ¿Reconoces mi rostro? Soy Ryoh Kisarazu (N.A – asi se llamaba, no? Es que no recuerdo bien su nombre, gomen! Si me equivoqué.. lo siento!), hermano del chico que tú ayudaste a asesinar. Ahora yo te mataré a ti en venganza.

Ryoh se lanzó hacia Fuji y trató de darle un golpe, pero Oishi interceptó el ataque.

- Lucha conmigo.

-Oishi…

Por otro lado, Eiji y el hombre de látigo se enfrentaban. El cazador blandía con habilidad su látigo, pero no podía con la velocidad del niño pelirrojo.

- No puede ser, por más que agito mi látigo hacia donde esta, en un parpadeo él desaparece…

- No desaparezco, tonto. Sólo que soy demasiado rápido para que me veas.

_Bien… desde que me volví vampiro, adquirí una velocidad increíble…_

- Maldito… acabaré contigo…

La pelea entre Oishi y Ryoh seguía igual de intensa que la de Eiji con el otro cazador. Ryoh se había puesto unos guantes de acero que tenían unas cuñas bien afiladas. Oishi las esquivaba y trataba de atacar a Ryoh, pero este no le dejaba acercarse, demostrando muy bien sus habilidades para la lucha.

- Soy un experto en combate. No podrás penetrar mi defensa sin salir lastimado.

- Oishi…- Fuji se acercó para ayudarlo, pero el vampiro lo detuvo haciéndole una seña para que se detuviera.

- No, Fuji. Te debo un favor.

-¿Un favor?

- … por el daño que te hice a ti y a Eiji aquella noche. Lo menos que puedo hacer es luchar yo para que tú no salgas lastimado.

Oishi siguió luchando con Ryoh.

- Hoi Hoi.. ¡ aquí estoy! .. no ahí, aquí¿Qué pasa¿No puedes atraparme? – Eiji se divertía con el cazador.

- ¡Maldito¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí? Mi nombre es Yoshirou Akazawa. Llevo muchos años como cazador. Soy realmente fuerte.

Eiji se detuvo un instante para bostezar.

- ¿En serio? – eso no hizo mas que molestar a Akazawa, que aumentó la intensidad de sus ataques, aunque Eiji seguía esquivándolos sin problemas.

- ¡ Caeras, maldito vampiro! – finalmente, el látigo de Akazawa logró atrapar la pierna de Eiji. – Jajjajajaj ajajajjajaj ¡caíste! Ahora estas en mi redes…

- ¿Si?

- ¿…? – Akazawa veía incrédulo como el Eiji que tenía atrapado frente a sus ojos desaparecía poco a poco. De pronto, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué pasa¿Tan cansados están tus ojos que ya estas viendo ilusiones?

- No es posible…

Akazawa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Eiji le propinó una fuerte patada en la nuca, dejándolo inconciente.

- ¡Owatta! (termine!)… - Eiji se fijo ahora en Oishi, y vio que tenía problemas. - ¡Oishi!

Ryoh había acertado en darle a Oishi en el hombre, logrando clavar las cuñas que sobresalían de su guante de acero.

- Esto no es suficiente para vencerme…

- ¿Asi? – Ryoh intentó golpear a Oishi en la cara con la mano que tenía libre, pero Oishi detuvo el ataque, y antes que Ryoh pudiese volver a atacar, el vampiro le había golpeado en el mentón con el mango de su daga. El golpe provocó que el cazador cayese al suelo, inconciente.

- ¡Bien hecho, Oishi! – Eiji se acercó a su querido vampiro y lo abrazó. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Oishi se sujetó fuertemente su herida.

- No te preocupes, Eiji, no es nada.

Eiji sonrió y besó a Oishi en la mejilla. Fuji no podía hacer más que mirarlos. Ansiaba poder estar así con Tezuka.

- Eiji… - habló el tensai – En tu casa están muy preocupados por ti.

- Si, lo sé, pero tengo miedo. Si voy con ellos, tendré que explicarles todo.

- Eiji… Perdona, es mi culpa. Yo te involucré…

- No- esta vez fue Oishi quien habló – Todo es mi culpa.

- ¡No! Por favor, ya basta de culparte, Oishi. – se quejó el pelirrojo – Yo decidí meterme en esto. Sabía que era peligroso, pero igual me metí, y lo hice por ti. No me arrepiento.

- No ahora, Eiji… pero luego… luego sufrirás… y todo porque yo…

- Ya basta, Oishi. Lo importante es que estamos juntos. Estando a tu lado, no tengo porque sufrir. Estar a tu lado aliviará cualquier dolor…

Oishi acarició el rostro de su gatito.

- Tienes razón, lo superaremos.

Fuji observaba la melosa pareja en frente de ellos.

_¬¬ no me respetan… ellos ahí tan felices y yo… rechazado… pero Tezuka… Tezuka me abrazó…_

- Que conmovedora escena. – Se escuchó una voz fría. Los tres muchachos se fijaron en la puerta, y ahí se encontraban un hombre: Genichirou Sanada.

- Fuji… Syusuke – habló – Acompáñame-

- No vayas, Fuji, es una trampa.

- No te preocupes, Eiji. – se fijó en Sanada- ¿Por qué tendría que ir contigo?

Sanada sacó de su bolsillo un walkie-talkie.

- Yanagi… ¿tienes al menor de los Fuji a la vista?

Se escuchó una respuesta.

- Afirmativo, Yuuta Fuji a la vista, acompañado de otro muchacho. ¿Quieres que lo mate?

Fuji apretó fuertemente sus puños.

- ¡Malditos!

- Si vienes conmigo, te juro que no le haré nada. Si te sientes amenazado, puedes decirle a tu amiguito el vampiro pelirrojo que venga con nosotros.

- No, iré solo.

- ¡De ningún modo, Fuji! Debo protegerte.

- Pero…

- Vamos, es mejor que te acompañe. Aunque me digas que no, iré.

Fuji, resignado, asintió.

- Pero sólo él…- aclaró Sanada, fijándose en Oishi.

- Estaré bien. – se despidió Eiji de Oishi. Cuando los tres se marcharon, Oishi corrió hacia el teléfono y llamó a Tezuka.

-----------------

Sanada llevó a Fuji y a Eiji hasta un puente en donde se encontraba Renji Yanagi, solo.

- Sabía que era una trampa. – comentó Eiji.

- No – respondió Yanagi, acercándosele- Fuji Yuuta si estuvo aquí. Tu hermano pequeño, Fuji…

- Más te vale que no lo hayas lastimado.

- No te preocupes. – Yanagi se colocó detrás de Eiji.

- ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? – el vampiro se puso en guardia.

- Es una pelea justa.- habló Sanada- 2 contra 2.

Fuji sonrió.

_Pero no contaban con mis poderes._

Fuji aceptó y se acercó a Sanada.

Yanagi empezó su ataque disparando a Eiji, quien esquivó el ataque del cazador.

- Cazadores tontos, no entienden que soy muy rápido…

Eiji logró colocarse detrás de Yanagi y le proporcionó una fuerte patada en la nuca, que no le hizo ni cosquillas al cazador.

- No puede ser... con esa fuerza… - el desconcierto de Eiji provocó que bajara su guardia. Yanagi le disparó en el hombro. Eiji sintió como de pronto su cuerpo quedaba completamente inmóvil.

- ¡Eiji! – gritó Fuji. Trató de ayudar a su amigo, pero Sanada desenvainó una katana y toco con esta el hombro de Fuji.

- Darme la espalda podría ser mortal para ti.

Yanagi cambió las balas de la pistola.

- Estas balas – habló – contiene un hechizo que enviara tu alma al infierno. Un solo golpe de estos y serás historia.

- ¡Espera! – le gritó Fuji.

- No lo mataremos… no aún… - Sanada tenía otra espada, la cual le entregó a Fuji. – Te hago un reto. Peleemos con estas espadas… claro que tienes prohibido usar tus poderes.

- ¿Cómo sabes…?

- Si usas tus poderes, Yanagi matará a tu amigo. La única oportunidad que tienes de salvarlo es derrotándome en un duelo limpio de espadas.

- ¿Cómo creerte?

- Puedes no hacerlo, y mataré a tu amigo justo ahora.

Fuji sintió que no tenía otra opción. Quizás, si derrotaba a Sanada, ya vería un modo de liberar a Eiji de Yanagi. El tensai desenvainó la espada que se le había dado.

------------ --- -

Oishi corría por las calles confundido. No sabía hacia donde ir. No podía sentir la energía de Eiji manifestarse.

- ¿Acaso no estará luchando?

- ¡Oishi¿Qué sucede?

Tezuka vino corriendo. Parecía muy preocupado.

- Eiji y Fuji están luchando… pero no puedo sentirlos…

- Yo si, puedo sentir a Fuji. Vamos, es por aquí…

_¿Cómo Tezuka pudo sentirlo? Si Fuji no esta usando sus poderes, no se supone que pueda ser sentido… Quizás es por que es Tezuka… y es Fuji quien está en peligro…_

------- --- ---

La batalla en el puente seguía. Fuji no podía hacer más que defenderse de las poderosas estocadas de Sanada, quien manejaba muy bien la katana. Si Fuji no tuviera tan estupendos reflejos, ya estaría muerto.

- Nada mal, Fuji… pero…

El tensai cometió un error. Dejó que Sanada desviara su espada con su fuerza, dejando así un espacio para penetrar en las defensas del tensai. Fuji no pudo recuperar a tiempo la posición de su espada, y Sanada lo hirió en el hombro. La herida era grande, y Fuji cayó al suelo. Soltó su espada y se cogió el hombro en un intento de detener la hemorragia.

- Es tu fin.

- ¡Fuji! – se escuchó la voz de Tezuka.

Yanagi, al percatarse de la presencia del vampiro, dejó de apuntar a Eiji y apunto a Tezuka, pero este fue más rápido y le arrebató el arma. Yanagi, al verse indefenso, retrocedió y se alejó del vampiro.

Sanada trató de no perder tiempo y matar a Fuji de una vez, pero Tezuka se acercó a gran velocidad para detenerlo. Cuando Tezuka estaba cerca, Sanada cambió la dirección de su ataque y le hizo un corto profundo al vampiro en el brazo, que tuvo que alejarse.

- Pero… - Tezuka estaba seguro de haber reaccionado a tiempo y de haberse alejado de Sanada antes de que la hoja de la espada de su enemigo le tocase.

- ¿Sorprendido?.. Esta espada es especial…

-- flash back---

- Yukimura – Sanada entró en la habitación de su querido Yukimura - ¿Me llamaste?

- Si… quería darte esto. – Yukimura le alcanzó una katana preciosa. El mango tenía adornos de oro, y habían kanjis escritos en la vaina.

- Es increíble.

- Más aún de lo que crees. No es cualquier espada. Es una espada especial que hice para ti. Cuando la uses, sentirás que esta conectada a tu alma. Puede que absorba un poco de tu energía, pero no te asustes, ya que así te permitirá realizar ataques realmente poderosos. Todo depende de la fuerza de tu espíritu…

-- fin del flash back..---

_Con esta espada, Yukimura… venceré a los vampiros y a Fuji Syusuke…_

Sanada agitó su espada, y aún cuando estaba lejos de Tezuka, este sintió que la hoja llegaba hasta él y le hacía un corte profundo en el otro brazo.

- Cortaré tus miembros para que no puedas moverte.

Sanada levantó su espada. Esta vez Fuji lo detuvo, cogiendo ambos brazos del cazador.

- Suéltame.

- No lo haré. No dejaré que lastimes a Tezuka.

Un poder dorado empezó a rodear a Fuji. La katana de Sanada empezó a brillar y el poder de Fuji se detuvo.

- ¿por qué?...

- Por que.. – dijo Sanada , liberándose del agarre y atravesando su espada en el pecho del tensai – Esta es la espada de Yukimura… y él no puede ser tocado por nadie…

Sanada desenterró su espada del pecho de Fuji, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo. Mucha sangre caía no solo de su herida, sino también de su boca.

Tezuka veía inmóvil la escena. Sentía como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese congelado.

- Fuji…

Eiji veía la escena con las pupilas dilatadas debido al terror que sentía-

- ¡FUJIIIIIIIII!

(continuara…)

**SIIII soy cruel, lo dejo ahí… (muchos tomates le calleron en la cara a Puroppu) Ouch.. no sean tan malos! XD.. VAMOS, cuando veo series siempre terminan en 1 escena asi.. jejeje weno.. es que si sigo escribiendo, voy a tener que escribir toda la escena completa que sigue y son las 2 de la mañana buu kiero dormir buuu lo siento, no me maten.. noooooooooooo si m matan no sabran q pasa jeje (la gente mira molesta a puroppu : después d eso t matamos!) bueno.. espero q no se molesten conmigo!.. no mucho… pero no es mas emocionante asi? **

**Eto.. mejor me callo.. digo, dejo de escribir.. al respecto**

**(ah y disculpen la falta d … tezuka es lento para demostrar sus sentimientos… ahora como q recibe la noticia congelado… en el sgte capitulo ya demostrara lo q siente.. asi es el capitan, lento para reaccionar! Como cuando se tomo el juego d inui y el ni cuenta!)**

**Weno.. muchas gracias x los reviews.. me animan mucho! Arigatouuuuu XD.. weno mi viaje a Japon fue x 1 intercambio estudiantil, cada año d mi cole van 4 chicos (o chicas.. pero este año fuimos todas chicas) d 5to año… y q weno q esta vez pude ir… y weno, prince of tennis esta de moda… el manga sigue saliendo con mucho éxito, las ovas van x su 3er episodio, todavía no sale el 4to buuu y yo q keria comprarlo … se esta produciendo otro tenimyu, se esta haciendo el live action… esta en buena época… y en la tienda d musica, habian stickers para coger gratis… y habian de prince of tennis, y vacié la tienda, me cogí todos jejej el d la tienda me veia con cara rara… pero q me importa! X algo gaste 2000 yenes en esa tienda comprando 1 cd d tenimyu, para poder coger los stickers gratis.. taba en mi derecho jeje**

**el manga.. a ver… esta de lo mas emocionante.. weno, En los tomos recopilatorios solo hay asta el tomo 34 (el ultimo q vi!.. no vi mas) y ahí esta hasta el cap 300 y algo, en el q ryoma se enfrenta a atobe…**

**pero en la revista shonen jump q sale mensualmente se publica 1 cap.. y ahí esta mas adelantado.. lo ultimo q he visto es el cap 315 ( ¬¬ q plop! Ya esta en stopazmo). La verdad q no encontre mas adelantado… me pregunto si en Tokio habrá… weno… ****tan en nacionales.. y**

**(spoiler jeje)… tezuka jugando dobles! O.o, pero no con mi fuji kerido… sino con inui! O.o xqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq xqqq no con mi fuji ¬¬ estoy molesta con konomi-sensei**

**weno.. espero q mas adelante jueguen dobles esos 2—**

**en fin, en el 315 fuji se esta enfrentando a .. no se como se llama.. pero O.o esta perdiendo.. 3 juegos a Cero… y ni el higuma otoshi le sirve--- su raqueta voló…**

**ohh esta emocionante..**

**bueno.. **

**q mas puedo decir… para los que quieren el manga pueden bajarlo d stopazmo.. pondria la pag pero no logro q se vea! no se ven los links! weno.. busquen en google, prince of tennis download... y x ahi sale la pag stopazmo.. esta bien adelantado.. tiene asta el cap 315.. lo malo es q hay q bajar 1 x 1-- demoraa**

**weno.. keria subir fotos, las puse en photobucket pero aki no puedo escribir links.. no se ven buu**

. **Bueno.. muchas gracias x los reviews nuevamente.. jejej se hablo de un kiri x fuji.. lo tngo en mente para otro fic .. jeje weno, hasta la Proxima! Byeee cuidense!**


	13. Pain

Sanada desenterró su espada del pecho de Fuji, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo. Mucha sangre caía no solo de su herida, sino también de su boca.

Tezuka veía inmóvil la escena. Sentía como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese congelado.

- Fuji…

Eiji veía la escena con las pupilas dilatadas debido al terror que sentía-

- ¡FUJIIIIIIIII!

**Vampire Stories**

**Episodio trece**

**"Pain"**

Sanada sacudió la sangre de su espada. Fuji yacía en el suelo, envuelto en su propia sangre.

- Y ahora… - Sanada se fijó en Tezuka, cuya mirada estaba fija en Fuji.

_¿Qué sucede¿Por qué no puedo moverme? _– Tezuka quería hacer algo, pero sentía todo el cuerpo pesado. Sintió un dolor fuerte que le oprimía el pecho. – Fuji… no es verdad…

Sintió que si Fuji moría, ya no quería hacer nada … ya no le importaba luchar…

El cazador levantó su espada dispuesto a agitarla en contra del vampiro. – Te mataré…- Estaba a punto de dar la estocada final cuando sintió que le sujetaban las piernas. – Fuji Syusuke…

- No… Tezuka….lo protegeré…

Una energía dorada empezó a cubrir al tensai.

- Veo que aún no tienes suficiente. – Sanada dirigió su estocada a Fuji, pero la espada no llegó a su destino, ya que chocó con una barrera que se formó alrededor del joven tensai.- ¿Qué pasa? – Sanada no podía controlar su espada, que empezó a temblar. El contacto entre el poder de Fuji y la espada que había hecho Yukimura hizo que se generara una especie de corriente eléctrica que envolvió los cuerpos de Fuji y Sanada.

Todos veían atónitos la escena sin entender, y estaban demasiado asustados como para hacer algo.

El poder que desencadenó aquella conexión de poderes causó que poco a poco el piso en donde los dos se encontraban empezara a deteriorarse, hasta que finalmente se destruyó por completo y ambos cayeron al río. (N.A .- x si no se acuerdan, estaban en 1 puente… y sólo se desmoronó el lado en donde estaban sanada y fuji)

- ¡Fuji! – gritó Eiji, aún si poder moverse.

Tezuka se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al lugar en donde tan sólo segundos atrás habían estado Fuji y Sanada. Ahora no había más que un gran agujero. Tezuka se asomó por este y no vio más que agua. El caudal había crecido y la corriente seguro los había arrastrado rápidamente.

- Espera…- se escuchó una voz. Del otro lado del puente tres figuras se hicieron visibles. Eran Atobe, Kirihara y Jirou. Atobe era quien había hablado. – Si intentas saltar, déjame decirte que ya es demasiado tarde. La corriente debe habérselos llevado lejos.

Oishi metió su mano dentro de la herida de Eiji y cogió la bala que mantenía inmóvil al pelirrojo, y aunque le ardía, logró sacarla.

Eiji se aferró al pecho de Oishi y empezó a llorar por su amigo. Gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer con fuerza.

- Es verdad… - Oishi se fijó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que el otro cazador (Yanagi) había desaparecido.

- Rayos. – murmuró Atobe – Así que Fuji ha muerto… y con él todas nuestras esperanzas de ganar esta guerra.

- No… esta …muerto. – dijo Tezuka , con la voz ronca. Que difícil fue para él decirlo. Sentía que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que le impedía decir palabra alguna.

- Tezuka… no seas necio. Tú mismo te has dado cuenta que su energía ha dejado de sentirse, y eso sólo puede significar una cosa…

Tezuka no quería escucharlo. No quería creerlo.

- Vaya, vaya… así que dejó que lo mataran. – Kirihara se detuvo frente al agujero que se había formado en el puente. – Que estúpido…

Tezuka cogió a Kirihara fuertemente del cuello de su camisa.

- Vuelve a decir eso, y te juro que te mato…

- ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo? Si después de todo, es tu culpa que él este muerto, y tú lo sabes… Tú lo involucraste en esta lucha.

Lentamente, Tezuka soltó a Kirihara. Él tenía razón. Él había involucrado a Fuji en esa pelea tan peligrosa. Era su culpa que él hubiese…

Tezuka dejó caer sus rodillas al suelo.

Atobe dejó de fijarse en su vampiro predilecto, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Oishi.

- Oishi¿Qué significa esto…? – dijó, fijándose en Eiji.

- Yo…

- Es el humano que estaba con él la otra vez.- Kirihara reconoció a Eiji.

-Pero él no es más un humano. – Atobe golpeó a Oishi en la cara. El vampiro perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Oishi! – Eiji intentó ayudarlo, pero Atobe lo jaló del brazo y lo empujó en dirección a Kirihara, que estaba listo para atacarlo con sus garras. Eiji, siendo mas rápido, esquivo las garras de Kirihara saltando y aterrizó detrás de él.

- Bien. Es suficiente. – dijo Atobe. – Veo que tienes buenas habilidades. – se dirigió a Oishi – Mientras más vampiros fuertes, mejor. Te perdonaré esta vez.

Oishi se puso de pie.

- Muchas gracias, señor Atobe.

Atobe se acercó al pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-… Eiji.. Kikumaru.

- Bienvenido al mundo de los vampiros, Eiji. Jirou… ¿hay espacio para él?

- Si, aún quedan cuartos. – respondió el de cabello rizado.

- Bien, entonces, es hora de irnos. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Atobe dirigió una última mirada a Tezuka que yacía de rodillas en el suelo, y luego se fue, seguido por Jirou. Antes de irse, Kirihara se fijó en el río.

- Alguien como tú no merecía morir… - murmuró en voz muy baja. Luego, se retiró.

Oishi se acercó lentamente a Eiji y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

- Nosotros también debemos irnos… debemos ir con Atobe ahora…

- ¿Por qué no puedo llorar como antes, Oishi?... Me siento muy triste y débil, pero… las lágrimas no salen como antes…

- … Ahora eres un vampiro y tu corazón se ha fortalecido.

- No… Quiero llorar… porque siento mucho dolor… pero las lágrimas no fluyen como antes… Hay algo que me impide tirarme al suelo y llorar desconsoladamente…

- Ahora no podemos llorar, Eiji. Debemos seguir.

Eiji asintió silenciosamente. Oishi pudo ver como lágrimas caían de los ojos del pelirrojo, pero estaba claro que para él aquellas lágrimas no eran suficientes. Eiji quería llorar y gritar por su querido amigo que ya no estaba.

- Tezuka….- Oishi lo llamó, pero su amigo no respondió. Oishi comprendió que necesitaba estar solo y se fue junto con Eiji.

Entonces todo se quedó en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido provocado por las gotas lluvia al golpear el suelo.

Tezuka seguía de rodillas al borde del agujero por el cual Fuji había caído.

- ¿Por qué? – se preguntó a si mismo el vampiro. - ¿Por qué siento tanto dolor?... Nunca antes me había sentido tan débil…

"Ya te lo dije… Ahora soy yo quien quiere protegerte"

Tezuka levantó la mirada , y aún le parecía ver a Fuji diciéndole aquellas palabras.

- Después de el daño que te hice, tú dijiste que me protegerías… y me salvaste de aquel cazador…Luchaste por mi… Y además…

" Te convertiré en humano… nuevamente, y podrás recordar como se sentía…"

"Tú me haces sentir algo que nadie jamás me ha hecho sentir… No sé por qué… quizás porque posees la fortaleza que jamás tendré…"

"Tezuka…"

El vampiro no podía dejar de ver a un sonriente Fuji Syusuke pronunciando aquellas palabras. Recordaba como si fuera ayer aquellas escenas que habían quedado grabadas en su mente… y en su corazón.

- Perdóname Fuji, prometí protegerte… pero no pude, te fallé… Perdóname…

Tezuka apoyó sus codos en el suelo y hundió su cabeza entre ellos. Lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

------------------------

Muy lejos de donde se encontraba Tezuka, en una habitación iluminada levemente por la tenue luz de un par de velas, el jefe de los cazadores era víctima de un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho.

- ¿Qué es esta sensación?... Genichirou¿dónde estas?

Por otro lado, Eiji se encontraba en la base secreta de los vampiros.

- Te resumiré todo lo que necesitas saber, Eiji Kikumaru. – le dijo Atobe – Yo soy el líder, y obedecerás todo lo que te diga. Tus superiores son los que llamamos: vampiros de clase superior, estos son: Kirihara, Jirou, Tezuka y Kabaji. Reciben ese nombre porque son los más antiguos y son los más cercanos a mi. En los vampiros de segunda categoría entrarían Oishi y tú, y algunos vampiros más que conocerás mientras estés aquí. Debido al peligro que enfrentamos con los cazadores las salidas en busca de comida se han reducido a una cada dos semanas, y se harán en grupo de dos. Lo principal, no convertirás a nadie en vampiro sin mi autorización. Bien, es todo. Puedes entrenarte junto con los demás vampiros. Necesitaremos de vampiros fuertes para ganar esta guerra.

Antes de retirarse, Atobe le hizo una seña a Oishi para que lo siguiera. Oishi obedeció. Eiji intentó detenerlo cogiéndolo de la muñeca, pero Oishi le dijo que era mejor que no desobedeciese más a Atobe.

- Pero…

- Regresaré pronto.- Oishi se despidió de Eiji dándole un beso en la frente y luego siguió a Atobe.

---

Tezuka se detuvo en frente de la puerta principal de la base secreta de los vampiros. Había caminado por largas horas sin darse cuenta a donde iba.

- Mis pies me traen aquí… después de todo es a donde pertenezco…

Tezuka entró a la base.

--

Ryoma Echizen se encontraba oculto en uno de los pasillos de la base de los vampiros. Le gustaba permanecer ahí porque se mantendría alejado del resto de los vampiros. Además así podía pensar sin que nadie lo molestase… o eso pensaba…

- ¡Echizen, te estaba buscando! – Momoshiro lo había encontrado. - ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

-… sólo… pensando…

- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

- No es nada…

De pronto ambos vieron a Tezuka pasar por ahí, cabizbajo.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a Tezuka-senpai?

Ryoma ignoró la pregunta de Momoshiro y fue detrás de Tezuka. Momoshiro veía con frustración como el pequeño perseguía al mayor.

- Por qué…

- ¿Estás celoso?

Momoshiro se exaltó al escuchar una voz detrás suyo.

- ¡Jirou-senpai! No sabía que estabas aquí…

- No deberías estar celoso.

Momo se sonrojó.

- ¿Quién dice que estoy…?

- ¿No lo entiendes? Echizen ve a Tezuka como alguien maduro que puede aconsejarle. Ryoma se siente cómodo al lado de Tezuka porque este puede entenderlo y apoyarlo. Echizen necesita consejos sabios de un hombre serio y maduro como Tezuka.

- ¿Consejos? Pero si tiene problemas… ¿Por qué no me los confía?

Jirou bostezó.

- Supongo…… que no quiere preocuparte… ahhh tengo mucho sueño, disculpa… voy a tomar una siesta…

Jirou se retiró, dejando solo a Momo.

- Echizen… no quiere preocuparme…? – Momoshiro se preguntaba a si mismo. – No puedo negar que me preocupa mucho el mocoso ese…

--

Atobe se dirigía a su habitación cuando, en medio del camino, se topó con Jirou, que se había quedado dormido en medio de un pasillo.

- No hay remedio contigo…

Atobe cargó a Jirou y lo llevó a su habitación (la de atobe) y lo colocó en su cama.

- Ningún vampiro duerme como tú…

- Supongo que no… - Jirou abrió los ojos. Bostezó muy fuerte y luego se sentó. Atobe se sentó a su lado. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por mucho tiempo hasta que el líder de los vampiros rompió el silencio.

- Tezuka realmente se enamoró de ese humano…

- Así parece…

- No lo comprendo. No entiendo sus sentimientos. Hace mucho que olvide lo que se sentía enamorarse de alguien.

- …

- ¿Tú recuerdas algo, Jirou?

Jirou asintió.

- Recuerdo que me enamoré de una persona a la que decidí seguir por toda mi eternidad, aunque esa persona no sintiese lo mismo por mi…

Atobe no respondió. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a una época muy lejana…

Flashback…----

Atobe abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que lo veían anonadado.

- … ¿cómo…? – Atobe, que se encontraba echado, se incorporó lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre que no era suya. No sentía su cuerpo como antes. - ¿Qué sucedió?

El joven en frente de él lo abrazó. Atobe respondió al abrazo.

- Yo te regresé…- dijo el joven – Te regresé a la vida…

-- fin del flashback……--

- Jirou… no puedo recordar más de mi vida pasada… Se que morí a causa de una enfermedad y fui revivido por un necromántico que me quería más que a si mismo. Pero no se que pasó antes de eso… antes de que yo muriese, mis recuerdos son borrosos… Recuerdo haber querido a ese necromántico … y también recuerdo que fui yo quien lo asesinó, pero no quería… - Atobe se detuvo cuando sintió la cabeza de Jirou reposando en su hombro.- Yo no puedo recordar como amar… Bueno, creo que hablo solo…

Jirou aparentaba estar dormido para poder permanecer cerca de Atobe, pero en verdad, sus pensamientos también estaban en aquella época en la que conoció a ese ser amado al que juro lealtad por toda la eternidad.

-- flashback...---

Los pétalos de los Sakura empezaban a caer. Jirou descansaba bajo uno de estos árboles. La gente que lo conocía pasaba a su lado y murmuraban cosas como: Pobrecito… oí que esta enfermo… morirá pronto…

Ellos tenían razón. Jirou estaba mortalmente enfermo. No le quedaba mucho de vida, quizás un mes más… o menos… Muchos pensarían que a Jirou no le importaba su situación, pero no era verdad. Él se sentía afligido por su cruel destino, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Prefería pasar sus últimos días descansando tranquilamente.

-¿Es cierto que vas a morir pronto? – escuchó una voz que llamó su atención. Jirou abrió los ojos y vio unos ojos azules que lo miraban intensamente. Desde el primer momento en el que vio aquella mirada profunda quedo enamorado de él… Su cabello lila que caía de un modo tan perfecto en su rostro… Su voz...

- Eso dicen los médicos.

- ¿Y cómo puedes aceptarlo tan tranquilamente?

- Es inevitable.

- Si te ofreciese la inmortalidad¿me seguirías?

- Sería su fiel aliado todo lo que dure mi existencia…- Jirou dijo esto sin pensar, por eso se sonrojó un instante después de decirlo. Atobe simplemente le sonrió.

- Nunca olvides este momento…

Y nunca lo hizo. Jirou nunca olvidaría aquel momento. Nunca…

--- fin del flashback…

Parecía que nunca fuese a dejar de llover. Tezuka andaba cerca del puente en donde había visto por última vez a Fuji. No sentía ningún deseo de venganza, sólo un gran vacío en su corazón.

- Necesito una señal de que aún estas ahí… sólo una…

Tezuka cerró los ojos y apretó con tanta fuerza los puños que se hirió con sus uñas. De pronto, sintió que una extraña calidez lo invadía.

- Esta sensación es…

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, Genichirou Sanada despertó en una extraña habitación que le era completamente desconocida.

- ¿Dónde estoy¿Qué me sucedió? – De pronto recordó su enfrenamiento con Fuji, del cual había salido victorioso al haber logrado asestar un golpe mortal al tensai con su espada, y cómo después de eso ambos habían caído al río. Después de eso no recordaba más.

El segundo al mando del grupo de cazadores se puso de pie y salió de la habitación en donde se encontraba, terminando en otra habitación más grande en donde encontró algo que parecía una gran cápsula. Se acercó a esta y vio a una persona reposando dentro de ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante tal visión.

- Esto… no puede ser…

CONTINUARA….

**Olas a todos XD… antes que nada kiero disculparme por haberme demorado en actualizar.. es que ya empezaron mis clases y he estado taan ocupada… bueno… jajaj si que deje a muchos en shock con lo de fuji… mmm bueno, creo que es algo predecible lo que va a suceder… mmm estoy nuevamente inspirada con esta historia, se me han ocurrido buenas ideas, aunque el final aún lo tengo confuso… de todos modos este fic se ha alargado bastante… digamos que va en un 50 porciento... sii , falta bastante! Hasta que deje en claro todas las dudas que he creado y que estan por crearse… buuu se me complica la trama … solo espero que no se aburran… mmm quisiera sacar mas personajes con sus parejas.. pero tengo que pensarlo bien porque no quiero que sean solo secundarios… hasta ahora solo estan fijos 2 que de todos modos salen: sakaki y oshitari… sus papeles? Ahh secreto! (lo siento, ya mate a gakuto asi que no habra pareja gakutoxoshitari…sorry, para la proxima)… y kiero sacar a choutarou y a shishido, pero tengo que pensarlo bien… para darles un buen papel… bueno… la historia de tezuka la explicare con tiempo después… y la de atobe también será explicada con más detalles posteriormente. Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que este episodio les haya gustado… byeee cuidense!**


	14. Cruel destino

**Vampire Stories**

**Episodio catorce**

"**Cruel destino"**

- No puede ser… - Sanada veía con atención el interior de la cápsula y no podía creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Impresionado? – se escuchó una voz detrás suyo. Sanada no tuvo la necesidad de voltearse para saber quien era, además, no podía despegar sus ojos del interior de la cápsula.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Yanagi?

- Significa que este muchacho es poco menos que inmortal.

- ¿Poco menos que inmortal? Incrusté mi espada en su pecho, ¿acaso no le atravesé los pulmones?

- No sólo es muy fuerte, sino que parece protegido por los dioses… No, no atravesaste sus pulmones, por muy poco… Aunque tenía graves heridas internas… Pudo resistir lo suficiente hasta que intervenimos y lo ayudamos.

- Pero… - esta vez Sanada posó su mirada en Yanagi- ¿Por qué lo salvaron? Tenían que haberlo dejado morir…

- Porque es demasiado interesante como para dejarlo morir.- se escuchó una tercera voz. Yanagi y Sanada se percataron de la presencia de un hombre que los veía de lejos, cuyo rostro estaba oculto por las sombras.

- Señor… - Sanada hizo una reverencia.- ¿Interesante? Más bien peligroso…Este muchacho ha estado ayudando a los vampiros. Se ha convertido en un poderoso aliado para ellos y en una amenaza para nosotros, no puedo dejar que viva…

- ¿No lo entiendes, Sanada? Si..., es un poderoso aliado… que podría estar de nuestro lado. Imagínate, un poderoso necromántico de nuestro lado…

- Pero señor, nosotros ya tenemos a Yukimura, no necesitamos a este muchacho.

- Yukimura – dijo el hombre con desprecio.- ¿Crees que no me he enterado de su desagradable secreto?

Sanada abrió de par en par los ojos, en señal de sorpresa.

- Si… - continuó el hombre.- Lo sé todo. Sé que Yukimura… es un vampiro, y tú lo encubriste todo este tiempo.

- No señor, él aún… él no ha tomado sangre humana, no es aún un vampiro completo…

- Yukimura esta infectado. Es fuerte e intenta luchar contra sus instintos de vampiro, pero pronto no podrá más y se convertirá en una bestia maldita. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Por eso, debe ser exterminado.

-…

- Y tú, Sanada, tú debes ser quien lo extermine…

- No me pida eso…

- Sanada… Es una orden. Si realmente amas nuestra organización y deseas salvar al mundo de esas criaturas malditas, debes acabar con Yukimura. Ya hemos encontrado un reemplazo para él. – El hombre fijó su mirada en la cápsula.

Sanada apretaba los puños fuertemente. No tenía otra opción. Sin decir palabra alguna, se retiró del lugar. El hombre cuyo rostro permanecía en sombras esperó a que se fuera antes de hablar.

- Yanagi, síguelo y asegúrate de que haga bien su trabajo.

- Si, señor.

…. -- - - -

Tezuka caminaba lentamente por las calles lluviosas. Lo había sentido… Había sentido, aunque algo débil, la presencia de Fuji. Sin embargo, esta presencia era tan débil que no podía saber a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba.

- Pero esta vivo… - se decía a si mismo- Esta vivo… esta vivo…

El vampiro cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se concentró todo lo que pudo. Guiado por la vaga presencia de Fuji, Tezuka empezó a caminar hacia donde él estaba.

- Te salvaré, lo juro…

Caminó lentamente (concentrado en no perder el rastro) en la dirección en donde el tensai se encontraba.

--- --

Yukimura esperaba impaciente la llegada de Sanada. Estaba muy preocupado por él. Había pasado más de un día y él no se presentaba. Cuando por fin llegó, se alegró mucho de verlo y se aferró a sus brazos. Sanada le correspondió el abrazó, pero de un modo más débil.

- ¿Qué sucedió? No te ves bien… - le dijo Yukimura, preocupado- ¿En donde estabas?

Sanada se alejó de él sin mirarlo a los ojos. Yukimura lo veía sin entender. De pronto, Sanada sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y apuntó al líder de los cazadores con esta.

- Te han descubierto, Yukimura. Me han pedido matarte.

- Ya veo... él lo sabe, y él te lo ha ordenado… - Yukimura sonrió.- Pues no me opongo, adelante. Sabía a lo que me enfrentaba. Sabía las consecuencias que traerían el terrible error que cometí al dejarme morder.

Sanada seguía apuntándolo, aunque no era capaz de decir nada. Su mano temblaba.

- Mi sueño era acabar con este dolor que traían los vampiros al mundo. – Continuó Yukimura - Nunca las odié. Su historia es muy triste… Sin embargo, sabía que mientras existiesen en este mundo, traerían más dolor a la gente. Por eso me propuse eliminarlos… para acabar con esa cadena interminable de dolor. Pero yo, que estoy infectado… que se que en cualquier momento puedo herir a cualquiera, podría herirte… Yo… como vampiro, tengo que morir… Es mejor así… Y me alegra que seas tú quien tenga que quitarme la vida.

Sanada examinó a Yukimura con la mirada. Le quitó el seguro al arma y puso su dedo en el gatillo…

- No… no puedo…- Sanada bajó el arma.- No puedo hacerlo…

- Sanada…

- Debemos huir, te esconderé… Y yo encontraré una cura para ti, pero por mientras debes permanecer escondido.

Sanada cogió a Yukimura de la muñeca y lo sacó de la habitación. Los dos corrían un extenso corredor, pero muy cerca de la salida fueron interceptados por Yanagi, que estaba en compañía de un grupo numeroso de cazadores.

- Hazte a un lado, Yanagi. – habló Sanada.

- Lo siento, Sanada. – dijo Yanagi.- Pero nos has traicionado al no cumplir tu deber de acabar con la vida del vampiro Yukimura, y por eso deben de ser exterminados.

Yukimura dio un paso adelante.

- Es a mí a quien quieren… Adelante, mátenme… Yo soy el vampiro…

Yanagi hizo una señal, y los cazadores cogieron sus pistolas y apuntaron a Yukimura, quien se limitó a cerrar los ojos y esperar que llegara su muerte inevitable. Escuchó los disparos… pero no sintió dolor… Con temor, abrió los ojos…

---

Fuji abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentía débil. Intentó levantarse, pero se chocó con una luna. Estaba encerrado… Con sus poderes, logró destruir la luna.

- Duele… - se cogió la herida que tenía en el pecho. - ¿Qué me sucedió? Pensé que moriría…

Lentamente, Fuji salió de la cápsula en la que se encontraba.

- Tezuka…- dio unos pasos con mucha dificultad. - ¿Dónde estas, Tezuka?

Fuji se dirigió a una puerta la cual supuso daba a la salida. Pero antes de llegar a esta, fue interceptada por un par de cazadores.

- Fuji Syusuke, le recomiendo que se eche de nuevo en su cápsula y reponga sus energías…

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y que hago aquí?

- Señor, obedezca…

- Oblíguenme.

Los cazadores se le acercaron más. Los ojos de Fuji se tornaron dorados, y una barrera se creó a su alrededor. Los cazadores se alarmaron, y uno de ellos intentó pedir ayuda por radio. Fuji, con sus poderes, los mandó volando contra la pared, haciendo que la radio se destruyera.

- Debo escapar… No estoy en condiciones de luchar…- El tensai fijó su mirada en una tapa de hierro en el suelo que cubría una entrada que seguro daba a los acantilados. Quitó la tapa y vio que el hueco era lo suficientemente grande como para que él entrara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró al hueco, esperando que este le sirviera para huir.

---

Tezuka andaba con más rapidez. Había sentido más fuerte la presencia de Fuji y ahora le era más fácil adivinar en donde estaba. Pero alguien más se había percatado de la presencia del tensai, y Tezuka fue interceptado por esta persona.

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Tezuka? – era Atobe. - ¿Piensas rescatar a tu querido Fuji?

- Si ese fuese el caso, ¿cuál es el problema?

- Ninguno. Es más, yo mismo debo pedirte que lo salves, lo necesitamos. Sólo…

- ¿sólo que?

- Debo pedirte un favor. Necesito que lo conviertas en vampiro.

- Jamás haría eso, además, ¿para que quieres…?

- ¿Para qué? El se comprometió a ayudarnos en esta guerra, pero su palabra no me garantiza nada. Sólo convirtiéndolo a nuestra raza puedo asegurar su lealtad.

- Jamás le haría eso a Fuji, y menos por un capricho tuyo.

- Como quieras, Tezuka, pero… si no lo haces tú, seré yo quien lo haga.

- No te…

- Por supuesto que me atrevería. Y no intentes huir de mí porque sabes que te encontraría. Tienes 24 horas para encontrarlo y convertirlo en vampiro, sino… te juro que lo pagarás.

Atobe sonrió cruelmente. Tezuka se mordió los labios inferiores.

- Yo lo encontraré…- Tezuka se fue corriendo.

Muchas figuras aparecieron y rodearon a Atobe. Estos eran sus vampiros.

- Nos separaremos en parejas. – dijo Atobe – Kirihara con Kabaji, Kikumaru con Oishi, Jirou vendrá conmigo. La misión es encontrar a Fuji Syusuke. Quien lo encuentre, debe llevarlo sano y salvo a la base. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y empezaron la búsqueda.

----

Yukimura abrió sus ojos y vio a Sanada en frente suyo.

- Geni…chirou…

Sanada se había puesto en frente de Yukimura, protegiéndolo de las balas. Lentamente, Sanada empezó a caer.

-¡GENICHIROUUUUUUU!

Yukimura cogió a Sanada antes de que su cuerpo chocase con el suelo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Quería… quería protegerte… no quería verte morir… Yukimura… Seiichi… te a…

Sanada dejó de hablar. Yukimura tomó las manos de este. Sus lágrimas caían en el rostro de su amado.

- Por favor, Genichirou… no te vayas…

Pero era muy tarde. Los ojos del cazador habían perdido su brillo.

- No… - Yukimura se aferró al cuerpo de Sanada y empezó a llorar. Yanagi les hizo una seña a los cazadores para que volviesen a cargar sus armas para que puedan atacar a Yukimura una vez más.

- Lo siento, Yukimura… - dijo Yanagi – No puedo desobedecer…

Los cazadores apuntaron a Yukimura y le dispararon. Pero las balas no dieron a su blanco. Se detuvieron en medio de su recorrido. Los ojos de Yukimura se volvieron dorados y una barrera dorada se formó a su alrededor.

Los cazadores volvieron a cargar sus armas.

- ¡No disparen! ¡Huyan! ¡Váyanse de aquí!

Un gran poder se desprendió del cuerpo de Yukimura e invadió todo el cuarto.

---

Fuji caminaba lentamente por las alcantarillas. A menudo se caía y se levantaba con dificultad. Nunca antes se había sentido tan débil. El deseo de reunirse con Tezuka era lo único que lo mantenía en pie.

- Tezuka… Tezuka… ayúdame…

Fuji se desplomó en el suelo. No le quedaban fuerzas. Intentó continuar arrastrándose. Sus heridas le dolían, las fuerzas se le iban. Hasta pensó que iba a morir. Entonces sintió algo cálido… Abrió los ojos, pero veía nubloso…

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó al sentir una presencia a su lado. De pronto, sintió algo cálido que acariciaba sus labios. - ¿Tezuka?

- Vine a protegerte.- dijo el vampiro, feliz de haber podido encontrar a Fuji. – No digas más… Tuve tanto miedo de perderte…

Tezuka juntó sus labios con los de Fuji en un beso que se prolongó un buen tiempo y solo se detuvo ya que el tensai tenía que respirar. El corazón de Fuji latía con fuerza. Nunca pensó que llegaría ese momento.

- Tezuka… tú…

- Juro que siempre te protegeré…

El vampiro rodeó sus lados alrededor de Fuji, quien colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Tezuka y se quedó profundamente dormido en el.

**Mmm tiempo record jeje actualice pronto… es que estaba inspirada en escribir este capitulo, aunque me salio algo corto… mmm muchas historias tristes, me siento cruel al escribir esto… pero es que esta historia en general es triste… Me da pena haber matado a Sanada, pero era inevitable, ya verán luego porque… cada muerte (weno… casi todas) tiene un motivo… algunas muertes quizás no les gusten, ya adverti… ahora que lo pienso, me da pena hacer lo que voy a hacer en los siguientes capítulos pero es necesario xq la historia ya la tengo planeada hasta esa parte… no la cambiaré…**

**Weno…espero que este episodio les haya gustado… y creo que lo que sigue les gustará más, si les gusta la tragedia.. ahhh vieron? Tezuka y fuji! Ya casi estan ya jejeje x fin tezuka se dio cuenta que quiere al castaño… bueno.. muchas gracias x los reviews y hasta la proxima!**


	15. Los manuscritos secretos

**Vampire Stories**

**Episodio quince**

"**Los manuscritos secretos"**

- Señor, lo siento… - los dos cazadores que habían permitido la huida de Fuji Syusuke se encontraban arrodillados frente a un hombre que los veía con desprecio.

- Sus disculpas no me sirven. Serán castigados.- El hombre le hizo una seña a un grupo de cazadores que observaban la escena. Estos se llevaron a los hombres que estaban arrodillados. Una figura emergió de las sombras y se acercó al hombre que había dado las órdenes.

- Señor.

- Ah, eres tú, Oshitari.

Oshitari hizo una reverencia.

- Que interesante – continuó hablando el hombre.- Pudo escapar aún estando tan débil. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Puedo depositar mi confianza en él.

---

Los cuerpos de los cazadores se encontraban regados en el suelo. El único en pie era Yanagi, que había salido ileso del ataque.

- ¿Por qué no me atacaste? – le preguntó Yanagi a Yukimura, que se mantenía en el suelo al lado de Sanada.

- Te necesito.- dijo Yukimura, mientras con sus manos juntaba los párpados de su amado y cogía su gorra. – Tú sabes donde esta la base de ellos.

- ¿De los vampiros?

- Si…

- ¿Para qué quieres ir ahí?

- Porque ahí están ocultos los documentos que ese necromántico dejó.

- ¿Hablas del necromántico que creó a los vampiros? ¿Para que necesitas sus documentos?... No me digas que…

- Eso mismo, Yanagi.

- No puedo ayudarte con eso…

- Si no me ayudas, te destruiré. – Yukimura levantó la mirada, revelando sus ojos dorados que brillaban con intensidad.

- Como quieras. Pero dudo que consigas lo que quieras.

- Lo conseguiré.

--

Muy lejos de allí, Fuji reposaba en las piernas de Tezuka, que lo había llevado hasta su departamento. El tensai se encontraba muy mal herido. A Tezuka le sorprendía haberlo encontrado vivo.

- Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba…

- No podía morir aún.- respondió el castaño.

- Pensé que estabas dormido.

- Lo estaba… pero desperté al escuchar tu voz.

Lentamente, Fuji se levantó y se sentó al lado de Tezuka.

- Me siento muy débil.

- Es normal. Una persona normal estaría muerta.

- Tezuka… gracias por ir a rescatarme.

Tezuka besó al tensai en la frente. Entonces recordó su conversación con Atobe.

- Fuji…

- ¿Si?

- Discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer. Pero créeme, es lo mejor…

Fuji no entendía. Tezuka se acercó a él y clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Fuji. Contrario a lo que esperaba, el tensai no se resistió. Sorprendido por esto, Tezuka desenterró sus colmillos del tensai.

- ¿Por qué no te resistes?

- Dijiste que era lo mejor… te creo… Sé que lo hacer por un motivo, y si crees que es mejor…

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a pasar por ese sufrimiento…?

- Por ti, lo haría…

Tezuka acercó su boca al cuello de Fuji, sin embargo, no clavó sus comillos en el. No quería condenar a Fuji al sufrimiento de ser vampiro. Suficiente sufría él como para hacerle pasar por lo mismo. Decidió entonces mandar al diablo a Atobe. No permitiría que él ni nadie lo tocaran. En vez de morderle, Tezuka besó a Fuji en el cuello y luego empezó a bajar lentamente hacia su pecho. Fuji ahogó un gemido de placer. Sentir las caricias del vampiro le hacían sentir bien.

- Tezuka…

- Fuji, jamás te haría daño. Quiero ver tu sonrisa por siempre… porque… te quiero, Fuji…

- Tezuka…

Tezuka acercó sus labios a los del tensai y los besó. El corazón de Fuji latía con fuerza. La felicidad que sentía en ese momento no podría explicarla jamás con palabras. Por otro lado, Tezuka experimentaba algo que jamás había sentido. Sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, calidez en su corazón. Sentía que quería estar así por siempre. Que quería tener el cuerpo de Fuji cerca de él para siempre. Sentir sus labios… su piel… Cuando el beso terminó, ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos. Había un nuevo brillo en los ojos de ambos.

- Tezuka, ¿cómo te hiciste vampiro?

-¿Cómo?... yo… - Varias veces había intentado recordar, pero no podía. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Al cerrar los ojos, Tezuka fue capaz de ver un montón de imágenes desordenadas, imágenes acerca de su pasado… Poco a poco, mientras más esfuerzo ponía, las imágenes se iban ordenando…

-¿Sucede algo, Tezuka?

- Ahora recuerdo como conocí a Atobe…

-- flashback---

_Cuando lo conocí, él se encontraba muy débil… Al ser hijo de un doctor, decidí ayudarlo._

- Descansa aquí por favor.- dijo Tezuka, recostando al vampiro sobre una camilla.- Mi padre no tardará en llegar. Él te atenderá.

- No es necesario.

Atobe intentó ponerse de pie, pero Tezuka lo retuvo.

- Descansa, por favor.

- No tengo dinero para pagar tus servicios.

- No queremos tu dinero.- un señor mayor entró a la habitación.- Lo importante es que te recuperes.

- Padre…

_Mi padre era una persona muy correcta. Atendía a los demás sin importar si eran pobres o ricos. Muchas veces, cuando veía lo pobre que eran sus pacientes, no les exigía un pago, o si no acordaban algo que conviniera a las dos partes. Atobe aceptó sus atenciones y por mucho tiempo se quedó con nosotros. Sin embargo, por más que mi padre se esforzase, no podía hacer que Atobe mejorara. Éste siempre se mostraba débil… Por más remedios que tomase, seguía débil. Esto mortificaba mucho a mi padre. _

- Tu padre no puede ayudarme.- _me dijo una vez. Lo dijo con tanta determinación, que me dio tristeza. Que alguien aceptase tan firmemente su final… _

- No debes dejar de creer, jamás.- _le dije. Él se limitó a sonreírme. _

_Días después, la tragedia llegó a mi vida.. _

_Me levante sobresaltado una noche al escuchar un grito. Sabía que esa voz era de mi padre y me aterré. Corrí lo más rápido que pude al cuarto de mi padre, y lo vi… en el suelo, desangrándose… Atobe estaba a su lado… Tenía los ojos rojos y mucha sangre caía de su boca…_

_Atobe me observó y se acercó rápidamente a mi._

_- _Por favor…- _hablaba mi padre, agonizante - _No… no lo mates… no mates a mi hijo…

_Atobe me cogió por el cuello de la camisa y me atrajo hacia él. _

_- _Desearía no tener que matarte… pero… necesito tu sangre_…- y entonces me mordió. Grité a causa del dolor. _

_- _Padre…-_ fue lo único que dije. Estaba muriendo… pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el dolor de haber visto a mi padre muriendo… Fue entonces que Atobe hizo algo diferente. No se como pasó, pero sentí como si un líquido muy frío entrara a mi cuerpo… Se uniese a mi sangre… Atobe se alejó extrañado por lo que había hecho. Presumo que nunca antes lo había intentado. Sentí un dolor muy fuerte en todo el cuerpo. Perdí la conciencia por un momento… Cuando la recuperé, no era el mismo. Mi cuerpo había perdido su calidez humana, mi corazón su capacidad de sentir… no podía llorar a pesar de que tenía el cadáver de mi padre frente a mi… _

_- _Ven conmigo_.- me dijo Atobe – _Tú y yo somos iguales ahora. Formamos parte de una nueva raza… No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante yo te protegeré…

_-- fin del flashback--_

-No se por qué decidí seguir a Atobe. Pero lo hice… Este recuerdo fue desapareciendo poco a poco… Me sorprende que hoy lo haya recordado.

- Es extraño…- comentó Fuji – Ya que Kirihara siempre mantuvo vivo el recuerdo del día de su transformación.

- Si… Kirihara siempre decía en sueños que se vengaría… Cada vez que mataba un humano, recordaba el daño que le habían hecho... Por eso le causaba placer matar humanos. Atobe y yo éramos diferentes. Matábamos por necesidad. No experimentábamos el placer, ni la desdicha… Pero, desde que te conocí, muchas cosas han cambiado para mí. He aprendido a temer… pero también aprendí a luchar por alguien a quien quieres, a quien necesitas… Ahora entiendo porque Oishi sufría tanto por Eiji.

Fuji apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Tezuka.

- Hay algo que aún no entiendo bien. ¿Por qué decidiste buscarme? Cuando te conocí, tú ya tenías un interés en mi… ¿por qué?

- Yo te había visto…Yo acababa de llegar a la ciudad, había comprado un departamento. Quería vivir solo con Oishi, lejos de Atobe, que no dejaba de hostigarme nunca. Atobe lo consintió porque no vio ningún riesgo en ello. Sabría que yo no iba a alejarme mucho de él. Fue entonces cuando te vi, estabas conversando con tu amigo Eiji. Te había visto como una potencial víctima. Y te espié por mucho tiempo…

- No me di cuenta.

- Soy muy bueno espiando. En general, todos los vampiros lo somos. Mientras mas te observaba, notaba que había algo especial en ti, y mi obsesión por tomar tu sangre creció. Entonces, llegó el momento en que pude tenerte… en el que pude absorber tu sangre, pero cuando lo hice, noté algo inusual en ella. Y cuando me fijé en tus ojos, vi que estos eran dorados. Decidí alejarme para poder pensar al respecto. ¿Por qué un humano tendría un poder así? Ojos dorados… Ya había escuchado algo al respecto. Recordé entonces que una vez, Atobe me contó acerca de la creación de los vampiros. Me contó que aquel necromántico tenía los ojos dorados, entonces pensé que tú… que tú eras su reencarnación.

- Pero… ahora que sabemos de la existencia de Yukimura…

- No sabemos quien es la verdadera reencarnación. O quizás… o quizás…

- Quizás ninguno de los dos lo es. Pero… ¿por qué tenemos este poder?

- Los dioses deben de tener en mente algo para otorgar tal poder a dos chicos de la misma época.

- ¿Los dioses?

- La necromancia es un poder oscuro… Los necrománticos usan no sólo su poder sino el de los demonios. Naturalmente, si creemos en la existencia de demonios, también creemos en dioses… su contraparte… El bien y el mal, ambos existen como complemento.

- Tezuka… ¿Y cómo esperabas que yo acabara con la maldición?

- Existen unos documentos que Atobe guarda. Estos documentos pertenecían a aquel necromántico… El único que los ha visto es Atobe, pero se que no puede entenderlos… Quizás sólo un verdadero necromántico pueda.

- Entiendo. Pensabas que si yo entendía esos manuscritos podría encontrar el modo de salvarlos de la maldición. Y tú, quisiste hallar esa salvación especialmente por una persona… Echizen Ryoma…

- Al verlo a él, no podía evitar recordarme a mi mismo de niño, impetuoso… creía que podía cambiar al mundo con mis manos… Con tantos sueños… No quiero que Echizen sea un vampiro para siempre… Mi intención era salvarlo principalmente a él. Pero ahora tengo otros motivos. Quiero ser humano y ser feliz a tu lado, Fuji.

- Está bien si me llamas por mi nombre… Quiero que me digas Syusuke, y ¿puedo decirte "Kunimitsu"?

- Si… aunque nadie me ha llamado así en mucho tiempo… Atobe a veces lo hace, pero no me gusta.

Fuji sonrió.

- Te entiendo.

De pronto, la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe y Atobe entró.

- Atobe…- Tezuka se puso rápidamente de pie.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí.- dijo Atobe, serio.

---

Kirihara se encontraba junto con Kabaji aún buscando a Fuji. Ambos entraron por un oscuro callejón en donde se encontraron con un cazador de tez morena.

- Vaya, vaya… mira a quien me encuentro aquí.- comentó Kirihara – Recuerdo haberte visto antes, eres un cazador, ¿no?

El cazador sacó una especie de daga con la que esperaba enfrentarse a los vampiros.

- Asi es, y mi nombre es Jackal Kuwahara.

- Que tonto eres al creer que puedes enfrentarnos a los dos tu solo. – Kirihara estaba a punto de afilar sus garras cuando vio una figura que se le hacía conocida detrás de Jackal. – Tú…

Jackal se dio la vuelta y vio a Marui Bunta que se dirigía a él. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas.

- ¡Bunta! – Jackal sostuvo el cuerpo de Marui antes que este cayera al suelo. - ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kirihara observó detenidamente los ojos de Marui y notó que estos estaban en blanco. También vio que el pelirrojo tenía la boca abierta, dejando caer saliva.

- Aléjate de él…- susurró el vampiro.

- ¿Qué le hiciste, maldito vampiro? – Jackal mantenía a Marui en sus brazos.

- ¡No seas estúpido, aléjate de él! – gritó Kirihara. Jackal no entendía. De pronto, sintió un dolor muy profundo en el cuello. Marui lo estaba mordiendo.

-¿Qué… por qué..?- Jackal intentó quitárselo de encima pero fue inútil. Marui no se detuvo hasta haber absorbido toda la sangre del cazador. Cuando esto sucedió, los ojos de Marui regresaron a la normalidad.

-¿Qué… qué he hecho?.. Jackal… ¡Respóndeme, Jackal! ¡Jackal! ¡Por favor!¡NOO! – el moreno no respondió. Marui dejó escapar un grito de desesperación.

- Cuando un vampiro está muy hambriento, casi al borde de perder toda energía, pierde la razón y sólo responde a sus instintos…- susurró Kirihara. Había cierta tristeza en su voz. Tristeza que él no podía comprender. Por mucho tiempo, había visto humanos siendo asesinados por vampiros, pero nunca se había sentido mal por ello. Sin embargo, ver a Marui llorando ante el cadáver de su amigo, le hizo sentir una pena jamás experimentada. Sabía que él era el causante de todo eso, y por primera vez, se sintió mal por sus actos.

- Vámonos, Kabaji.- Kirihara se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar, dejando a Marui solo. Kabaji lo siguió sin decir nada. Ambos seguían caminando cuando fueron interceptados por Jirou.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Jirou? – preguntó Kirihara - ¿No deberías estar con Atobe?

- Atobe-sama encontró a Fuji Syusuke. – respondió Jirou.- Y lo va a convertir en vampiro.

Kirihara abrió de par en par los ojos.

- Ese maldito… controlando la vida de los demás a su antojo…

-Regresemos todos a la base secreta.- dijo Jirou – Kikumaru y Oishi se dirigen a la base también.

- ¿Sabe Kikumaru lo que le sucederá a su amigo?

- Lo sabrá cuando sea demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Ahora, regresemos. – Jirou sonrió de felicidad ya que los deseos de su adorado Atobe se estaban cumpliendo.

--

En la base secreta de los vampiros, Tezuka se encontraba en una habitación cerrada con llave. Las palmas de sus manos habían sido atravesadas por clavos que lo mantenían crucificado a una pared. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía liberarse.

- Syusuke… - se decía a si mismo.- Tengo que salvar a Syusuke … No puedo permitir que Atobe… Rayos…

Tezuka se maldecía por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Atobe.

-- flashback---

Atobe acababa de llegar al departamento de Tezuka junto con Jirou. Tenía una fría expresión dibujada en su rostro.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí. ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Esto lo contaré como una traición y serás castigado.

Tezuka atacó a Atobe con sus puños, pero este los esquivo fácilmente. Se colocó detrás de Tezuka y le proporcionó un fuerte golpe en la nuca, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Luego empezó a patearlo con toda su fuerza.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Pensaste que serías más fuerte que yo? – Atobe se detuvo al ver que Tezuka se encontraba derrotado. – Quería dejar que fueses tú quien convirtiese a Fuji en vampiro, pero ya que desobedeciste, no me dejas otra opción, seré yo. Pero no aquí… Iremos de regreso a la base.

-- fin del flashback –

Tezuka se maldecía una y otra vez su debilidad. Quería proteger a Fuji y había fallado nuevamente.

- Maldita sea… Syusuke…

De pronto, la puerta se abrió.

- …

--

Por otro lado, Atobe se encontraba al lado de Fuji en otra habitación, quien al igual que Tezuka se encontraba crucificado a la pared.

- La razón por la que decidí transformarte aquí y no en el departamento de Tezuka, es porque planeo antes contarte toda mi historia, para que puedas comprender bien la situación, y luego entiendas porqué hago todo esto. Todo empezó hace mucho… No soy capaz de recordarlo bien, pero se que amaba a alguien… Y se que esa persona me quería con todas sus fuerzas. Se que morí, y que esa persona usó su necromancia para revivirme. El primer recuerdo que tengo es haber despertado a su lado. Esa persona me tomó en sus brazos y me besó. Recuerdo haberme sentido bien a su lado. Recuerdo haber correspondido también a su abrazo. Durante un tiempo, los dos nos mantuvimos juntos… éramos felices, vivíamos en paz… Hasta que esa terrible noche llegó… Yo estaba muy débil, y él no entendía por qué. Trataba de alimentarme lo mejor posible, pero no recuperaba mis energías. Una noche en la que el se quedó a mi lado, cuidándome… yo, perdí el control. Lo único que recuerdo es haber despertado a su lado… Estaba envuelto en sangre, pero no era la mía… Era su sangre… La sangre de la persona que me había traído de vuelta. Lloré desconsoladamente, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Comprendí la naturaleza de mi ser. Y más tarde lo comprobé. El necromántico había creado una nueva raza, una raza maldita… de seres sin sentimientos que necesitan matar personas para sobrevivir. Descubrí que no podía estar solo si quería, e infecté a más personas, las hice vampiros para que me acompañaran. Cuando nos hicimos numerosos, y la gente notó nuestra presencia, fuimos temidos. Los humanos, la raza que nos había creado, se dieron cuenta del error que habían cometido y buscaron exterminarnos. Nunca pensaron en devolvernos a nuestro estado de humanos, en salvarnos… Sólo pensaron en exterminarnos. Desde entonces, hemos estado huyendo de ellos, buscando sobrevivir. Ahora ellos han encontrado un método cruel de destruirnos. Estamos siendo acorralados. Sólo tú puedes salvarnos. Ayúdanos en esta lucha.

- Te dije que te ayudaría… No necesitas hacer esto, Atobe. – habló Fuji.

- Discúlpame, pero no puedo creerte así no más. Muchas veces hemos sido traicionados. Además, para ti sería mejor ser vampiro. Piénsalo, algún día morirás, y ¿Qué pasara con Tezuka entonces? Él sufrirá eternamente tu muerte, esta condenado a eso… Mientras tú puedes descansar tranquilamente en el otro mundo. ¿Es eso justo?

- Yo…

- Tú no quieres sufrir los estragos de ser un vampiro, para ti es fácil no serlo y dejar que sea Tezuka quien sufra… Si realmente lo amas, debes aceptar este sacrificio por él…

- Yo… yo salvaré a Tezuka de su maldición…

- No… no hay salvación… Así que confórmate con estar por siempre con él como vampiro.

Atobe se acercó a Fuji y estaba por morderlo cuando ambos sintieron un poder muy grande.

- ¿Qué es esta sensación? – Fuji no sólo sintió el poder, sino que sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, una gran tristeza…- ¿Por qué siento este dolor?

- se acerca…- comentó Atobe, nervioso.

De pronto, la pared se destruyó. Dos cadáveres de vampiros cayeron al suelo, justo en frente de Atobe. Detrás de los cadáveres, dos figuras se hicieron visibles. Una de ellas era Yanagi Renji, y la otra era de Yukimura, que llevaba a Sanada sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Atobe.

- Yukimura Seiichi . – respondió Yukimura, dejando en el suelo con cuidado el cuerpo inerte de Sanada. – Atobe Keigo, entrégame los manuscritos secretos del necromántico que te creo. Se que los conservas.

- ¿Y si me rehúso?

- Te obligaré, sea como sea.

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno… aquí acaba otro capitulo más… Ustedes dirán, ¿por qué actualiza tan rápido ahora, si antes dijo que habia empezado clases y estaba ocupada? Bueno… estoy muy ocupada, pero este episodio lo acabe en una horita libre que tuve el domingo… yo misma me sorprendí que lo acabara rápido, se nota que estoy inspirada… pero… bueno, esperaba actualizar el viernes, pero me muero de ganas por saber como reaccionarán jejej no puedo guardar por mucho tiempo el episodio en mi computadora… El episodio 16 lo tengo avanzado hasta la mitad… pero no he podido terminar aún por cuestiones de tiempo… quizás no actualice hasta el domingo… **

**Se viene el fin de lo que yo había pensado sería "la primera parte". Aquí creo que se complicará mas la trama.. buuu aún faltan mas muertes… nuuu bueno, no tengo más remedio… asi es la historia XD.. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, sin ellos esta historia quizás hubiese desaparecido antes de terminar, como la mayoría de mis proyectos. Si… fui cruel al matar a Sanada… y por un tiempo, cuando idee su muerte quise revivirlo jeje pero lamentablemente no será asi… Bueno, hasta el siguiente capitulo… Byeee cuidense!**


	16. Corazones enterrados hasta la muerte

**Vampire Stories**

**Episodio dieciséis**

"**Corazones enterrados hasta la muerte"**

Atobe examinaba a Yukimura con la mirada. Todo de él parecía muy frágil, su cuerpo delgado… su voz suave… todo excepto sus ojos dorados que mostraban una gran determinación.

- ¿Vas a obligarme? – Atobe se acercó a Yukimura. – Serás un necromántico muy poderoso pero yo no te tengo miedo. Además, no estoy solo.

- ¿No estas solo? – preguntó Yukimura – He matado a todos los vampiros que custodiaban la entrada. Además, me di un paseo por la base y exterminé a todos los vampiros que me molestaron.

Atobe sonrió.

- Mis más poderosos vampiros están por llegar.

- Bueno, que vengan. Para cuando lleguen yo ya habré acabado contigo.

Un gran poder se formó alrededor de Yukimura.

- Atobe… - habló Fuji – Es muy fuerte. No podrás sólo.

- Si te libero, huirás.

- No seas necio…

- Cállate, Fuji. Yo me encargaré de esto.

- No intervengas, Yanagi. – advirtió Yukimura.

En ese momento, Yukimura y Atobe iniciaron una feroz batalla. Yukimura atacaba a Atobe lanzándole ondas de energías doradas que el vampiro esquivaba hábilmente haciendo gala de una velocidad impresionante. Sin embargo, Fuji podía notar que poco a poco este iba siendo acorralado por los poderes del necromántico que eran superiores.

- ¡No puedes huir para siempre! – finalmente Yukimura logró asestarle un golpe a Atobe, ocasionándole un corte en la mejilla. Atobe se pasó la mano por el corte.

- Esto es lo único que me harás.

Por otro lado, Tezuka se encontraba encerrado en una habitación lejana de donde se desarrollaba la batalla. No sabía como escapar. Las palmas de sus manos habían sido clavadas a la pared. Estaba por darse por vencido cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y entraron Ryoma junto con Momo.

- ¡Echizen, Momoshiro! – exclamó Tezuka, sorprendido.

- ¡Tezuka-senpai! – Ryoma se acercó rápidamente a Tezuka.

- No hay forma de que puedas sacar esos clavos con tu fuerza, Echizen…- dijo Momo. Ryoma lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Cállate y observa.

Ryoma cerró sus ojos y se concentró. De pronto, los clavos que aprisionaban las manos de Tezuka empezaron a soltarse por si solas, hasta que se desprendieron por completo de las palmas del vampiro y cayeron al suelo. Tezuka y Momo observaron atónitos la escena.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso, Echizen? – preguntó Momo. Ryoma no le contestó.

- Echizen… ¿cómo? – preguntó Tezuka.

- No se como… Simplemente puedo hacerlo… ¡ah!

- ¿Qué sucede? – Momo se alteró al ver que el cuerpo de Ryoma sufrió un espasmo repentino.

- Sentí un gran poder… de repente… Ahora puedo sentirlo otra vez…

- Si, yo también lo siento.- Habló Tezuka- Syusuke… Momo, cuida de Echizen. Yo iré a rescatar a Syu… Fuji.

- Voy contigo.

- No, Echizen. Quédate por favor.

Tezuka se fue, dejando a Ryoma y a Momo solos en la habitación.

- Siento tristeza…

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé… no, no es mi tristeza… es la tristeza de alguien más, y me duele mucho el pecho…

- Estas preocupado por Tezuka-senpai¿no?

Ryoma asintió.

- Quédate aquí, yo iré a ayudarlo.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque quiero proteger aquello que quieres.

- Momo-senpai…

Momoshiro se dio la vuelta y dejó a Echizen solo. Realmente quería proteger la felicidad de Ryoma, y el único modo era protegiendo lo que él mas quería. De pronto escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo. Se volteó y vio a Ryoma.

- ¿Por qué me sigues, Echizen?

- No puedo dejar que te arriesgues solo… tonto… Si algo te pasa, me sentiría culpable…

Momo sonrió.

- ¿Ahora eres tú quien va a cuidarme¿Cuándo cambiamos de roles?

- ¬¬ No hay tiempo para tonterías… Vamos hacia donde Tezuka-senpai fue…

----

Cinco vampiros corrían lo más rápido que podían para llegar lo más pronto posible a su base. Estos eran Oishi, Eiji, Kirihara, Jirou y Kabaji. Los cinco se habían encontrado cerca de la base cuando sintieron un gran poder. Sabían que ese poder pertenecía a un necromántico.

- ¡ahí esta! – exclamó Eiji cuando fue capaz de ver la base. – Esta cerca…

Los cinco vampiros entraron a la base y corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel poder.

--

La batalla de Atobe y Yukimura continuaba con la misma intensidad que cuando empezó. Atobe tenía muy pocas oportunidades para atacar ya que siempre se estaba defendiendo de los ataques del necromántico.

Fuji, por su parte, concentraba su poder en liberarse de los clavos que lo aprisionaban contra la pared. Lo estaba logrando, aunque con lentitud debido al estado débil en el que se encontraba.

De pronto escuchó una exclamación de dolor por parte de Atobe. Este había recibido un corte en el brazo.

- El próximo ataque… podría ser tu final…

-¡Atobe-sama! – Ambos dejaron de luchar. Atobe se fijó en la puerta de la habitación, que se abrió súbitamente. Por esta entraron los cinco vampiros, junto con Tezuka.

- ¡Tezuka! – exclamó Fuji. El vampiro se le acercó. Jirou corrió para ayudar a Atobe.

-¡Jirou, no vengas! – gritó el líder de los vampiros.

Jirou no pudo llegar a Atobe porque fue interceptado por una espada que estaba siendo empuñada por Yanagi.

- No intervendrás.- dijo

- Entonces, primero tendré que matarte. – Jirou tomó posición de combate. Kirihara , Kabaji, Oishi y Eiji rodearon a Yanagi para atacarlo.

Yanagi, en vez de asustarse, sonrió.

- Pues vengan, entonces, intenten matarme.

- Insolente… - Kirihara atacó a Yanagi con sus garras, pero este lo esquivó rápidamente, lo cogió del tobillo y lo lanzó hacia Kabaji.

Fuji logró liberarse de los clavos, pero no pudo mantenerse en pie. Tezuka lo sostuvo.

- Perdóname…

- No te preocupes, Tezuka. No me pasó nada. Pero…

Los cinco vampiros, por más que atacaban sincronizadamente, no podían hacer nada contra Yanagi. Este esquivaba sus ataques con mucha facilidad.

- ¿Por qué es tan fuerte? – preguntó Fuji.

- Porque… - respondió Yukimura, que había escuchado a Fuji.- No es un humano cualquiera…

- ¿…?

Kirihara logró asestar un fuerte golpe a Yanagi, pero este no le hizo nada.

- Es muy duro… - Kirihara se alejó de Yanagi. - ¿Qué realmente eres tú?

Yanagi sonrió.

- Me alegra que lo preguntes. – Yanagi se remangó la camisa. Con su espada se hizo un corte en la muñeca y se sacó la piel ( N. A .-Al mas puro estilo TERMINATOR 2.) Revelando asi una mano metálica.

- Que mierda…- exclamó Kirihara. Todos observaban atónitos a Yanagi.

- Sólo 30 por ciento de mi cuerpo es humano, el resto es de metal. Lo que me permite…- de pronto, la mano metálica de Yanagi se descolgó, dejando libre una especie de cañón. Con esta arma, Yanagi disparó a Kabaji, a Oishi y a Eiji unas balas que los dejaron inmovilizados. – sorpresa…

- Bien hecho, Yanagi.- habló Yukimura, dejando de atacar a Atobe. – Esperaba, Atobe, que al darte cuenta de mi superioridad te rindieras y me dieras esos benditos documentos. Pero supongo que no tengo otra opción más que buscarlos por mi mismo. Así que… puedo mandarte al infierno ya.

Yukimura alzó su mano, y varios hilos dorados aparecieron debajo de Atobe. Estos hilos empezaron a unirse y a tomar forma.

- No puedo moverme…- Atobe estaba en problemas. Veía con terror la figura que se formaba bajo sus pies. Reconocía esa figura y sabía que se acercaba su fin.

-¡Atobe-sama! – Jirou corrió hacía el.

Atobe se fijó en Jirou y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.

- ¡JIROOOUUUU!

Jirou se detuvo al sentir un terrible dolor. Yanagi le había atravesado el pecho con su espada. Pero no era cualquier espada. Aquella espada tenía inscrito en la hoja los hechizos de necromancia de Yukimura.

Yanagi desenterró la espada y se alejó del vampiro, que en ese momento caía al suelo de rodillas.

- Jirou…- Atobe quería correr a su lado, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

- Atobe-sama… - Un hoyo negro se formó en la herida de Jirou. El cuerpo del vampiro fue rodeado por una especie de energía roja. – Espero haberlo servido bien…

Muchas sombras negras empezaron a desprenderse del cuerpo de Jirou y fueron absorbidas por el agujero negro. Por cada sombra que salía, Jirou profería un grito de dolor. Atobe observaba horrorizado la escena sin poder hacer algo. Cada grito de Jirou hacía que se me removiese algo dentro de él. No entendía que era… No… si sabía, lo había sentido hace mucho tiempo… era dolor… dolor… dolor de perder a alguien que te importa… Los sentimientos de Jirou habían permanecido intactos hasta ese momento… Su amor lo había permitido… Jirou, por más vampiro que fuera, conservaba un corazón humano. Atobe en cambio lo había perdido. Pero en ese momento, él sentía dolor como si fuese humano. Entonces fue capaz de recordar su vida de humano…

_Yo era su aprendiz… aprendiz de ese necromántico…No tenía a nadie más que él, nada más que su amor… Me enamoré de él y entonces… Estuvimos juntos hasta que mi muerte nos separó… Él me revivió… me amó nuevamente, rechazando todo por mi… si… él perdió algo para traerme a la vida… Abandonó sus poderes… Por eso no pudo protegerse de mi… Por eso, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que yo lo mordiera y absorbiera toda su sangre… _

Atobe se vio a si mismo abrazando el cuerpo inerte de aquel necromántico. Recordó haber llorado desesperadamente. Y ahora se encontraba en una situación parecida… Aquella persona que había permanecido por muchísimos años a su lado estaba a punto de desaparecer. Sólo él había dado amor, fidelidad… Sólo él le había entregado su corazón sin temores y le había sonreído sinceramente.

- Jirou… yo te…

Una esfera brillante se desprendió del cuerpo de Jirou y también fue absorbida por el hoyo negro, que se fue cerrando lentamente. La piel de Jirou se volvió completamente blanca, y sus ojos se desenfocaron. El cuerpo de Jirou se desplomó en el suelo.

Todos veían la escena impactados.

En ese momento, los hilos dorados que se habían dibujado bajo los pies de Atobe se unieron por completo, formando un sello de necromancia.

- ¡Atobe! – Tezuka se dio cuenta del destino que le esperaba al jefe de los vampiros.

- Ahora terminarás como tu fiel vampiro…- Yukimura activó el poder del sello.

-¡Detente, Yukimura! – gritó Fuji, y trató de ir hacia Yukimura, pero era demasiado tarde.

Lo mismo que le había sucedido con Jirou empezó a sucederle a Atobe. Pero esta vez el hoyo negro se formó en los pies de Atobe. Muchas sombras negras se desprendieron del cuerpo del vampiro y fueron absorbidas. Pero, al contrario de Jirou, Atobe no gritaba. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, al igual que lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Hiciste un milagro, Jirou… Que un ser muerto derrame lágrimas y sienta…

Al igual que con Jirou, una esfera brillante (aunque no tan brillante como la de Jirou) se desprendió del cuerpo de Atobe y fue absorbida. Después de esto, el cuerpo del líder cayó lentamente al suelo.

- Atobe…- Tezuka observaba atónito. No podía creer lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

- Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. - habló Yukimura.

- Era obvio que no podría contigo.- comentó Yanagi.

-¡Malditos! – Kirihara atacó a Yanagi con todo lo que tenía, pero este esquivó fácilmente su ataque y lo golpeó en el estómago y luego en la cara, provocando que el vampiro cayera al suelo, adolorido.

- Encárgate de ellos, yo iré por esos documentos. – Yukimura se dirigía a la salida de la habitación, pero fue interceptado por Fuji y Tezuka. – No hay nada que puedan hacer en mi contra en ese estado.

- Detendré todo esto sea como sea.- Habló Fuji, dando un paso adelante.- Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Ya no deseo ver más gente muriendo frente a mis ojos.

- Fuji…- habló Tezuka, tomando a Fuji de la mano. – Lo haremos juntos.

- No… no quiero que mueras, como Atobe. Yo me enfrentaré a Yukimura, por favor, trata de huir.

- No…

- Por favor…

Fuji se soltó de Tezuka y avanzó hacia Yukimura.

- Bueno… ya que tanto quieres morir… No era mi intención, pero por él – se fijo en Sanada – por él soy capaz de todo.

Yukimura alzó su mano, y un poder dorado atacó a Fuji, aunque este se defendió con una barrera. Pero al chocar estos dos poderes, simplemente se absorvieron el uno al otro.

- … ¿Por qué sucede esto? – Yukimura no entendía por que sus poderes no tenían efecto en Fuji.

- Sucedió lo mismo cuando tenía contacto con tus armas… Mis poderes no servían por un momento, era difícil usarlos. Y también cuando me enfrenté a la espada de Sanada, recuerdo que empezaron a salir chispas y nos envolvió a ambos una especie de corriente eléctrica…

- ¿Te enfrentaste a Sanada?... Ya veo, fue por eso que ese día él no vino a mí… Si tan sólo hubiésemos estado juntos aquel momento… Si tan sólo no hubieses aparecido… si ustedes vampiros malditos no me hubiesen mordido… Él seguiría a mi lado…- un aura dorada empezó a formarse alrededor de Yukimura.- Los mataré a todos.

El jefe de los cazadores empezó a caminar en dirección a Fuji. Cuando estaba cerca, se formo una especie de barrera que impedía a Yukimura acercarse a Fuji.

- Yo… yo no estoy creando esta barrera…- dijo Fuji, confundido.

- ¿Por qué? – Yukimura tampoco entendía - ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte¿Por qué no puedo matarte? … Si continuo así, no podré hacer que él regrese… Quiero que el regresé, sacrificaré todo por él… TODO!

Yukimura logró destruir la barrera, y cogió a Fuji del cuello, apretándolo con ambas manos fuertemente, y provocando la asfixia de tensai. Tezuka intentó ayudarlo, pero fue cogido por Yanagi.

- ¡Syusuke! – sólo podía gritar, e intentar sin éxito liberarse del agarre del cazador.

-¡Tezuka-senpai! – se escuchó otra voz. Ryoma Echizen había llegado junto a Momoshiro Takeshi. Echizen, al ver que la persona mas importante para Tezuka estaba siendo lastimada, intentó salvarlo. Corrió hacia Yukimura para hacer que este soltara a Fuji. Fue entonces que hubo un contacto entre los tres. Esto provocó una extraña sensación en los tres.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Echizen - ¿Qué es esto que siento?...

- Es como si alguien…- agregó Yukimura, que había soltado a Fuji.

- … nos llamara… - completó Fuji.

De pronto, el suelo se derrumbó…

-- -- --- -- ---

**Bueno, aquí va un episodio más… mmm algo triste… el prox episodio tb sera triste… mm en el tiempo que idee la muerte de jirou y atobe, no me dio tanta penita como ahora… mm snif snif… bueno… espero que me perdonen por esto, y que no odien tanto a Yukimura, que harto esta sufriendo también… y se que la última parte quizás los ha dejado intrigados…¿Qué relacion hay entre yukimura, fuji y echizen? … en el prox capitulo lo sabrán! Muchas gracias a todos los que envian sus reviews… su apoyo es vital para la existencia de esta historia… espero que este capitulo les haya gustado! Byeee cuidense!**


	17. Juntos hasta después de la muerte

**(ADVERTENCIA.- Este episodio contiene Lemon!)**

**Vampire Stories**

**Episodio diecisiete**

"**Juntos hasta después de la muerte"**

Fuji abrió lentamente los ojos. Le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

- Tezuka…- al recordar al vampiro, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por incorporarse. Vio a su querido vampiro inconciente en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de él. Se le acercó rápidamente.- Tezuka, reacciona…

- Así que esto es…- era la voz de Yukimura. Fuji lo buscó con la vista y lo encontró en una especie de altar que se encontraba en el medio del lugar en donde se encontraban. El cazador revisaba un libro antiguo.

- Yukimura… ¿Dónde estamos?

- El suelo se destruyó y caímos a este extraño lugar.

Fuji se fijó en las paredes del lugar (que era una especie de cueva) y vio extraños sellos dibujados por todos lados.

- Pero si…

- Si, están hechos de sangre. Y eso no es lo único. Mira donde estás.

Fuji se fijó en el suelo, y tras seguir varias líneas de gran longitud que se encontraban dibujadas en el suelo, se dio cuenta que estas formaban partes de un sello gigante.

- Este sello… ¿también es hecho con sangre?

- Si. Se formó con la sangre que brota de las heridas de todos los presentes. Apenas toqué este libro, la sangre que todos derramamos empezó a tomar forma. – Yukimura dejó de prestarle atención a Fuji y siguió leyendo aquel extraño libro.

Fuji notó que a su alrededor se encontraban Eiji, Oishi, Kabaji, Kirihara, Momo y Echizen. Todos inconcientes. Yanagi Renji, a diferencia de los otros, estaba de pie, al lado de Yukimura. Llevaba en sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Sanada.

- Ya veo.- los ojos de Yukimura empezaron a brillar.- Con que de este modo puedo revivir a Genichirou… ¡Yanagi!

-¡si! – Yanagi llevó el cuerpo de Sanada al centro del sello que se había formado en el suelo y lo recostó ahí.

- ¿Revivir a Sanada? – preguntó Fuji.- ¡No seas tonto…! ¿Sabes por que se crearon los vampiros? Por que alguien como tú quiso revivir a su ser mas amado.

- No soy ignorante, Fuji. Sé lo que pasó. Pero también se por qué falló. Escucha, Fuji, nada en este mundo puede crearse de la nada. Para que algo exista, debe transformarse otra cosa. Para ganar algo, se debe sacrificar algo. Incluso nuestras almas.

- ¿Quieres decir que para revivir a alguien, se tiene que sacrificar algo? Ese necromántico no lo hizo y por eso…

- No, es posible que si sacrificara algo. Él debía conocer el principio, pero ya que siguió con vida, presumo que no sacrificó algo equivalente, por eso su humano revivido salió defectuoso. Por eso terminó creando una nueva raza maldita. Pero yo sacrificaré algo que estoy seguro valdrá el alma de Sanada.

- No se trata de incorporar el alma al cuerpo. Ese fue el error del necromántico que creó a Atobe. No estoy seguro de lo que sucedió, pero… no creo que darle la vida a alguien sea algo que un humano pueda hacer. Además, ¿con que podrías intercambiar la vida de una persona que es tan importante para ti?

- Fácil, con la vida de ustedes. Los dioses estarán gustosos de recibir sus almas, y de seguro le devolverán la vida a Genichirou.

- Yukimura…

- No perderé más el tiempo explicándote. – Yukimura se dirigió con el libro al centro del sello , en donde estaba Sanada. – Yanagi, retírate.

- Yukimura… detente… no lo hagas…

Yukimura activó su poder y el sello empezó a brillar.

- ¡No!

Por otro lado, Ryoma recobró el conocimiento. A su lado se encontraba Momoshiro.

- ¡Momo-senpai! ¡Momo-senpai! – Ryoma empezó a agitar al vampiro, pero este no despertaba.- Momo… - Entonces se fijó en Yukimura, de cuyo cuerpo se desprendía poder de color dorado. Ryoma se puso de pie con dificultad debido a las heridas que se había hecho al caer, y se acercó a Fuji que se encontraba más cerca de Yukimura. - ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

- Yukimura quiere sacrificarnos a todos para revivir a Sanada. Si tan sólo pudiera detener sus conjuros… pero no tengo las fuerzas suficientes…

- Pero… si no hacemos nada, todos vamos a…

- Es verdad, no puedo permitir que Tezuka…

Yukimura seguía conjurando los hechizos que tenía en el libro. Sentía que le causaba dolor, y que las fuerzas se iba, pero se mantuvo firme…

- Con tal de tenerlo a mi lado nuevamente… no, con tal de que él tenga la oportunidad de vivir y ser feliz, aún cuando yo muera… por eso, sacrificaré todo, incluso enviaría mi alma al infierno…

El poder de Yukimura creció. Los cuerpos de todos empezaron a ser rodeados por una extraña luz roja. Cuando esta luz rodeo a Fuji y a Echizen, ambos sintieron que perdían las fuerzas, y que ya no podían ni respirar.

- No puedo… no puedo rendirme… - Fuji luchaba por no caer inconciente.- No puedo… por Tezuka, tengo que protegerlo…

- Todo esto es tan absurdo.- susurraba Echizen.- Todos están dispuestos a morir por alguien… ¿por qué tiene que ser así? Sólo se causan más dolor… Momo-senpai puede morir… Tezuka-senpai puede morir… No quiero ver eso… Ya basta… basta… basta… ¡BASTA! – Un gran poder empezó a desplegarse alrededor de Echizen. Este puso ambas manos en el suelo e intentó con sus poderes, contrarrestar el poder de Yukimura.

- Este chico…- Fuji se quedó viendo asombrado el poder de Ryoma.- Es un necromántico…Si él puede…- Fuji puso una mano sobre la de Ryoma.

- Fuji-san…

- Siento lo mismo que tú, Echizen. Yo también quiero acabar con todo esto. Unamos nuestras fuerzas.

Ryoma asintió. Ambos usaron sus poderes para detener a Yukimura. El poder de ambos juntos era tan fuerte que logró destruir una parte del sello, terminando así con el conjuro de Yukimura.

- ¡NOOOO! – Yukimura cayó al suelo de rodillas. Su hechizo había sido derrotado. – Se ha ido… la oportunidad de salvar a Genichirou…

El cazador posó su mirada en el cadáver de su amado. Puso su mano en sus mejillas.

- Tú me enseñaste a amar… Sin ti no soy nada… - Las lágrimas de Yukimura se deslizaron por sus mejillas y luego cayeron en el rostro de Sanada.- Quería protegerte… y fallé… fallé… ¿por que tú? ¿Por qué tenias que morir? … No me rendiré, te traeré de vuelta sea como sea.

Yukimura volvió a activar su poder.

- ¡espera, Yukimura! – gritó Fuji – ¡El sello se ha roto! ¡No tienes sentido que intentes!

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes como se siente que te quiten lo que mas quieres! ¡No sabes la terrible agonía por la que estoy pasando! ¡Yo lo amaba, más que a mi vida! ¡más que a nada en este mundo!

Yukimura desprendió todo su poder, pero como había dicho Fuji, era en vano porque el sello estaba roto. Frustrado, Yukimura gritó fuertemente. Persistía en usar su poder para activar el sello, pero en vez de hacerlo, fue víctima de si mismo. El enorme poder que desprendía sólo hacia que su cuerpo se deteriorara más. Muchas heridas empezaron a formarse en su cuerpo.

-Yukimura… - Fuji veía con horror lo que sucedía. Podía sentir el dolor del cazador como si fuese suyo. Y por la expresión de dolor de Ryoma, se deducía que él también podía sentirlo. -¡YUKIMURA!

Fuji se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde estaba el cazador. Su poder seguía desprendiéndose del cuerpo, causándole mas heridas. Los ojos del cazador estaban desenfocados. Parecía que ya no podía controlar más su poder. Este lo estaba destruyendo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Genichirou…- era lo único que salía de los labios de Yukimura. El cazador repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su amado. Sin saber exactamente por qué, Fuji lo abrazó fuertemente. Comprendía exactamente su dolor, y sentía mucha pena por él. Este acto hizo que Yukimura reaccionara de cierto modo y el poder que lo rodeaba desapareció.

Todo se volvió oscuro para el cazador.

De pronto, se encontraba en un campo lleno de flores. La fresca brisa agitaba su cabello.

- Seiichi..- escuchó una voz detrás suyo. El cazador se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Sanada.

- ¡Genichirou! – Yukimura se aferró al cuerpo del cazador. Este cruzó sus brazos en torno a el y lo besó en los labios. – Por favor, Genichirou, no vuelvas a alejarte de mi lado… Por favor…

- Seiichi, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase. No importa donde te encuentres, yo estaré ahí.

Yukimura recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Sanada y cerró los ojos. Lo que mas deseaba era poder quedarse así para siempre, pero sabía que Sanada tendría que irse, que no estaría ahí, no físicamente, al menos.

Y tal como lo predijo, el sueño se desvaneció y Yukimura despertó. Estaba tendido en el suelo. Fuji estaba a su lado.

- ¿Por qué me salvaste? Si no hubieras intervenido, habría muerto… y las cosas serían mejor para ustedes…

- No es lo que Sanada hubiera querido.

Yukimura sonrió.

- Fui tan estúpido al pensar que podría traerlo de vuelta…

- Todo estará bien desde ahora, Yukimura.

- Si… por que se que él siempre estará a mi lado…

Poco a poco, todos empezaron a recobrar la conciencia. El primero fue Tezuka, que al ver a Fuji se le acercó inmediatamente.

- ¡Fuji!

- Se ha quedado dormido…- comentó Fuji, observando a Yukimura. – Es tan triste… su historia…

-¡Echizen! – Momó se acercó apresuradamente a Ryoma. -¿Estás bien?

- Si, estoy bien, no hagas tanto ruido…

Kirihara se acercó a Yukimura, afilando sus garras. Fuji se interpuso en su camino.

- No permitiré que lo hagas…

- Es nuestro enemigo.

- No lo es más.

Ambos se quedaron viendo con mucha intensidad. Después de unos segundos, Kirihara ocultó sus garras y le dio la espalda a Fuji.

- Haz lo que quieras.

- Sabía que entenderías, Kirihara

- No me jodas…

Yanagi al ver que Yukimura se encontraba derrotado, se las arregló para retirarse sin que nadie lo notara. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer a partir de ese momento.

--- -- -- -- --- -

Habían pasado muchas horas y Yukimura recién despertaba. Sus energías se hallaban repuestas, y sus heridas habían sido tratadas.

- Por fin despiertas.- el cazador se fijó en la persona que le había hablado. Se trataba de Fuji Syusuke. Junto a él se encontraban todos los vampiros que habían sobrevivido: Kirihara, Kabaji, Eiji, Oishi , Momo , Ryoma y Tezuka.

- Tú si que eres raro… Cuidar del enemigo…

- No tenemos por qué serlo más. Tú también eres un vampiro, ¿no es así? – habló Fuji.

- Si, fui mordido.

- Hay un modo de acabar con esa maldición, se que la hay. Tú también eres un necromántico. Podríamos trabajar juntos en esto. Si los vampiros se vuelven humanos, se acabaría con esa guerra insensata.

- Suena utópico… una salvación… Pero a la vez es un sueño hermoso…- Yukimura cerró los ojos y vio a Sanada. _Es verdad… mientras sea vampiro, tú no descansarás tranquilo…Además, en estas condiciones, yo no podré ir a donde tú estás… - _Si ustedes me lo permitiesen, quisiera combatir a su lado. También quiero una salvación para esta maldición, además… Quiero vengarme de la persona responsable de esto. La persona que le ordenó a Sanada matarme, la persona que me usó como un peón de ajedrez, y cuando descubrió que ya no le servía más pretendió deshacerse de mi. Hablo de la verdadera figura detrás de los cazadores.

- Necesitamos tu ayuda en esta guerra, Yukimura.- habló Fuji. – Y creo que ninguno tiene algún impedimento de que te nos unas.

Todos los vampiros asintieron, excepto Kirihara, que se encontraba en desacuerdo pero prefería no opinar porque igual nadie lo escucharía. Además confiaba, aunque nunca lo admitiría, en el juicio de Fuji.

---

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban tenuemente el lugar. Los vampiros se encontraban de pie junto a tres lápidas. Una pertenecía a Genichirou Sanada, y las otras dos a los vampiros Jirou Akutagawa y Keigo Atobe.

Todos estaban muy callados, y tenían expresiones tristes en el rostro.

- Fuji, Echizen… Necesito hablar con ustedes.- Yukimura los apartó de los demás, para que pudieran hablar a solas. – Supongo que saben la historia del necromántico que creó a Atobe… bueno, se que tú Fuji si conoces la historia, pero Echizen…

- También la conozco. Tezuka me habló de él.

- Bueno, esto lo facilita todo. Cuando la mente maestra de los cazadores me descubrió, me dijo que probablemente yo era la reencarnación de ese necromántico.

- Tezuka creía que yo lo era. – comentó Fuji.

- Es extraño que aparezcan tres personas con tanto poder en una misma época.- dijo Yukimura.- Además, por algún motivo, se me hacía difícil hacerte daño, Fuji.

- No sólo es eso.- agregó Echizen.- Yo pude sentir el dolor que tú sentías, Yukimura. Fue como si hubiese una conexión entre nosotros tres.

- Y antes de que cayéramos a esa cueva… - prosiguió Yukimura -Cuando nuestros cuerpos mantuvieron contacto, sucedió algo extraño. Los tres sentimos como si algo nos llamara.

- Los tres compartimos algo. – habló Fuji.- Tenemos el mismo poder… sentimos lo mismo… pensaba en quien podía ser la reencarnación del necromántico, incluso pensé en que ninguno podía ser… o quizás…

- No.- dijo Yukimura.- No podemos ser los tres la reencarnación de una misma persona… ¿Cómo podríamos compartir su alma los tres?

- No lo sé.

Los días pasaron… Eiji se apareció junto con Oishi en su casa. Su hermana lo abrazó con fuerza. Sin embargo, tuvo que marcharse de nuevo, pero para esto tuvo que explicarle su situación a su hermana. A esta casi le da un infarto, pero finalmente entendió.

- Cuídate mucho. – así se despidió de él, y lo beso en la frente. Oishi le prometió que protegería al pelirrojo pasara lo que pasara.

Fuji, por otro lado, regresó a su casa. Su hermana estaba muy preocupada por él. Mizuki y Yuuta aún seguían en la casa. Sus vacaciones aún no terminaban. Fuji creyó conveniente hablar con ambos. Les explicó detalladamente la situación. Los dos chicos escucharon atentamente la historia, atónitos.

- Atobe-san, ¿está muerto?... – Mizuki tenía una expresión de pánico. Como si fuese el fin del mundo.

- Escucha, Yuuta, los cazadores aún conservan las armas de Yukimura. Son muy fuertes. Es mejor que te mantengas oculto en St. Rudolph, ahí estarás a salvo.

Yuuta asintió.

- En cuanto a ti.- Fuji se dirigió a Mizuki.- Te encargó la protección de mi hermano. Más te vale que lo cuides bien o lamentarás haber nacido.

Fuji le dirigió una mirada asesina. Mizuki simplemente asintió, demasiado temeroso como para decir palabra alguna.

Y así siguieron pasando los días. Fuji se había desconectado por completo de los vampiros. Tanto Eiji como Tezuka habían dejado de asistir a clases. De cierto modo, el tensai había regresado a su vida "normal". Y normal entre comillas porque en verdad nada sería igual desde que conoció a Tezuka.

Habría pasado aproximadamente una semana y media desde la muerte de Atobe cuando Fuji recibió una grata visita. Aquella tarde no había nadie en su casa. Su hermana estaba de viaje y regresaría dentro de dos días.

El timbre sonó una sola vez. Intrigado, Fuji abrió la puerta.

- Pensé que nunca regresarías.- comentó el tensai, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Fuji se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Tezuka.

- ¿Estás solo?

- Si.

- Bien, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿No preferirías ir a mi habitación? Me sentiría más cómodo.

- No veo el por qué.

- Sólo ven conmigo.

Fuji cogió al vampiro de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación. Ambos se sentaron en la cama del tensai. Fuji se sentó en las piernas del vampiro y lo besó en los labios.

- Te he extrañado tanto.

Tezuka apartó a Fuji de su lado y se puso de pie.

- No podemos vernos, Syusuke.

- No entiendo…

- No volveré a venir. Es riesgoso, si algún cazador me siguiera, daría contigo.

- Pensé que ellos ya sabían donde encontrarme.

- No, sólo Sanada y Yanagi sabían…

- ¿Yanagi? ¿Lo han encontrado?

- No. Escucha Syusuke, aún cuando estás…

- Si, lo he notado. Estoy siendo vigilado.

- Yukimura creyó conveniente poner a algunos vampiros vigilarte, para mantenerte protegido, ya que los otros cazadores saben de ti, y puede que quieran usarte, ya que no tienen a Yukimura con ellos.

- Lo sé.

- Por eso mismo, es mejor alejarme un tiempo de ti. Dedicaré mi tiempo a esta guerra. Cuando todo esto termine… cuando termine, volveré a ti…

- Pero me necesitas en esta guerra.

- No por ahora, con el poder de Yukimura es suficiente… No quiero que te hagan daño.

- Entiendo… entiendo, y seré paciente… Esperaré a que esta guerra termine…

- Ya tengo que irme.

Tezuka se dirigió a la puerta, pero fue interceptado por Fuji.

- Sin embargo, ahora no puedo esperar… Podrás irte, pero ahora… ahora no… Ahora quiero que estés conmigo. – Ambos se abrazaron. – Quiero permanecer así… tan sólo unos minutos más…

- Syusuke…

El tensai colocó sus brazos alrededor del vampiro. Sus labios se aproximaron y se juntaron en un apasionado beso. Al separarse sus labios, Tezuka empezó a besar a Fuji en el cuello. Un ligero gemido se escapó de los labios del tensai. Lentamente, ambos se dejaron caer en la cama de Fuji, quedando Tezuka abajo.

Fuji empezó a desabotonar la camisa del vampiro y a besar su pecho. Esto provocó en el vampiro una sensación que jamás había sentido antes. Sintió la necesidad de tener a Fuji, de demostrarle su amor… de tenerlo en sus brazos y besar cada centímetro de su perfecto cuerpo. Tezuka se colocó encima del tensai y empezó a besarlo en los labios, al mismo tiempo que desabotonaba su camisa. Y entonces empezó a bajar. Siguieron con su juego de besos y caricias hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos completamente.

- ¿No se supone que los vampiros no pueden sentir? – preguntó Fuji, sonriéndole pícaramente a su amado, mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia los genitales de este.

- Es todo culpa tuya.- respondió el vampiro.- Tú has hecho reaccionar mis sentidos… has despertado mi corazón… Me has devuelto la vida…

Tezuka acarició suavemente el rostro de su amado, mientras introducía nuevamente su lengua en la boca de este. Las manos del vampiro se deslizaron por los muslos de Fuji, muy cerca de sus partes.

- Te daré todo lo que tengo, Kunimitsu… - el tensai levantó las rodillas y separó las piernas. El vampiro , sin saber que hacía exactamente, guiado por aquellas antiguas pasiones humanas que había dejado atrás, pero que empezaba a recobrar, hundió lentamente la punta de su sexo en la entrada del tensai. Ambos se acomodaron un poco para que tuvieran mayor comodidad. Entonces, empezaron. Al principio, con movimientos inseguros. Poco a poco empezaron a agarrar el ritmo, y Tezuka penetró con más fuerza y más seguridad. Esto provocó que el tensai gimiera de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien? – Tezuka se preocupó, pero Fuji le insistió que siguiera. Y entonces continuaron. El dolor se tornó rápidamente en placer para el castaño. Los sensuales movimientos de ambos se intensificaron hasta que llegaron al punto máximo de placer. Entonces ambos se separaron. Sus pechos bajan y subían rápidamente. Sus corazones latían con fuerza.

- Nunca antes había sentido tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. – comentó Fuji.

- Yo no recuerdo haber sentido nada en mucho tiempo.

El tensai sonrió y besó los labios del vampiro, para luego acostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de este. Sentía mucha paz en su interior, y sintió que nada podía arrebatarle ese momento de gloria al estar al lado de la persona a quien más amaba.

----- -----

**Bueno… Aki acaba la primera parte… prefieren q ponga la segunda parte aki mismo o que cree otro fic.. en caso de que eso suceda, agregaría aki 1 comentario diciendo el titulo… mmm weno, depende de lo que la mayoría quiera…**

**Mm se que actualice rapido jeje es q probablemente no lo haga mañana, asi que como esta listo, ¿para que esperar? Espero que les guste… respecto al lemon, lamento decepcionarlos… kizas no era como lo esperaban, pero no me culpen xq nunca antes habia escrito lemon… al final, lo que iba a ser tierno, apasionado… termino siendo algo flojo… no estoy satisfecha… pero igual lo deje ahí.. mmm weno, es lo más explícito que he escrito en toda mi vida… incluso me costó! Hay algo que siempre me retiene cuando quiero escribir lemon.. y bueno, es notorio que ambos tienen muy poco experiencia en la materia XD… jaja weno.. ya m tengo q ir.. muchas gracias x sus reviews! Espero que este episodio les haya gustado.. me dio penita escribir lo d yukimura.. byee cuidense!**


	18. Notas

Holas... Este es un aviso...

He decidido poner la segunda parte en un fic aparte... razones... principalmente el cambio de parejas.. SIGO... teniendo como pareja protagonista a la Strongest Pair... habrá todavia algo de Golden Pair... pero las parejas que ya no siguen son la de AtobexxJirou y Yukimura x Sanada por obvias razones... habrá mas de la Ah-un pair, pareja un poco ausente en esta primera parte... habrá Silver Pair XD... y un crackpair... Kirihara y... y... adivinen! Sólo diré que es un personaje que salió en esta primera parte ... Además... como que hay 1 cambio en la trama... una nueva idea... un nuevo rumbo de la historia... aunque continúa la guerra entre vampiros y cazadores...

Bueno, el fic se llama **"Their Last War**" .. si, "Sú última guerra"... Muchos dicen que sería problemático para encontrarlo... mmm no lo creo... De todos modos pueden buscarlo en mi profile... no tengo muchos fics escritos así que lo encontrarán facilmente... Además aquí les estoy avisando el título... Intentaré actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana para que el fic este visible y no quede olvidado... XD... Espero que apoyen la segunda parte tanto como apoyaron la primera... y muchas gracias por sus reviews, sin ellos, el fic no existiría... y menos hubiera llegado a tener segunda parte... Bueno, muchas gracias por todos y nos vemos.. Byeee cuidense!

**Puroppu**


End file.
